


The Vampire Hunter

by Hres



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Heartache, Heartbreak, Loss of Virginity, Love, Marriage Proposal, Marriage sex is not dull, Married Life, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Vilkas Being an Asshole (Elder Scrolls), Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, fluffylove, somuchloveitsgross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 83,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hres/pseuds/Hres
Summary: Bretons are known for their ability in magic, their short bodies, and their want to always have more power. Elvina is simply a short Nord trapped in a Breton's body. She is the tiny treasure of the Dawnguard and has just come to terms that just hours before, she should have died. Now a certain werewolf is moving his way into her life and unfortunately for him, our main heroine is a virgin. Even Bretons who grew up in the back-stabbing politics of High Rock are willing to make a werewolf work a little.This is a revise from a story I posted on Fanfiction.net back in 2013. I have since pulled the story down to work on it. I am adding lots more fluff and hope to have some lovely sexy scenes between these two characters down the line. I also wanted to explain why Vilkas is such an asshole later in his life when he meets the dragon born. Hopefully, this story will capture my view of that.
Relationships: Vilkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 51





	1. Werewolf

The brisk air hit her skin like a thousand tiny pins sticking into her body. They danced along the pale-skinned of the short-statured women as she stared up at the night sky. A breath released from her mouth in a plume of smokey air vapor. She could see the little ice crystals that seemed to form in the air as her nostrils and lips burned from the cold stinging sensation of taking in a breath. It was cold, and for once not snowing. Although the layer of new snow on the ground gave her hope that the gods were finished for the night. Her bright eyes darted to the moon which was high in the sky. Giving her a slight indication of maybe what time, it was, and that was somewhere close to eleven or twelve. Her eyes looked away from the luckily partially glowing orb and set straight in the path she was to continue. Her body followed soon after. 

As the woman continued forward, she wondered about stopping for the night. Maybe there would be an Inn with a warm fire, bed and food. Or even a farmer's home who would not mind a heavily armed stranger to spending the night. She shook her head slightly, answering her own question and deciding against it as quickly as she thought of it. Sure, maybe she could build a fire out here in the woods and keep warm for the night, but those precious steps would be lost. Plus, there was an increase of bandits on the road recently, and she was traveling alone.

She stopped again after what she hoped was another kilometer but knew better. Her feet screaming at the chance to take another step. She had been moving for most of the previous day, last night and today. Getting the amount of sleep that one would expect someone who would be traveling on foot during those hours to get, which was none. She had come face to face with the man, or rather monster, trying to purge the world into complete darkness. She had finished escorting his daughter back to him. That was about 2 weeks ago due to how long it takes to travel Skyrim. In that entire time, she probably had a total of a good night's sleep. How stupid of me She thought to herself. Handing this mysterious woman, with an elder scroll mind you, over to her vampire leader of a father. Just the type of creature her organization was fighting. Isran would surely find some reason why she choose to do this… right?

Interesting women that daughter vampire was. Dark, mysterious, but rather open as well. Serana was the vampire's name. Every instinct she had told her not to follow the vampire, but she needed to find out what was going on. This intel would need to make it to Fort Dawnguard as maybe they would be able to make an assault soon.

The pale woman looked down at her feet. Begging them to move. Just make it to Whiterun. Once there she could hire a carriage to Riften then walk the rest of the way. She looked ahead and saw the dim lights from candles in the windows and a faint outline of a wall that was being illuminated by the moon. Still, even with the sight of the hold just down the road, her darn feet refused to step forward. Drawing a slow breath of the frigid air into her lungs and breathing back out in an animated huff. There was a moment of clarity for her just that second. What had happened just hours ago at the castle. She damn nearly was turned. She thought back to the conversation while simultaneously turning to step off the road. Taking a seat on a rock just off the side of the road.

The vampire lord Harkon had offered to give her his curse. Something the Breton refused mental before verbally. This had angered the lord. Forcing him to change and attack the woman. His hand had dug into the flesh of her neck, causing small droplets of blood to cascade down his fingers. It took his daughter to interrupt. The pale woman had to admit, she had to thank the vampire. Unfortunately, since she had been teleported out of the castle, there was no time to.

She reached up to her neck and felt the scabbed over markings. Two puncture wounds. Mentally cursing herself for not having the same mystical powers over her siblings, she was unable to heal even the smallest of wounds. Although that came down her patience of not wanting to sit through lessons back home in Daggerfall. Before the thought could progress further the pale woman side-stepped suddenly as a set of claws crushed down. The claws tore into the stone where she had been sitting moments prior. Recovering a short distance between herself, the rock, and the beast she turned to look into the yellow eyes of a werewolf. His form was on the smaller side, but still just as intimating when this close. The beast snarled towards her, a plum of vapor escaping both nostrils as the beast clawed its way towards her. Its nails scratching on the surface of the rock.

A shiver ran up her spine as she turned, running quickly in the opposite direction. She pulled her crossbow off her back, loading it with a crossbow bolt as quickly as possible and shooting towards the beast in a fluid motion. One that may have been practiced hundreds of times prior. Mentally wild werewolves were pests in high rock. The bolt missed, hitting the tree behind him. "Shit" the woman swore as she turned to run again. She could feel the vibrations of the beast at her heels. The hard breathing becoming closer, and in one great lunge, the beast grabbed the woman. Squeezing the armor, she wore and punching holes into it and her waistline.

The woman took a sharp breath as pain seared through her side and radiated inwards as the beast squeezed. She had been able to load another bolt and was able to use her footing on the ground to turn in just a way to position her crossbow. Her aim was blinded and therefore she simply took the shot, praying to the eight or nine gods who might listen. The bolt did not even have time to wiz through the air before it met the beast's collar bone. Catching it off guard and forcing it to not only release its hold on her wait, but also to stumble back. It gave her those two much needed seconds to load another bolt, but as she raised the crossbow, it was struck out of her hand by the werewolf. The crossbow landed several meters away.

The Breton did not hesitate. She has had too much training with the high rock military to even begin. Instead, she jumped back out of the reaching grasp of the werewolf and pulled a sword from her back where there were two strapped. It was her next line of defense. The beast clawed towards her. Running on all fours, digging it claws into the earth and ripping it up. The woman rolled out of the way. Using the sword as an extension of her body and slicing a few hairs off the arm of the beast as it charged by. Not enough she thought poorly of herself

She felt a purge of pain wash over her. Those holes in her stomach were only burning, but the dry wounds on her neck had just opened. The cold air of the winter night did not help either as it burned into her exposed skin. Why did she live somewhere where the air hurt her skin again? This distracted her just long enough for the werewolf to pin her. Her sword swung out from under her. Landing just out of her reach. Her torso was being crushed under the weight of the animal. It clawed at her armor, scratching the surface of the blackened iron plates. She reached more towards her sword as it rose its great claw above her head. Fingering the ball at the end of the blade. The beast swung down as she grasped her sword. His claw went right into the ground next to her head. Its thumb slicing her cheek.

She swung her sword up, hitting the beast with the blunt end on the side of its head with enough force to knocking it off her. The beast barely moved enough for her to roll out from him tucking her arms in with her sword. She rolled a couple of meters until she felt her arm hit an object. With exhausted and dazed eyes it took precious seconds to process that the object was her loaded crossbow. She grabbed it and got up onto one elbow. The beast was shaking its head evidently stunned by being struck directly into the temple by the hilt of a sword. She aimed and shot the creature in the back. It shrieked at the impact. She then pulled into bolt form her belt and loading another. The creature turned to charge towards her again, she fired again, and again, and again. Her loading becoming quicker as the beast quickly slowed down. Blood poured from the wounds and caked in the dark fur of the creature. She looked again into the yellow eyes of the creature and saw what looked to be reasoning and pain.

The werewolf stopped completely before falling to the ground face-first just in front of her. The woman scooted back until her back hit a tree. Breathing heavily and deeply, admiring those same ice crystals that formed with every breath. Her mind wandered to her last werewolf kill. She served in the military for a few years, but she was placed into a task force for exterminating werewolves who have lost their minds which was quickly becoming a problem in High Rock.

"What a day…" She said under her breath as the werewolf turned into a man. A very naked man. Her eyes roamed over the features of the male. He was young, possibly early twenties like herself. Pale brown eyes watched the man for a moment. Mostly being sure he was not getting up any time soon. He was a simple man, dark hair, light skin, and tall like most nords. She stood up, rocking a bit as she did. The puncture wounds reminding her that she was still alive. She reached over her back and hooked her crossbow back into its spot. Gingerly she stepped around the man and watched him as she picked up her sword.

He needs to be executed before he can hurt anyone else… She told herself mentally in a near scold. "He is human, not a loss cause." She told herself out loud. Trying to convince herself and the smaller devil that was on her shoulder. She stepped over to him. Debating whether to pull the bolts from his flesh. It would increase any trauma and bleeding to the area and bleeding out while unconscious could be a more humane way to end it for him. She stepped around to his face where she was able to look the closed eyes and dark circles under his eyes. Her eyes fell to his back where one of the bolts had pierced his upper right under the shoulder blade. His lung. If that bolt got to deep, then the damage would be permanent if I do nothing now... she thought to herself before reaching down and pulling the bolt out in a swift motion. Her other hand went to her bag where she pulled a small vial out that was red in color, although that was hard to see in the darkness. She poured the liquid into the wound before repeating with the other bolts.

The male's eyes began to open. His eyes focused up to see the pale woman before him. She seemed to not notice his eyes. Her hair was a very light blonde almost white which went along with the pale milky features of her skin. It was tied into a messy bun that had not been touched for the last few days and therefor had fly always everywhere. He felt the searing pain of skin being stitched back together with the use of the healing potion, and a strong one at that. He has only had one that strong a hand full of times as they were expensive and hard to find. She stopped, sitting back. Coughing slightly. He then saw the state of her armor. It was once a black iron that had been made especially for the small woman. It has details that Vilkas only saw on the clothing of nobles, but it was destroyed at this point. Her hand fell to her side where he noticed her grimace slightly.

The woman looked back down at the face of the man. It startled not only that he was awake, but also starting to get up. She backed up, reaching for her crossbow. The man, now propped up onto one elbow, stopped in his place. Before he could speak the Breton got to her feet. Her bolt was not loaded not that Vilkas could tell the difference with the strange weapon.

"Stay wolf!" She scolded him, hazel eyes narrowing with such a force that might send a child to their room. She took another step back to get good footing in case the very naked male decided to try anything. The back of her foot hit the tree that was directly behind her though. An arrow suddenly whizzed by her head. Striking the tree behind her. The feathers that the archer used for balance tickled her cheek.

"Lower your weapons." A woman with short red hair ordered sharply as she carefully aimed another arrow towards the blonde. One second could end it for the Breton. It did not help the situation when two more werewolves came charging up behind her, one werewolf with grey hairs through its fur went to the side of the young man. A hand fell to the younger male's shoulder, asking if he was alright in a voice that could be described as older. The younger male started to get up, having already been healed. He still needed the aid of the elder though to lean on.

"Your friend there attacked me first." The Breton said to the other woman rather calmly given her circumstances. She purposely did not lower her weapon. She was face to face with four of them now. The odds completely against her, but at least she would put up a fight.

"She smells of death, decay, and that uncanny stench of a vampire." One of the werewolves spoke with a snarl.

"Let her go." The elder ordered the group, "There is no need for more bloodshed."

"Harbinger?" The redhead questioned with her bow still in position.

"Aela, this is a traveler. Our Vilkas attacked her." The Harbinger reasoned. The redhead lowered her bow as did the Breton. A small breath escaped the Breton. Her crossbow was never loaded. She reached over her back and hooked the weapon into its place.

"Even so, there is a scent of death with her-" Aela tried to reason with the elder. Vilkas largely ignored this conversation as he watched the women. Her hand fell to her side where she tried to get a better look at the wound.

"Do you have another of those potions?" Vilkas asked her as if trying to help. This received a glare from the woman. Her gaze softened slightly though, and she let out a sigh.

"I used my last one for you." She said simply as the arguing continued in the background. The Breton dared not leave the area. She put her hand over the wound and pulled it away, fresh blood still oozing from the area. She started to feel dark curtains close over her eyes as she started to blackout. Loss of blood, exhaustion, and lack of sleep catching up with her. All conversation stopped as Vilkas rush forward to catch the woman and leading her gently to the ground.

"We have to take her back to Jorrvaskr," Vilkas spoke up to his companions. He was the runt of the circle now but still had a small say. He could feel the eyes burning into him, especially from Skjor. For a few tense seconds, nobody said anything

"That is a noble decision." Harbinger said as he transformed back into his human form. Vilkas apparently complicating whatever everyone was arguing about.

"I still say we should just kill her. We do not want our secret getting out." Skjor interjected to the group, only to be met with silence. Even Aela who normally would agree with him was silent. Using that silence Kodlak broke the tension.

"We will have to ask her later about what she plans to do with this knowledge then, won't we?" It was a rhetorical question of course. "We should head back now." He ordered before anyone could argue further.

Aela gave Kodlak and Vilkas a change of clothes so they could walk into Whiterun without showing off their family jewels to the midnight guard patrols. Their clothing was simple and just enough to sneak them into the under forge and into Jorrvaskr before any of the whelps awoke. The harbinger went over to the Breton woman. Unfastening the leather belts and straps that held her weapons to her back. He was slightly amused how one small woman could efficiently carry two swords and a large weird bow on her back. Once her weapons were out of the way, he handed them to Vilkas to carry. Kodlak then bend down and picked the woman up. Adjusting his grip as her dead weight settled and her head rested against his chest.

Vilkas was then able to get a better look at her face. He knew that Bretons carried elven blood, but this women's features were slightly shaper and more elven then other Bretons he has come across. Her nose was small and slightly pointed, and her facial features were sharpened.

"Let's go," Kodlak said to the others as he walked back towards the hold. This broke Vilkas from his trance as he just followed silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my story. It really means a lot to me. Please let me know what you think so far with the writing in the comments. This is also my first fanfiction in nearly 5 years. I happened to find my flash drive with this story on it and wanted to rework it. I added nearly 2000 words here from the original so that is very exciting for me. Also please forgive any mistakes. I'm doing this for fun, but I tend to miss the mistakes when I proofread. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you again everyone!
> 
> Best,   
> Hres


	2. New Surroundings

The sun's rays were slowly becoming those bright yellow rays of hell everyone loathed in the morning. They pierced her eyes like daggers cutting through the skin. Her eyes slivered open and she nearly hissed from the brightness. Slicing it slowly and making the cloud-soft surface she laid on more and more uncomfortable. Her eyes closed again as she did not want her morning to start. She settled back down into the bed. Her mind began to wonder, and it was several long seconds before she began to connect the dots. She had been running, why was she now in a bed? More importantly whose bed?

Where am I?! She shot up into a sitting position. The only thing that stopped her from getting up completely was the searing pain from both sides of her waist. Her hand went to the left side where most of the pain was, only to find bandages. She looked down. Her armor and most of her clothing was gone. Her breasts were wrapped in their binding. She looked around the small room. Her armor and weapons were nowhere to be found near her. She also noticed there were no windows in the room. A soft flicker got her attention and her eyes darted to a candle on the nightstand next to her. Am I so used to the darkness that candlelight is enough to wake me? She wondered.

Suddenly she heard low voices through the door. They sounded as if they were arguing. She was unable to make out what they were saying. She silently moved to push the warm furs off her body. She wore only her smalls. Of course, why would her captors leave her with pants? Her feet slid to the side of the bed. The voices started to grow louder. As her feet hit the ground, the Breton started to feel a ping of vertigo. She felt as if she were on a boat. The entire room rocking back and forth in a nauseating way. She could not make out what the voices were saying, but knew she needed protection. There was only one way into the room and one way out. Her eyes scanned the room through the rocking sensation. Fork she thought to herself. Getting up quickly she grabbed the fork from the bar just as the door creaked open.

In a split second, the Breton lunged towards the large Nord with her fork in hand. The large Nord moved even quicker though and took hold of her wrist. Holding her in place with the fork pointed towards his neck.

"Okay, she is awake. I lied." A voice said from the hallway. She recognized the voice from last night, it was from the young male who had attacked her as a werewolf. The Breton held her breath as the grip on her wrist tightened.

"Look, I just need to get one thing from my ro-" The large Nord started to say to reason with the girl. Instead, he abruptly stopped speaking as a surprisingly strong knee encountered his testicles. The grip loosened on her wrist as the large Nord went down to the ground. The Breton grabbed for a dagger at the large Nord's belt before he completely went to the ground. The young man in the hall was momentary stunned by the sight. That stopped when the women spoke up.

"Where the hell am I?" She spoke sharply. Her eyes narrowing towards the young man. She did notice that like the larger Nord, he was not wearing any armor, and had a dagger as his belt.

"Whoa, let's calm down." The young man spoke. At the avoidance of the question, the woman knelt and put the dagger against the neck of the large Nord on the ground.

"I asked you a question." She spoke calmly and clearly. Not taking her eyes off Vilkas.

"Jorrvaskr." He said quickly.

"Companions. You are all companions." She seemed to relax slightly but did not move the weapon right away. She had heard of the stories of the companions and knew them to be honorable warriors. Often taking care of animals who cause issues to the locals or rescuing those who have been kidnapped.

"Yes, so how about you give me my dagger back." Said a disgruntled voice before she felt a hand pull it from her own. She looked down to see the large Nord getting up slowly. Making a small whine while getting up slowly. "That fucking hurt."

"My belongings?" She asked suddenly. I must get out of here. I need to get to the Dawnguard. She thought to herself. Recalling the events that took place nearly two weeks ago at Castle Volkihar. She knew the location of Lord Harkon. That had to be relayed.

"I send your armor up to Eorland Grey-Mane to repair. Your weapons are in my possession." A new voice spoke before coming into view. It belonged to an elder. He spoke calmly then, seeing the positions of everyone. Farkas just getting up from the ground. Vilkas outside, and a near-naked woman. "Vilkas, go find something for our guest to wear. Ask Talia, I'm sure she wouldn't mind lending something." He ordered, turning to the women, but respectably keeping his gaze averted. It was then her current state cause up with her. With that in mind, she stepped behind the door as a bit of a shield for the time being. It was then the elder male spoke up again. "My name is Kodlak young lady. I'm the companion's Harbinger."

"Evlina." She spoke from behind the door. Leaning her back to the wall and releasing a breath that she did not know she had been holding.

"Where are you from?" Kodlak asked, making small talk, but also blocking her exit. Evlina could not help but be paranoid at her situation. Especially with how she was feeling in her current state. She did not answer right away. Instead of feeling the heaviness in her head take over, she let her head roll back against the wall as the rolling waves of nausea took over again. She closed her eyes to avoid seeing the room rock, sinking down to the floor to sit. She heard quick steps coming down the hall then and another voice which now she could recognize as Vilkas. He barely stepped into the room before placing the clothing on the floor. His eye glancing to the woman sitting on the floor. Her hazel eyes opened then to meet his for a moment before Vilkas stepped back to give her privacy.

"Daggerfall" She said finally to answer Kodlak's earlier question. Her hands reached out to grasp the garment that she was meant to wear. It was green with a brown leather underbust corset that would go around her waist. The dress was well worn with some patches in it, but still in great shape. She slipped the dress over her body and using the wall she stood up. She started to wrap the corset around her gingerly. The added pressure of the dress and now the corset was causing increased pain. She pushed through as she laced the corset and tightened the garment. The added compression helping with the pain. She stepped out from behind the door to face the three men outside of the room.

"You're a long way from home." Kodlak said with a smile. "You've met Vilkas, and this is his brother Farkas who you have also met. I have some business to attend to in town, so Vilkas will watch over you today." Kodlak said. This annoyed Evlina, why did she need someone to babysit her? Then is occurred to her that they did not want their bloody secret to getting out. Kodlak either not noticing the annoyance or choose to ignore it said it goodbyes and strolled down the hallway. Leaving the trio to stare at each other.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Vilkas asked suddenly. His gaze set on the woman. Before she could answer though, Farkas interrupted.

"I really need to grab some supplies and get ready for my mission." He said, pushing his way into the room.

"Where did Skjor send you?" Vilkas asked. Evlina moved out of the room to stand beside the man. She had no shoes on, but this did not bother her as there was a rug beneath her feet. She had gone outside barefoot as a child in Daggerfall. The streets were completely paved with stones that the sun would heat to scold the bottoms of feet that were not quick enough to get to grass patches. It was a small game that would end in blisters by the end of it and no clear winners.

"The vampire coven is just to the west. Very close to the western watchtower." Farkas answered as he pulled his armor off the armor stand in pieces and placing them on the bed.

"Wait! You are sending him into a Vampire's lair?!" Vilkas asked his brother in a near panic. To go alone on a mission is difficult, but to join the circle you have to prove yourself. Vilkas had done this with rescuing the daughter of a noble in town on what was supposed to be a routine bandit kidnapping turned into a necromancer ritual. And he had gone alone. This was similar, but Farkas was his younger brother after all. He had a right to be worried.

"Relax Vilkas, I can do this," Farkas said to his brother with a smile.

"I'm coming with you," Vilkas said to him sternly.

"No, you need to stay here. You returned last night after that meeting you had with the circle. You were injured and still covered in bruises. No one will tell me what happened, but you were in a very bad shape brother. I intend to earn my place as well. Stay here. Please, for me? I wish to join the circle with you, and this will bring me closer to my chance at taking the trial." Farkas requested of his brother. Gaining a nod from Vilkas before Farkas closed the door of his room to get ready. Vilkas looked down at the Breton woman. She was nearly a foot shorter than he, but with how quickly she took down his brother he was not going to risk anything.

"You must be hungry." He said quickly, "Come, there is food upstairs."

✧✦❁✦✧

It was still early morning. Evlina had eaten a small portion of some fresh roast and fruit. It was nothing large, but in truth, the woman did not eat large meals regularly due to traveling. She ate a lot of foraged foods or smoked and dried meats. Vilkas though had eaten enough for 3 full-grown adults. She had to admit that she was feeling much better. In her hands was a glass of mead which she drank gingerly. Not wanting to upset her stomach or be drunk enough to cause the same dizziness as prior. The food seemed to help with the dizziness. As Vilkas finished his last plate, she took the time to look over the great hall.

Lining the wall were weapons, maps, furs, hides, horns, and shields. There were also tapestries. Every item she was sure had a meaning of some sort. She currently sat at the center of the great table with Vilkas to her right. Lining the table was all sorts of fruits, meats, veggies, starches, and sticky buns. As well as wine and mead. Everything smelled wonderful, and her mouth started to the water prior to even walking upstairs. There was also a continuous fire in the center of the room to roast new meats and provide warmth for the room. She was sure it also heated downstairs as well where everyone slept.

The doors opened behind her and allowed the sun in, which once the companions entering realized that Evlina was in the great room, they quickly closed the door and muttered apologies before going to walk downstairs. This confused Evlina, but she figured it was a strange quirk of Jorrvaskr. They must have been uncomfortable to have her around due to talking out the twins within a relatively short time of each other. This caused a small brief smile to cross her lips for the first time in a few weeks.

"Are you from Skyrim?" Evlina asked suddenly. Making small talk. If this man was going to babysit her, they may as well make it civil. Maybe once they realized that she was not a threat they would allow her to leave. Of course, she would have to retrieve her weapons from the harbinger, and armor from Eorland Grey-Mane… whoever that was.

"Aye, at least as far as my brother and I know. We were brought here by Jergen as pups. He left to fight in the great war and now he isn't my problem." Vilkas said bitterly, "I'm not sure if Jergen was our father or not, but it also does not matter now."

"The great war was..." She paused due to having to remember how old she was. She was only twelve at the time and just starting her military career, "Eight years ago."

"We were fourteen at the time and as much as I wanted to, we were not allowed to join the war Because Jergen forbid it." Vilkas continued after taking a short breath in, "We were old enough to join the war, and one night I even escaped with that intention. It took Kodlak and Skjor tracking me down and practically pulling me back by the ear to return. It was then they sat me down and told me that Jergen was not coming back and he had most like perished during the battle."

"You loved him a lot, didn't you?" Evlina asked while looking up at him. Hoping she did not mistake the bitterness in his voice as something else. She knew when listening to Nords speak, that they can be stubborn and ignore how they feel. Sometimes they will even interrupt it as the opposite. Vilkas being bitter and resentful is actually sadness in disguise.

"I did… and I still do. I love my brother It worked out in the end though because Farkas and I have a home and family here. We have been here for a long as either of us can remember at this point" He looked down at her, and a small crooked smile on his face. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Evlina stood up.

"Would you like to walk outside with me?" She asked sweetly, standing from her chair. It would also give her a chance to look at the grounds. Maybe she could escape tonight. She loved her armor and weapons, but in the end, they are replaceable. Fort Dawnguard probably has an updated crossbow for her anyway. Her wooden one was starting to get a little old and worn out since the oak could not handle the stress long term. At least it has been a few years since one splintered in her hands.

"Evlina, the sun is out." Vilkas said to her as he stepped up the stairs in front of her.

"Can we not go outside?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side slightly as her eyebrows furrowed together.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Vilkas said to her stopping his stance. "Not for the time being anyway. We have to wait until Kodlak returns." Evlina stared down at him, wanting to challenge him further, but knew it would not go anywhere. Sure, she might be able to take him out, but that certainly would not help the whole trying to be a trustworthy thing. At least the first two times it was in self-defense. With nothing left to say, they stepped back into the great room. This time Evlina walked towards a table next to a bench with a book on it. Great Harbingers the title read.

"Why don't you just heal yourself?" She heard from behind her. Turning her head to face Vilkas whose eyes flicked down to her waistline. Evlina followed his gaze to her that her hand had involuntarily started to rub the area. It was sore, but she had not even realized that she had done that. Vilkas continued, "I hear Bretons are pretty resourceful when it comes to the use of magic." He took a step towards her.

"Not all of us are very good with the use of magic. My siblings inherited those qualities." She said with a slight smile. Thinking of her siblings.

"How many do you have?" Vilkas questioned. It was times like this where Evlina knew that she would have to be vague with her answers. The chances of the Companions going to High Rock to do any harm to her family were slim, she knew this, but she also knew to be cautious. Straight lying though was more challenging at times due to having to keep those facts straight.

"I have an older sister and brother. My sister is a very talented restoration and conjuration mage while my brother is more if a scholar now, but in his teens, he got in trouble a few times for accidentally burning his schoolwork." She smiled at this memory. Her Father scolding the baby of the family for burning arithmetic for the second time in a week. She still wondered how he grew up to have a love of learning since his early school years were spent mostly skipping with Elvina. Her sister though was an advisor to the king. A very prestigious title that she took seriously.

"They must share some of your beauty," Vilkas said with a small smile.

"Rather direct, are we?" Evlina retorted with a small chuckle. It was then the doors swung open, this time the main ones opened and flooded light into the great hall. Vilkas seemed to step in front of any light hitting Evlina. A figure blocked out the light and came into the great hall. That figure being Skjor who paused in the doorway seeing the pair before closing the door. He uttered a greeting to Vilkas, but apparently choose to ignore Evlina. Instead, he turned and headed for the stairs to head down to his quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a few slow chapters coming up before we get to some action, but this is a slow burn! I promise it's coming soon. Please let me know what you think of the writing in the comments. Its been a few years since I really wrote anything, so I feel rusty haha
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read my little story!
> 
> Best,  
> Hres


	3. Companions

The day went by in a drone. The many companions went about their business in the halls. Drinking, eating, and occasionally fighting. Whether this was with words or fists depending on the person. Vilkas had led the Breton back downstairs when the great hall started to fill. Even though that was where the entertainment was, she was still a prisoner for the time being, and being kept separated from those outside of the circle was a must. Besides, a few of them already drunk men started to make lewd comments towards Evlina, and then one of them turned into how hot it would be to have her suck on their neck, Evlina connected the dots.

She was brought back down to where everyone slept, except this time they were in Kodlak's sitting room. Her swords she could see, though they were in a locked case. Her crossbow though was nowhere to be found, at least without searching. Apparently, rumors in Jorrvaskr were that their visitor was a vampire. Evlina could see where the confusion came. She was alone in the middle of the night, and they had found her leaning over their companion. It probably did not help that she has come from a castle filled with the creatures after spending a week traveling with one. In that time a bath was the furthest thing from her mind, and with it being winter it was hard to find water that has not completely frozen over on the roads. Even with this knowledge, she did not correct anyone. Not yet anyway. She had spent much of her day reading. Vilkas did the same. Right across from here actually. She was sitting in a chair next to the table in Kodlak's room. Vilkas was the opposite of her against the wall still keeping his distance.

The more time that passed though, Elvina could see Vilkas getting more and more irritated. It was nearly two in the afternoon now. He shifted a lot on his seat and barely turned the pages of the book he was reading. He could not help but notice his new senses. He could hear more words spoken threw the walls. He could smell more. He could even smell the woman sitting across from her. Her fragrance was intoxicating yet vile at the same time. It was something he lingered on. Often ignoring the book. It made the young man want to get closer. But that human part of him stopped the wolf. It was an inner battle of which the young man, for now, was winning.

"Where is the coven your brother went to?" Elvina asked suddenly. Breaking the silence and not looking up from the page she was reading.

"Just outside of the city," Vilkas said back to her. He did not hate the woman. He hated the fact he needed to be the one to watch her while his brother had to infiltrate a nest of the wretched beasts.

"He should be back. Would you like to go after him?" She asked him. Setting the book, she had been reading for most of the last hour down on the table.

"We were asked to remain here," Vilkas said to her, also closing his book. It's not like he could concentrate anyway. His mind did wander to his brother. Taking out multiple vampires was easier said than done, but he was only about a half an hour walk outside of the city. The Vampires would be sleeping during the day. It made them much easier to kill when they did not have time to use their draining abilities or their thralls get a good hit.

"You were asked to watch me. Kodlak said nothing of staying here." Evlina retorted.

"Have you ever even fought a vampire before?" Vilkas snapped suddenly. He hated the creatures, and lately, they have started to attack the city. A few nights ago, one had escaped, and the guards were able to track it back to its lair. Instead of dealing with the nest themselves though, they hired the companions to rid the hold of the threat.

"Well-" Evlina started and was cut off by Vilkas.

"They suck the blood of the living; they will make you into their slave without your say. Not only that, but they also say their power is growing." He stopped to take a breath. Pausing briefly to look at the woman. Her gaze was stone and showed no emotion to what he said. This made the beast inside him growl. "As much as I would love to go check on my brother, I really can not be babysitting a woman. Just this week they have attacked Whiterun's main gates. There were 4 of them and it took a dozen guards to take them out."

"But you know of this, don't you Elvina?" A voice said, entering the room. It belonged to Skjor. Just a step behind him was Aela, her glare fixed on the blond women. "Why are you so eager to leave? You must have to report back soon huh?" Evlina stood up from the chair then, standing at her full height. Back straight, chin held high and hands hat her side. When compared to a Nord though, this stance was more like a chihuahua threatening a wolf.

"Excuse me?" Elvina asked the male, rather politely given the circumstances.

"That dumb huh?" He spoke. This made Vilkas cringe mentally. He spoke this way often to new bloods and even to Farkas and himself often enough. He meant well normally, and it was meant to strengthen a person. If you earned Skjor respect, then that meant more. Before his thoughts could continue Skjor continued. "You must leave to speak with your kind. Disgusting Vampire. Your kind are the only ones who can go toe to toe with a werewolf." This made Elvina glare daggers at the man. Vilkas saw something in the woman just then. He was nervous about whether she would attempt to attack Skjor. This would be unreasonable though because Skjor was in his full armor, and both he and Aela were armed as well. Evlina said she was unable to use magic, but she also could be lying. Evlina shifted her stance then, and Skjor's hand fell to the hilt of his sword.

"Stupid Dog. You believe I am a vampire?" She chuckled at this before continuing, "I am a member of the Dawnguard. A vampire hunter. If your brain can process such a thing." Her words slipped out like venom. Vilkas stared at the woman just then.

"It still doesn't explain how you were able to single-handedly take down Vilkas. Even the Silver Hand need a team of at least four." Aela said from behind Skjor.

"Maybe you are not as strong as you belie-" Her words were cut short as a strong armored struck against her face. The women saw stars as she stumbled back into the table. The table struck the wall with a loud thud and knocked over most of the objects. Knives, forks, fruits, and a candle toppled to the ground. The candle extinguished on the way down, spilling wax down the wall and onto the rug below. Evlina's hand rested on the table to get her balance back. When her vision returned there was a large body in front of her.

"Skjor, you do not hit a woman!" Vilkas yelled at the man. Sizing him up. Vilkas was leaner than Skjor, but the two were about the same height. Vilkas was also not in armor and therefore had no added protection if the older man decided to go threw him.

"That woman has struck my last nerve." Skjor spat through clenched teeth. "Her scent is sickening."

"Enough!" Came a booming voice that commanded the attention of the room. Skjor and Aela turned to see Kodlak walking down the hallway. "Skjor, Aela, don't you have work to do?" Kodlak questioned as he moved around the group to stand beside Vilkas. Arms crossed over his chest.

"This woman is claiming to be a member of the Dawnguard harbinger," Skjor said.

Evlina looked to Kodlak's right hip where one of her belts and her crossbow hung. It was then she realized there was a small crack in the wood of it where the sight bridge was nailed into the stock. The weapon was not completely useless, but it soon would be if she could not get it repaired at fort Dawnguard. Kodlak spoke calmly to the group then, "This weapon is called a crossbow, and is given to every recruit of the Dawnguard. It is was designed by Bretons using dwarven technology. I was told by my contact that it can take many years to learn to use one efficiently and therefore not many members of the Dawnguard are using them yet." He stopped to take a breath.

"So then why carry one?" Aela asked the Harbinger only to be met with silence. She found that learning to use a regular bow and arrow was far more efficient that the clunky weapon. "In other words, the girl here is not a vampire."

Skjor let out a large annoying breath through his nostrils before turning to leave the room. Not saying a word to anyone as he pushed past Aela. Aela eyed the two men as Kodlak answered. "She is not." Aela nodded once before turning herself and leaving the room. Kodlak stepped forward and closed the door. Evidently not finished with the conversation. He turned back to see Vilkas asking the women if she was alright, which Evlina just nodded. Her right cheek was red from the impact of the metal. Luckily Skjor did hold back it seemed like her teeth were still attached. The young pair looked at the Harbinger as he motioned for them to sit down at the table. Kodlak pulled another chair over and sat down. Placing the crossbow in the center of the small table.

Evlina reached out and pulled the weapon closer to her to inspect the damage of the crack she already noticed earlier. "So Evlina," Kodlak started which had her look up from her inspection, "Another detail I learned is that the only ones currently using this crossbow have prior experience. It's also convenient that you hale from Daggerfall." He paused, looking at her hazel eyes. Vilkas felt like he could cut the air with a dagger.

"I'm an ex-knight." She spoke simply, running her finger over the crack of her weapon. Debating if even attempting to fix would help or hinder the sturdy weapon.

"Ex-Knight?" Vilkas questioned.

"High Rock was infested with werewolves who completely lost their minds to the beast about five years ago," Kodlak explained to the young wolf who was still very new to this world. Kodlak barely had a chance to explain some of the more gravesides to their gift. The eradication of their kind in High Rock is one such example.

"I joined the military when I was twelve." Evlina started, figuring that her vague technique was out the window now since Kodlak was more resourceful than she originally assumed. At this point, they killed her if she continued to lie. "It was a few years later when the werewolves became an issue. Due to being able to use this crossbow, I was assigned to assist with the hunt. Our findings ended up showing that it was a distraction to assassinate the high king. All those people were turned into werewolves against their will, then because they were unable to control their newfound power, they went mad. This thinned the military greatly. Well to sum it up, the assassination was stopped, and the High King ordered all werewolves killed out of caution." Evlina set the crossbow down on the table. Looking at the two wolves in front of her. Vilkas released a breath he did not know he was holding.

"What brings you to Skyrim?" Kodlak asked. Eyeing her carefully.

"Well, I did say ex-knight." Evlina reminded him, "I left after I was no longer needed. I came to Skyrim and joined up with the Dawnguard after I received an invitation from their leader." She said it simply. She was met with silence from the men. Kodlak apparently at a loss of words, and Vilkas unsure where to begin. Evlina spoke up instead. "May I have my belongings back so I can leave?"

"Actually, there is one more thing I must ask," Kodlak asked. "Farkas has been away for too long. I'm hoping you and Vilkas could look into it for me." Evlina opened her mouth to answer, but Vilkas interrupted.

"I can go alone." He said suddenly. Unsure whether he could trust this woman after just learning that not only is she a current vampire hunter, which is helpful given the circumstances, but recently she was hunting his own kind. Evlina seemed to ignore his answer and went to speak.

"I will need my armor and weapons returned." She said to the harbinger who subtly furrowed his eyebrows.

"That brings me to my next point. It's destroyed. Eorland was not able to mend it." Kodlak said, glancing at Vilkas who grimaced.

"Okay, then at least shoes then. I will go to the market. We will have to stop there before leaving anyway." Evlina said standing and speaking to Vilkas.

"Go ahead and borrow a pair from Aela. Her room is down the hall to the left." Kodlak said to the woman as she got up to open the door and leave the room. She shut the door behind her, leaving the wolves together.

"Vilkas" Kodlak spoke quietly, "You need to be careful. If it were my plan you would be in Jorrvaskr for a few more days. Your wolf is going to be fighting you every second. You need to hold it in and going to a nest with the hunter is dangerous. Especially with one that is still wounded."

"I understand Harbinger," Vilkas said to him.

Kodlak nodded before continuing, "She is also a woman. Something I am sure you have noticed. She bested you in battle Vilkas. Your wolf is not going to like that an unmated and pure woman did so."

Vilkas was speechless. Had Kodlak just warned him about sex? And on top of it telling him that Evlina was in fact a virgin. It would explain why he found her scent intoxicating and sitting that the table was the closest he had been to her. He was about to ask Kodlak how he could have possibly known when the door opened and Evlina stepped in. A pair of old boots on her feet.

"Vilkas, you should go," Kodlak advised. Vilkas was quite as he looked down at his feet. Kodlak also got to his feet and went to open the case that held Evlina's swords. He handed them and the crossbow to her. Vilkas stepped past Evlina.

"I'm just going to go change. I'll be right back." Vilkas then left the room and went down the hall to his own bedroom to change.

Evlina started to put her weapons on. Strapping the leather belts into place the best she could. Kodlak also handed her a small knapsack which Evlina recognized as her own. It held the gold coins which she would need, but also several bottles. She knelt on one knee to take a quick inventory of what she had and made a mental list of what she would need to purchase at the markets. She has no healing potions or food left, but there were several bottles of cure disease, ingredients, and extra crossbow bolts. Kodlak watched her for a minute or so before speaking. "Once this vampire business is settled, I would like to extend an invitation to join the companions."

Evlina stopped going through her bag and looked up at the elder. She honestly did not know how to respond. He was willing to take her in even with her history of killing their kind. "thank you" was all she could muster before she heard footsteps and shifting armor coming from down the hall. Vilkas made his appearance at the door. He was wearing a set of basic steel armor and had a great sword strapped to his back.

"Ready to go?" Vilkas asked, anxious to get on the road. He hoped they would not spend too much time in the market. Evlina stood up, tying the small bag to her belt.

"Yes," Evlina replied, walking out of the room.

✧✦❁✦✧

It was nearly four by the time the pair made it to the market. Many of the stores would be closing within the hour, therefore Evlina had to be quick. They first entered an apothecary. Vilkas looked at the different ingredients lining the walls and the bottles just behind them. The shop was owned by a very kind Imperial woman who was more than helpful to Evlina. The Breton woman had asked for a few healing potions for the trip. All of which were smaller and meant to be a minor potion. Arcadia only had about two in stock currently due to being bought out of most of her supplies earlier that day. Vilkas assumed it was the town looking to heal their guards after the attack a few nights ago.

Vilkas stepped up to the counter as Evlina pulled out her gold. "I got it." He said, putting his hand over her coin purse. It was the least he could do after last night, and now she was risking her life to help him. Before Evlina could protest, he paid the imperial.

"What a wonderful partner you have." Arcadia gushed. Evlina felt her cheeks flush with peachy red as Vilkas studdered.

"Huh, no we-" He tried to say but realized there was no need as Evlina cleared her throat.

"Thank you very much." The Breton spoke quickly, taking the potions with one hand and grasping the upper part of Vilkas's arm with the other led him out of the shop. They made it outside and closed the door to the shop when Evlina released her breath. She released Vilkas's arm then and started to walk towards the general store. Evlina pushed the door open and stepped inside. Vilkas followed her and bumped into her as she abruptly stopped to look at the Breton behind the counter.

"There is a face I never thought I would see again. Welcome, Milady." The male Breton spoke. "What brings a Paladin to my store today?"

"What's a Paladin?" Vilkas asked as he shut the door to the shop. Drawing the attention of the Breton behind the counter.

"It is just a title," Evlina answered as she stepped up to the counter, Vilkas dropping the question for the time being. She proceeded to ask the Breton for numerous items. Such items included more healing potions, which the shopkeeper was able to produce one, a couple of bolts, and clothing. Evlina then asked for a place to change. He pointed behind him to another room, just behind the wall. Vilkas then stepped up to the counter.

"What is a Paladin?" Vilkas asked in a hushed voice, leaning over the counter slightly. The Breton looked the Nord up and down.

"A title." He said simply. Holding his hand out just waiting for the bribe. Vilkas rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket and pulling a few gold pieces out. Sometimes being a Companion meant you were taken advantage of and shopkeepers especially knew you have money.

"So I've heard. What else can you tell me?" Vilkas said to the male Breton dropping the coins into his hand. The Breton pocketed the coins.

"A very prestigious title, especially given to someone so young. I believe she was only 16.. or maybe 17 when the title was earned. Everyone in dagger talked about it for months, I was lucky enough to be in town during the ceremony. It was actually my last time in Daggerfall before I relocated to Skyrim. I would be surprised you do not know, although Daggerfall politics don't travel far from High Rock. For a minute I was worried she was here to arrest me." The shopkeeper spoke. He eyed Vilkas as he spoke. It was no secret that the Breton had gotten into some trouble in High Rock. Possibly due to some bad trading.

"Have you ever heard of the Knights of the Dragon?" Belethor asked in a whisper. Vilkas shook his head and the Breton continued, "To put it simply, the highest rank in the Knights of the Dragon is the Paladin. You will have to learn more from your partner there as most of the stories that I have are just that. Stories." With that Vilkas stood straight up. He was not going to be able to get more out of the man.

He took a few long strides to stand by the doorway, expecting Evlina to be finished changing. He peered around the corner slightly to get a look at Evlina. She was still standing, her back was turned to him. It must have been her dropping her weapons or bag. He could see her body. She had just finished pulling the bandages off. Vilkas found his eyes wandering down her body. There were many scars, most thin white lines. They were also adorned by claw marks which he felt a ping of guilt as he realized that must have been from him last night. The sight of her bare flesh though made his beast blood call to him. She bent down and picked up the potion she had just purchased from Belethor and drink about half before putting it back down. Swallowing with a grimace. Sometimes the potions were sweet, but more often they were very bitter and sour. She started to pull the pants and shirt over her head. It was then he realized that she was intending to go into a vampire's lair in nothing but clothing. He waited for her to dress before clearing his throat.

"Aren't you going to wear armor?" He asked. This made Evlina jump and turn as she laced up the top of the shirt. She wore a white peasant top that was tucked into the basic brown pants. For a common person, this would be a simple clothing set worn to work in, but on the Breton women, it was more comical. Especially since everything was more than like made for a Nord woman and was too large for her small frame. Somehow, she made it work though. She tucked the shirt into the pants and using her existing leather belts to secure everything in place. She started to pull her weapons back over her and securing them into place as well. The two swords were strapped to her back parallel to each other over her left shoulder. Her crossbow sat hooked in the center of the swords. He realized she must have been right-handed because everything was easy reaching distance for that arm.

"I wasn't planning on any of them getting that close. If they did then the backup plan would be using, you as a shield since you have the armor." She said. Picking up the healing potion again and drinking the rest of the liquid. Vilkas rose an eyebrow to this little plan of hers. "Look, my armor is in pieces and we really do not have the days needed for any of the blacksmiths to make me a new set. I'm not exactly the typical size you see in Skyrim." She said taking a few steps towards him. Nor do I have enough money on me to pay for a new set of armor she thought to herself. As much as her destroyed armor was his fault, she was not about to make him pay for a new set when she could just get a new set when she returned to the Dawnguard. Vilkas knew it was true, and they were very limited on time. He would just have to hope that her plan worked.

"Are you ready?" She asked while dropping the gold coins on the counter to pay for her merchandise. Vilkas nodded and after a thanks to the shopkeeper and a few more words exchanged between the Breton the pair left.

Vilkas's mind started to wander slightly. There was more to this woman then even she would admit. He could not tell if she was just being humble, or if she was trying to hide from her past. He assumed the latter due to her freezing up at the sight of the Breton in the shop. How did the two know each other? He wondered before he pushed the thought from his mind. He had to focus on being sure his brother was okay, then maybe he could confront the woman and find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of my ideas for Evlina's background come from the ESO missions. I fell in love with the idea of a young knight after reading some of the lore. I also learned about the paladins, but there is not much mention of them anywhere which when you're making up a story is almost perfect. 
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read my little story! Please let me know what you think in the comments! Also if something looks funny let me know. It's my first time using this site to post a story. 
> 
> Best,  
> Hres


	4. Rescue

The sun was just starting to set by the time Elvina and Vilkas made it to the front of the cave where the vampires were said to be. The sky was painted with reds, oranges, violets, and dark blues as the sun crept over the horizon. The air was growing colder, and Evlina hugged her arms to her body. Vilkas started to scan the area for possible thralls or even signs of Farkas.

Vilkas thought about what lied beyond the door to the cave and a shudder ran through him. Not much scared the young man, but Vampires, necromancers, and certain types of mages certainly did. He was unsure if it was the control over a person's life or the unpredictability of the creatures. He was feeling slightly better knowing that he had a skilled hunter with him. He had noticed that her demeanor seemed to change throughout the walk. In the morning she was a normal woman. She even had the grace to her step as she walked the halls beside him and ascended stairs. It was a grace he would normally see with the snobby noblewomen. Very soon he would be able to see what this paladin had to offer, although he did learn that closely last night. Not that he was in his right mind.

Evlina walked up beside him, pulling her crossbow from her back, and loading her first bolt. She has braided her hair into a French braid and secured it with a strip of leather. "Listen." She said quietly. "Whatever is in there should not affect you." She started to say as she pulled the bolt back to create that tension she needed.

"You mean because I am a werewolf?" Vilkas asked looking down at her. He had not even considered what potential benefits the gift could offer. Then again it was not like he has time to ask Kodlak today about the blood.

"Yes. At least I believe so. I have not heard of a case where a werewolf or vampire turning into the opposite. They can kill you like any sword or bow, but at least those weapons you are used to." Elvina told him with a slight laugh.

"I really hope you're right." Vilkas was getting impatient, his brother was in there after all. "Let's get this over with."

The pair went into the cave. It was dark. Completely dark, absolutely no torches or sources of light. This was what Evlina expected. It was one of the reasons why infiltrating a nest was more efficient during the day. You at least were able to see the light from the entrance. Vilkas found himself treading carefully. Here they were, in the dark. In a vampire coven no less. This had to be the dumbest thing Vilkas had gotten himself into well other than a fight with an ex-werewolf hunter he thought to himself. It was the sensation of a warm hand on taking his that made the young man growl involuntarily. There was followed by a quiet hush that flowed through Elvina's lips that quieted the beast. She held his hand as he crouched down to sneak better. She wondered if his werewolf side was allowing him to see in the dark, but then remembered that he was still very new to that side and may not have the control yet. She thought better than to ask.

Elvina could not see a thing as well. That was no secret. Her heart was racing just as hard as Vilkas's heart was. She had to be the expert… right? Sure, Elvina had done this before, but normally with others like herself or completely alone. Here she was with a newborn werewolf going in blind. She paused suddenly, forcing Vilkas to bump forward. Her crossbow was in her empty hand already. A bolt cocked and ready to go. She could hear speaking down the hall.

Elvina took another step forward to find her footing, only to kick and roll a rock. She mentally cursed herself. A wave of magic could be felt in the air down the cave. The shine of a spell being cast showed Elvina where the vampire was. The female fledgling was standing just in a doorway. Elvina released Vilkas's hand and lifted her crossbow so she would see through the sight and pulled the trigger in one practiced fluid movement. The bolt pierced the air and found its target. The vampire fell to the ground with a bolt threw her head as she turned into a pile of ashes sending the pair into darkness again. She reached into a pouch at her hip and pulled another bolt out. Cranking the cables back to create tension. As she did this the weapon started to crack slightly under the pressure.

They tiptoed down the hallway. Vilkas stopped as his nose was bombarded with the smell of death, blood, and decay. He in no way was expecting a sudden the pungent smell that hit his senses worse than any arrow. It took nearly everything for him not to purge everything in his body.

"Do you need a minute?" Elvina asked quietly, reaching back, and searching for his hand. She found it and gave a gentle squeeze. Vilkas was trying his best not to throw up. It reminded Elvina of her first vampire hunt. It was near Riften shortly after joining the Dawnguard with another more experienced recruit. He was there to assess her skills fighting the creatures. It was not easy and the smell from the rotting flesh of kidnapped villagers overwhelmed her senses. But she could not even pretend to feel how Vilkas was though. With his enhanced senses, it would only be far worse. A shake of the head from Vilkas told Elvina he was ready.

Towards the end of the tunnel came a light. They entered the room and were surrounded by caskets. This was an old catacomb, or at least appeared at such. It was hard to tell if the vampires moved into a catacomb, or overtime made the place a catacomb. Dim torches or blue mage fire surrounded the area, most likely for the thralls since vampires could see fine in the dark. Suddenly swirling blue light circled the area. Skeletons started to get up one by one. Vilkas pulled the two-handed sword off his back and took a stance on the stairs. Most of the skeletons started running up the stairs. Vilkas made quick work of them as they got close. The tactic of having the high ground made this very easy as all he had to do was hack and slash at the skeletons before they even got close enough.

Elvina was quick to take the skeletons archers out. Skeletons were harder to kill with an arrow or bolt due to the lack of flesh, but a well-placed arrow could break the skeletons apart in many smaller and more useless bones. The fight was quick. In total only about ten skeletons had risen, and this gave Elvina a sense of the power the vampire commanding them had. Vilkas continued down the stairs with Evlina on his tail. She was loading another bolt as her crossbow complained with the sound of splintering wood again. She wished she could see the damage, but even with the dim torches, it was difficult. A bone chime radiated then as Vilkas brushed it with his shoulder. The sound of raddling bone echoed through the caves. Just as the pair turned the corner, there were met face to face with a frost atronach. The monstrous creature ran towards the pair. Vilkas pushed Evlina back as he blocked the massive arms coming down. She could feel the chill coming off the creature.

Vilkas pushed the monster back before finding his footing and slashing his sword horizontally towards it. The sword struck, scrapping through the ice in a high-pitched scratching sound. The summoned creature was not phased as he slammed down on the ground. Around the corner, Elvina could see a vampire. Magic at both of the male's hand as he commanded the creature. She pulled her crossbow up to line up her shot and pulled the trigger, missing the vampire as the bolt bounced off the frost atronach who moved into the way. She swore mentally as she started to load another bolt.

Vilkas prepared to block the creature again by holding his sword up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Evlina run around him. She fell to her knees suddenly she slid between the legs of the frost atronach Once on the other side, she lined her site up again and took the shot, this time into what she hoped was the summoning arm that the vampire of using. Her bolt hit the center of the elbow joint, causing the vampire to scream, but the spell did not fault. Evlina loaded another bolt as the vampire pulled out the one that hit him. This gave Evlina vital seconds to raise her crossbow again and shoot. This time the bolt found its mark on the side of the vampire's neck. The Vampire screamed again as the frost Atronach started to turn towards Evlina who was positioned behind it.

Vilkas saw this and slashed again, trying to get the creature's attention. "Evlina move." He ordered as the creature lifted its heavy arms. She held up her loaded crossbow and shot for the last time, finally hitting the vampire in the head, and turning him into ash. As the male vampire died the frost atronach started to disappear just as the hit would have struck.

Vilkas made his way towards the platinum woman as a figure caught his attention. In slow motion, he saw a young vampire come out from behind the corner. Casting a red swirling magic at Elvina. It hit and stunned the woman momentarily. Vilkas ran towards the young vampire, weapon ready. The young vampire changed her spells trajectory to Vilkas. Vilkas though did not feel a thing, glad to see that Evlina had been right. He reached her quickly and sliced quickly, removing her head from her body in one quick motion.

Vilkas turned back to the vampire hunter. He could see her going into her bag and pulling out a bottle that did not look like the healing potions they had bought earlier in the day. He also noticed that her skin has glowing red patches embedded into it. He recognized this as dragonskin, the trait of the Bretons. He had seen it a few times in the past. Hers through appeared brighter than normal. Giving off a glow like fire shining through an amber stone. She walked up to him while bringing the potion to her lips and drinking the continents.

"What was that magic?" He asked the small Breton as she put the empty bottle back into her bag.

"That is the spell the vampire's used to infect the living with Sanguinare Vampiris. After a few days, it kills and then turns the sick into one of them. It is easy to cure if caught early enough." Elvina told him. They stepped over the piles of ash and headed further into the lair. Vilkas was about to ask more when a scent that wasn't so vile wafted into his nose. His brother. Vilkas ran down the passage.

"Vilkas!" Elvina called. Unable to stop the male. Vilkas ran down the passage. Coming to the end he saw blood… and lots of it. Several cages were hanging from the ceiling and bolted into that wall. One of the cages had a pile of bodies nonchalantly thrown together. His eyes scanned over the pile in horror. He heard footsteps and turned, seeing Evlina catching up to him. Her own eyes widened slightly with the horror. Apparently, this was not normally the state in which you find a vampire's lair. His eyes moved through the cages until it came to the last one. Laying on his back was a very naked Farkas. The younger twin was not moving. He had deep slashes, puncture wounds, and dried blood all over his body. Several marks would certainly turn into bruises. Vilkas walked up to the cage as anger filled him. He felt his vision start to cloud over as a screen went over his eyes. This time it was different though. Instead of blacking out, the screen helped him to see better in the dark.

"Farkas!" Vilkas growled, catching the scent of a vampire nearby. The beast forced his way thought the mental persistence of Vilkas and started to come to the surface. Dark fur started to grow from his body and Armor snapped off in heaps, falling to the ground with a loud thud. It was sickening the sounds Elvina could hear the sickening sound of bones snapping to reform the body from across the room. Vilkas's body contorted in a way that appeared very painful as his body started to adjust and grow. This time she backed up behind a pillar to hide from the beast. She was in no way prepared to tire him out tonight. Once completely changed, Vilkas dropped down onto all fours and took off down the last passage.

She came out from behind the pillar and looked into the cage. Farkas was beginning to move, possibly from the commotion of steel hitting a dirt floor or a full-body contortion. She looked at the cage, knowing that there had to be a key, but there was no time to look for it. She looked at the lock and reached up to her sword pulling it out in one swift motion, putting her crossbow on the ground with the other hand. The blade would have to be strong enough. She pushed the end of the steel blade into the lock as hard as she could to wedge it. Once it was wedged, she started to push on the blade to force the lock apart. The first time she tried the sword slipped from the space and she had to start over. This continued for a few minutes until on her third try the lock popped. "Farkas, come on. Wake up." Elvina said as she dropped the sword to the ground and went into the cage. Farkas groaned as she lifted his head and put it on her lap. Her hands nearly pulled away as she realized he had a high fever. It was a side effect of Sanguinare Vampiris, but it would still be early enough to stop.

She pulled one of the healing potions out first and pressed it to his lips. She hoped because it came directly from an alchemist it did not have the sour bitter taste that the one from the general store had. "Farkas, you need to drink this." She told the man. She put it to his lips, the tilted slowly. Allowing the maroon liquid to drizzle into his mouth and down throat at a very slow rate. Either the potion worked very fast, or the taste was that bad before Farkas sat up suddenly. Nearly knocking the bottle from her hands. She caught it luckily.

"What the hell happened?" Farkas asked lazily as he came to. Eyes narrowing on the woman once he realized who was here.

"I don't know, but your brother is here as well so do not give me that look," Elvina told the man sternly. She held out the bottle of the healing potion to Farkas. It was about halfway gone already. "you need to drink this." He took the bottle and eyed the liquid in a way that you would think that that potion had somehow insulted his mother. He drank it down in one gulp as a true Nord who could hold his liquor could. When his eyes turned back to the ash haired woman, she was holding two more bottles. One was another healing potion and the other he was unsure. He took the healing potion first and started to drink.

"The second is a disease cure. It will prevent you from turning into a vampire." She explained. She could see the skepticism flash over his eyes before he took that bottle as well and drank the entirety. Evlina got up to her foot and stepped out of the cage. She needed to find his belongings and it was not hard. Vampires were not creative and all of his items were in a chest within the same room. Farkas got to his foot and stumbled over the chest with a grown. Evlina adverted her eyes from the male's nakedness. Wonderful, now I have seen them both naked she thought to herself.

A very loud howl rolled down the hallway that Vilkas has run down. Farkas stared as Elvina, unsure what to even ask as she reached down and picked up her sword, dropping it into its sheath, and bending down again to pick up her crossbow.

"We should hurry," Elvina said turning to Farkas.

"You mean you want to go towards that sound?" Farkas questioned, having enough of this hell hole for a lifetime.

"That howl was your brother," Evlina told him a matter of factly. Seeing the confusion draw on his face she remembered that Farkas was not a member for the circle just yet and therefore did not know of the change. She started to walk down the hall, Farkas on her heel as she quickly explained. "The inner circle of your order is werewolves. Vilkas took the blood last night and changed just before you woke up." She was loading a bolt as she started to run down the short hallway. When entering the room, she could see the large werewolf standing over the eldest vampire. As she entered with Farkas, the two yellow eyes looked up at the pair, and warning growl coming out as if to claim the kill.

The vampire though had other plans as his right hand started to glow with the workings of a spell. Reacting on instinct, Evlina lifted her crossbow and shot. The bolt whirled through the air and stuck the vampire's head. The vampire gasped at the impact and his hands fell to the ground. The resulting release of the trigger was enough for the crossbow to fracture the rest of the way. The weapon splinted in her hands and fell to the floor in two large pieces.

Farkas looked at the pile of ashes on the ground and back up to the massive black wolf-like figure looming over the body. Its muscles flexed as the beast looked down at the pile of ashes. He dropped down onto all fours and sniffed the still glowing pile before letting out a wicked snarl. Elvina stepped forward. She felt a tear of sweat roll down the side of her face as her heart started to race.

"Vilkas, we have to go." She said calmly, stepping forward again more into the room. She could hear Farkas take a sharp intake of breath several meters behind her. He appeared to be frozen in his place. Evlina assumed that Farkas was in complete denial that this wicked beast was his brother. Elvina stepped closer. She repeated his name. The beast just ignored her, snarling again following it with a growl.

"Vilkas?" She asked again. Now within reaching distance of Vilkas. He growled again and leaped. Elvina found herself pinned to the ground within seconds. Its clawed paw held her shoulder into the ground. Farkas went to step forward, but Elvina shook her head and held her hand up off the ground to show him a halting position. She had Vilkas's attention now.

"Vilkas? It's me. Elvina." She told the man sweetly. He had to be in there. He simply had to be. "Your brother is here too. He is feeling much better after-" The beast pushed down harder, causing a grunt rise from Elvina's throat as she spoke, "-he had those potions we got from the market today." The head of the beast moved closer to her head. Blood was slathered around his mouth and when mixed with the saliva caused a drip of blood-tinged drool to drop from his mouth to her neck. Vilkas started to sniff around her face, moving down her neck. The closer Vilkas got, the more blood was smeared along her face and neckline.

One thing Elvina had to notice was how gentle the beat was being this time around. The paw on her shoulder did not feel the greatest as she was sure he was giving her new puncture wounds, but overall he seemed more in control. His entire weight was not on her and he has so far not killed her. That in of itself was a plus.

The werewolf started to get more in more interested in the woman underneath him as the paw on her shoulder released and moved to start to pull on her shirt. At this Farkas finally interrupted. "Brother, I'm here," Farkas told his brother. Causing the wolf's head to snap up towards the voice and stare towards the man leaning on the frame of the doorway. The werewolf let out a deep sigh and Instead of attacking through the wolf started to fade. The hair receded into the skin, and his body contorted yet again to repurpose itself back into a normal human Nord. In time that wolf completely reverted into the great young Nord. Vilkas let out a grown as his senses started to come back. He was still in the same position on top of Elvina. Vilkas took a second to realize, and he only truly did when one of her hands touched his bare chest.

"You're crushing me." She said with a smile. His hand was pinning Elvina to the ground still, and her face and neck appeared caressed over with blood smears. Thoughts popped up in Vilkas's mind, and not ones he needed to be having with his brother in their presence. As much as he much enjoyed the woman in that position, he wondered if maybe it would be possible to have her in it again… soon. He shook his head, remembering what Kodlak said about it. She is pure... he reminded himself mournfully. Vilkas muttered some apologizes and got off her. He could not have those thoughts. She would be leaving soon after all.

Vilkas stared at the newly ashen body. He looked down at his hands and saw the blood on his hands. What had happened to him? He then looked down at Elvina she had just started to get up. He held his hand out for her to take, realizing that again he was completely nude in front of this woman. Once she was on her feet his gaze turned to Farkas who appeared completely in awe. His brother was that beast. He could hardly believe it. The two did not say a word though.

"We should go," Elvina said to the two men as she brushed off her clothing. She could feel the tension in the room between them. It was almost suffocating her more than the smell the cave system had. She reached down and picked up the broken crossbow. She could try to have a blacksmith put some nails into it as support for the time being, but it would more than likely break again. Vilkas had continued down the hall where Farkas and Evlina could hear him pulling his armor on. She gave a small nod to Farkas before walking forward to meet up with his brother and leave the wretched place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this little chapter. It took me a little while to write it, so I hope it flows okay. I also hope the ending was not too gross. I wanted it to be slightly realistic, well as realistic as werewolves can get. These chapters are also quickly getting longer and longer in their word count. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the story! 
> 
> Best,   
> Hres


	5. Bretons are not Built for Cold

By the time they were able to crawl out of the cave the day was completely gone. Stars shimmered above them and the moon cast enough light so dark objects could still be seen. On the way out Farkas told them how he got caught, not that he could remember much at all. From the sound of it, he had been able to take out a few of the vampires before he collapsed. Vilkas asked if it could have been a sleeping spell to which Evlina assured him that she was not sure. For the most part, Farkas was relaying on Vilkas to help him walk. The effects of the minor healing potions only helping for a short time. Once they were outside under the moonlight they chose to wait until morning before heading back to Whiterun. Farkas was stable but needed rest before he could make the walk back. Or at least that was what Vilkas decided for him. They made camp in a small area surrounded by trees not too far from the main road in case one of the other companions came to look for the trio.

They did not have any sleeping rolls or blankets as they were not preparing to stay the night outdoors. This ill-preparedness ended up being an issue as the night air caught up with Evlina. She was freezing, her teeth chattered until they were able to make a fire. It was one of the times she wished she could summon a simple flame spell to help keep warm. The two Nord men though were not as bothered by the cold. As soon as Farkas laid down on the snow-covered grass he was asleep. Vilkas and Elvina sat across from each other. Warming by the fire. Their eyes meeting every so often, but neither saying a word. It was Evlina who ended up speaking first.

"I'm going to find a place to wash up," Elvina said suddenly. Beginning to stand and regretting her decision as she stepped out of proximity of the fire. She was covered in blood, drool, and sweat. Not to mention dried blood from even the night prior and grime from traveling on the roads for the last week. By this time, she has the hope to be getting into a warm bath in Fort Dawnguard. Under the Fort was a small heated spring that just made the travel worth it when you stepped into it.

"You can wash in the morning. It is dangerous at night." He said to the women while seated on the ground. He shifted slightly, his armor has to remain on but he was not looking forward to sleeping in it. "This area is filled with Bandits."

"Werewolves as well," She reminded him with a small smirk.

"There is a river just down the hill. Try not to go too far. I'll stay here with Farkas and keep watch." Vilkas said to her in a warning fashion.

"I'll be back soon." She said back to him. Watching Vilkas chuckle a bit at her stubbornness. Elvina rolled her eyes before walking away from the camp. She found a stream just a few minutes away in the direction that Vilkas mentioned. It must have been his hearing she thought to herself.

She knelt on the ground and reached down into the water. With a cupped hand she allowed the water to pool into the hands before she splashed it on her face, wiping away the events of the last few hours. The water just like the rest of the outside was freezing. Shivers ran down her back in quick succession as she continued to cup water and clean herself. She got to the point where she needed to remove her weapons, which she did quickly, followed by her shirt. She was down to her breast band and a pair of pants. Once stripped she was able to get a look at her wounds. They were still closed and did not appear red, swollen, or really had any pain. She released a cold breath which turned into a puff of icy vapor, relieved that she had not reopened them. She then took some water again from the river and lightly cleaned her body. The skin on her arms turning into goosebumps all over. She had been leaning over the flowing icy water when behind her she heard a branch snap.

"Very funny Vilkas," Elvina said with a slight chuckle. Of course, he would not let her go alone to clean herself, or perhaps he was trying to get a peek. She remembered what his wolf form felt like over her. Pinning her to the ground, running his wet nose over her flesh. She wondered what it would like if those were his lips instead. She turned her head hearing another footstep and a bush rustle over the noise of the water. Standing there was not Vilkas, but another Nord. He was adorned with furs, leathers and a steel sword was at his belt, not draw. His face was painted with red streaks of warpaint, and brunette hair tied back tightly against his scalp. Evlina took a sharp breath in at the revelation that a stranger has been watching her washing.

"Hello, pretty lady." The man spoke with a dangerous twinge in his voice, "why don't you take everything else off and be a good little girl." He looked her up and down which made Evlina uncomfortable. Her eyes darted to her weapons which she had stupidly placed out of reach to keep them away from the water. Her arms went over her chest to cover herself the best should cough and she peered back up at the man who was stepping closer.

"Those are pretty swords you have there," He spoke with a smug smirk on his face, "I bet I would eat like a king if I were to sell them."

Oh good, a bandit. I am glad Vilkas just had to be right Evlina thought to herself. The bandit got close enough to her to where his hand took hold of her chin, lifting the Breton's face sharply to take a closer look at her. He rolled her face over in his hands to see all angles before smiling at the woman. "Looks like we have some time to have some fun." The bandit said to her. Evlina started to run through the various self-defense techniques she knew.

Before she could settle on one maneuver, a dagger came out of nowhere and pressed against the bandit's throat. Pressing in just hard enough to crease the skin. The Nord froze in place as he felt the cool steel threatening to sever his artery in a single fluid movement.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't cut your throat." A menacing command came from behind the bandit. Evlina recognized the voice as belonging to Vilkas.

"Oh, come now, we were just having fun," the Bandit tried to reason, "I'll even give her back when I'm finished then you can have your turn. Bretons usually stay pretty tight." At these words, a blush crawled up Evlina's neck and made its way to her cheeks where she could feel the heat.

The dagger pressed harder into the bandit's throat, enough to draw some blood. At this sensation, the bandit moved. In one swift motion, he shoved Evlina, sending her splashing into the river. His elbow shot back to hit Vilkas, but the young Nord instead kicked the bandit's knee out. The Bandit fell to the ground and Vilkas looked to the water as the Bandit took the opportunity to swing his arm back. Vilkas caught the arm easily and bent it behind the Bandit in a sharp twisting motion.

"I suggest you walk away." Vilkas threatened, hearing the surface of the water break and the sounds of someone taking a deep breath. Vilkas shoved the bandit back towards the woods where he fled. The bandit after all was looking for an easy target, and he certainly did not get that with a companion lingering nearby.

Vilkas's head whipped around as Evlina started to step out of the water. Her arms her clutching tight at her either side of her body. Her pants were sticking her legs which showed off the subtle curves of her hips. Most notably of all, her teeth were chattering but she quickly got this under control. The skin on her body was covered in goosebumps from the frigid air.

Vilkas and Evlina looked one another before in unison asking, "Are you okay?" They starred at each other again before laughing. Evlina stepped closer to Vilkas then and lifted one of her hands to rest on his cheek. Vilkas felt his breath catch at the sudden sensation. Her fingers were icy cold as they ran across the short stubble of his growing beard. Vilkas looked down at her with warm eyes as she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Vilkas did not move right away, in simple shock that this woman whom he had nearly killed the previous night was now kissing him under the moonlight. It was a few long seconds before she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. Vilkas then realized that in his shock he forgot to return the kiss. Evlina started to walk towards her weapons to picked them up, but Vilkas reached out with a glove covered hand and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. He bent down towards her and pulled her into him for another kiss. This time it was Evlina's turn to be stunned, but she recovered soon enough and pressed more of herself into it. She could feel his tongue slide against the crease of her lips, asking for permission to enter. She parted her lips and deepened the kiss. She could hear a small playful growl escape his throat as her hands reach up to bury themselves in his hair. Pulling his closer to her.

Vilkas released her wrist and put his hands on her back, frustrated by the barrier of the gloves between them. He pulled them off them, not breaking the demanding kiss, and threw them to the ground with a slight thud. His hand then found her back. At the contact, he felt her shiver between his fingertips and break the kiss for a quick second. "You're so warm." She whispered into his ear. Vilkas's mouth started to descend and leave small kisses down her neck. He smiled into the soft sensitive skin as he pulled her closer. A small moan escaped Evlina's lips and Vilkas paused, going back up to her lips and kissing sweetly.

"I like that noise you just made." He whispered into her lips, one of his hands traced vertically up the notch of her back, sending move small shivers through the Breton's body. He kissed her again then, more roughly this time and filled with need. His hands slid down her side tenderly, and took hold of her hips, pulling them into him even closer than before. Their tongues wrestled with each other as their kiss grew more passionate and filled with lust. She could feel the wolves tongue stroke hers in quick rhythmic tangles. It tickled her nerves much like a lightning spell cast from the fingertips. One of her hands reached up to grip the material of his armor, pulling him closer to her level. Their teeth clicked together at the clumsiness of their want for each other. The cold metal of the armor hit her skin and forced a sudden sharp intake of breath. One of Evlina's hands moved down to his face as she broke the kiss. Her hazel eyes met his own. Filled with want for the man standing in front of her. What did she want? Well only what a proper woman could not say to a man.

"I can't…" she started, nearly breathless from the passion that passed between them. Vilkas already knew why, but he could not be the one to say it. "I've never… and I don't- I just can't" She said finally, completely at a loss for words. Her hands dropped to her sides. "The way I was raised… I have to wait until I'm married." With this Vilkas released her hips and brought one of his hands up to rest on her cheek, giving her a short sweet peck on the lips.

"It's okay. I understand." He said into her lips. He was no saint, but that came with being a companion. It was always a joke in Jorrvaskr how women would throw themselves at the twins. Something about the brothers being eligible seemed to draw in the women, or at least the ones looking for coin in exchange for sex. "Now let us get you back to the fire. You must be freezing." He said with a small smile. His beast growled from within the back of his mind. Vilkas picked up her weapons while Evlina put the slightly damp shirt back on.

"Thank you." She said to him as he placed his hand at the small of her back, leading her towards where they made camp. They were back within a few minutes. Farkas was still on his back sleeping, not moving an itch since Evlina went to wash up. She sat on the ground and pulled her boots off, water rushing out of them when she turned them upside down. She placed them near the fire to dry off. Vilkas watched her for a bit. Every movement she made had shivers behind it. The Breton woman was freezing, but with that Nord like stubbornness, she wasn't going to say anything. She was getting herself settled as Vilkas started to pull off his armor. Once he was down to his shirt and pants, he looked up at the Breton women.

"Evlina, come here." He said to her. Hazel eyes perked up in a quizzical look. She did not move right away. "I'm not cold, but I could help keep you warm." He said, realizing how it sounded as the words left his mouth. Evlina opened her mouth to say something but Vilkas interrupted her, "I don't mean it like that." A blush crossed his face with fury, "I mean I would hate to see you catch a cold."

She laughed at his nervousness and stood up. The cold winter air was proving to be too much. Strolling over to the young Nord and sitting down beside him. "The first thing I'm buying in Whiterun is a fur cloak." She said to Vilkas with a smile.

"You should do that more Evlina," Vilkas said to the woman. Evlina looked up at him, her brows furrowed together, unsure of his meaning. "you know, smile. It looks good on you." This made the Breton smile slightly wider.

"Lina." She said to him, "call me Lina. It is what I prefer. Evlina is more formal." To this Vilkas laughed as he put his arm around her. Dawn would be here in a few hours, and he could stay awake to keep watch anyhow. After that embrace earlier there was no way he was going to sleep.

It got quiet then between the two, but not uncomfortably. Soon after he left the lightweight of the woman against him as she fell asleep against him. Vilkas maneuvered in a way so he could lay Lina down. For a second, he debated whether to move, but when the platinum-haired woman shivered as the loss of heat he decided to lay down as well. He laid behind her with her facing the fire and her back up against him, keeping the cold out the best he could. His arm fell around her waist gingerly, remembering the still healing wounds from the previous night. He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to the back of her platinum-haired head. His eyes watched the flames of the fire for a while before the need to sleep overcame him as well.

✧✦❁✦✧

Her body started to become aware of itself as morning crept upon them. The first thing she realized was how cold her back she felt. Her face and chest though were very warm. The smell of cooking meat filled her nostrils then. She did not realize how hungry she was until the smell made her salivate. It was then she overheard two voices.

"How long have you been a werewolf?" She heard the gruffer voice of Farkas ask.

"For about two nights…" His brother answered in a hushed tone. There was a bit of silence between the two.

"Is that why you were sore yesterday morning? The transformation looks painful." Farkas asked. He was slowly understanding the puzzle.

"It is." Vilkas replied bluntly before taking a breath and continuing, "But no, it wasn't the transformation. I met Lina on the road while I was transformed and attacked her. She defended herself and did a great job doing so. Turns out our friend here is a member of the Dawnguard, so she is used to fighting vampires and has some experience with werewolves." There was a bit of admiration in his voice. He had never battled a werewolf in the past and knew why now. The Companions were the wolves in the nearby area.

"Well, that explains why she came back you all in rough shape. Skjor said that she was found like that, and it was more likely a bear that destroyed her armor." Farkas said. Vilkas had known that his brother had harassed the elder members of the companions of answers, and they would know better than to tell the truth. Well, there really was no easy way, to tell the truth without letting out the secret. One of the two men got up then, and she heard them move closer to the fire.

"It's done," Farkas said to his brother who also got up. There was a hand on her shoulder then, and a gentle shake that followed.

"Lina." Vilkas said gently, "Do you want some breakfast?"

She opened her eyes then and noticed that the dawn had barely started to creep through the sky. The sun had not even risen over the horizon. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning. That was some of the best sleep she has gotten in a long time she realized. Farkas was cutting up the carcass of a rabbit with his dagger, handing Vilkas a small chunk and then Evlina. She also noticed that he had put his armor back on.

"Thank you," She said as she took the food. Taking a small bite. It was mornings like this when she would think about camping in the military. There was always coffee brewing and many times it would be left to burn. It was something she got accustomed to though. Coffee in Skyrim was hard to come by as many people here started their day with mead.

"After breakfast, we will start to head back to the city before they send the others to look for us," Vilkas announced to the agreement of Farkas and Evlina.

With her now dry boots donned, weapons added, and the fire kicked out, the trio started to make their way back to town. Farkas bombarded Evlina with questions. How long had she been with the Dawnguard? Where did she learn to fight? Could her crossbow be fixed? To this Evlina just laughed and said it was broken. She would bring it to Eorlund for parts. He finally asked about her swords, and why she had two on her back.

"Oh, one is a regular sword and the other is made of pure silver," Evlina answered. Reaching up and pulled the sword out. Vilkas noticed it was the one positioned lower in the parallel. She pulled it out and it looked like new. It was a double-bladed short sword with an insignia on the ball of the hilt and black leather wrappings on the hilt of it to create a comfortable grip. Down the glimmering silver blade, there was a knot-like pattern that Vilkas could only assume was a Breton pattern. He had seen Bretons wear those Celtic knots often. It was very common, and they came in many patterns. She handed the sword to Farkas who gave it a few test swings.

"It is beautiful, but I can't imagine it is as strong as steel. Why do you need a silver blade?" Farkas asked confused.

"It was my father's blade. I suppose I carry it for good luck. It's useless in this area though since…" She trailed off glancing to Vilkas, "It's for killing werewolves." She said bluntly which made Farkas stop. Vilkas felt like he had a light bulb go off in his head. He remembered back to the fight with what little snippets he could make out. She never drew that sword, only the other. Farkas gave an uncomfortable oh before handing it back to her. Evlina sheathed the sword and pulled out the other. It was a more basic steel sword with lots of damage to it.

Vilkas broke the tension then, reaching out and taking the steep sword. "I can't imagine this thing is very sharp" He looked the blade up and down, seeing all the divots and notches taken out of it.

"Yeah, I'll probably replace it today. I did use it to pry open a cage last night, and apparently swords are not good for that. But who knew?" With that, the trio laughed and continued their journey. They were able to make it to the Whiterun gates as the sun fully emerged from the horizon. The brothers walked ahead of Evlina this time. Her own thoughts keeping her entertained.

The Trio had made it back to Jorrvaskr in one piece. Farkas went right to bed. Vilkas went to his room to get out of his armor and did not come back immediately. Evlina assumed that he probably also fell asleep. She has changed back into the dress she wore previously sine the traveling clothes she bought needed to be washed. She had taken an apple from the table and asked for directions to Eorlund-Grey Mane, which to her surprise ended up being a dumb question since the forge was just outside and up some stairs. Once climbing to the top and needed to wait her turn to speak with the blacksmith. There were several people making purchases, ordering, and selling. Once it was Evlina's turn, she could see his eyes look at her with some confusion. She was not one of his normal customers.

She had asked about her armor, to which Eorlund showed her the heap of scrap that used to be her beautifully decorated blackened iron armor. Instead, they spoke about what could be made as a replacement since it was on the companion's dime of course. In the end, Evlina settled on some leather armor just to get her back to Fort Dawnguard. He also looked at the crossbow and appeared very interested in keeping it to learn how it worked which Evlina allowed.

✧✦❁✦✧

It was afternoon now. The sun was high overhead and she sat cross-legged on the rocks that lined the forge and faced the open fields. She could see guards patrolling the path, farmers working their fields, and merchants moving merchandise.

"How are you treating our guest Eorlund?" She heard a voice say, turning her head she could see Kodlak talking up the path with Vilkas just behind him.

"Just finishing up," Eorlund replied as Kodlak gave him a small basket. Eorlund opened the basket and pulled out some of the items. Three bottles of mead, a chunk of bread, assortment of meat, and apples. He took a bite out of the bread as he worked. Kodlak and him exchanging pleasantries as Vilkas stepped over to Evlina, taking a seat on the rock beside her.

"I just want you to know what I am going to have to wear leather armor." She said to him, as it that was the worst thing possible. Vilkas chuckled at her slight brattiness which made her smile.

"I'm sure it will look good on you." He whispered, hoping the older men did not overhear. He pulled out a bottle of mead and opened it, offering it to her. Evlina took the bottle and took a long swig before handing it back to the young Nord to do the same.

"Evlina," Eorlund called over his shoulder. She got up from the rock and went over to him as the master blacksmith stood up, holding out the leather armor, which she took with a thank you to the blacksmith. It was just basic brown leather armor, but he had also added the extra layer of fur inside of it to help keep her warm.

"Did you get a sword too?" Vilkas asked from behind her to which Evlina shook her head. Before she could say anything though Vilkas spoke up again, "She will need skyforge steel, lightweight and possibly small enough to fit inside of the existing sheath." Vilkas said as he held up her sheath. He walked over to Eorlund and pulled the steel blade out to which Eorlund simply laughed at the state of the blade.

"Girl, what did you do to this poor blade." He questioned, throwing it into a scrap pile. He looked at the existing sheath and nodded. On the table were several pieces of armor and weapons already made. He scanned over them before selecting a sword from the mix and bringing it back over. It was a simple steel blade, but shorter. "One of the guards asked me to make this, but they have not been back in over a week. I'll just make another." He slipped the blade into the sheath which it fit for the most part. Suddenly there was running up the path. They all turned to see the courier.

"I've been looking for you." A middle ages man said to her. "I have something for you, your eyes only." He reached into his pocket and pulled a letter out. Handing it to her.

"thank you," Evlina said to the male as he nodded and started to walk away. Evlina turned the letter over and saw the insignia. If she knew it, her face did not show. Cracking the wax seal, she opened the letter and scanned the words quickly.

"I have to leave to go to Fort Dawnguard." She told the group, looking up to see their faces. A slight flash of sadness flashed over Vilkas's face as he realized that he did not want her to leave. Unfortunately, sometimes things are just out of our control. Evlina left his life as quickly as she came into it. Vilkas did not understand why, but he had fallen for this woman completely and irrationally over the last 2 days. But her duty was elsewhere, just as his was with Jorrvaskr.

The Breton women left wearing the brown leather armor, which he did has to admit looked terrible, but it would do the job. She only has her swords on her back as the crossbow was left with Eorlund. Vilkas tried to find a sense of normalcy, but he could not keep his mind off the women. That was until about a week later when a letter arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I felt bad making you wait for the fluff, so I figured I would give you two chapters in one day. I just love this little moment between them. I have to travel for work, so I'll work on my chapters since planes are boring otherwise. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Best,  
> Hres


	6. Letters

_Dear Vilkas,_

_I have made it back to Fort Dawnguard safety. Luckily, it only snowed once on the way, and the carriage driver was able to move through it with no issues from the two studs that pull his carriage. The leather armor kept me warm on the way which I was very fortunate for. I seemed to have returned at a good time. There are several new recruits who wish to take up the fight, though many of them are simple farmers and have never seen or even held a sword or crossbow. I have not been stabbed or shot yet, so at least the training bit about which end is the pointy side is sticking._

_There have been more attacks than Whiterun I learned as well. Every hold apart from Riften and Windhelm has had at least one attack. I am hoping that by taking out that nest near Winterhold it will slow down their advance from your city for the time being. If possible, see if you can stock up on supplies for potions that will cure the disease. Any alchemist should know how to make it. I have heard prayer helps too, but I have not tried it myself._

_Oh! We also took down another vampire nest near Morthal. I was not apart of it, but the mission was successful from what I heard._

_I do apologize for leaving so abruptly. Isran, our leader, called me back to help with the training. I wish we could have had more time to talk over what happened between us. I also wanted to add that these missions may end my life at any moment, although that goes the same for you. I suppose we are in the same boat when it comes to that fact._

_I look forward to hearing from you soon,_

_Lina_

He read the letter for the fifteenth time now. Still not coming up with a suitable reply. He read her handwriting carefully, the loops, connecting letters, and scratches over misspellings. It was perfect. Not the perfect letter of some stuffy noble, but the letter of someone who probably had a few minutes of spare time and thought to scribble down her thoughts. It had been about two weeks after the letter arrived. It came from a courier, and honestly, Vilkas was not expecting such a thing. It spoke of apology for her leaving so suddenly, and also how her work was going. Vilkas had to think of the glory she was going through. He could almost feel the excitement in her words of how she brought down another coven. At the same time though, he felt as if she left details out. Probably for good reason if he had to guess. No one wants to write about sad things. As much as he knew Elvina could not tell him the complete truth, but he wished to know more. He drew in a deep breath and looked to the blank letter that was one his side table.

He needed to do this and work out his nerves. Vilkas pulled the blank piece of paper closer to him while picking up the quill from the bottle of ink. He started simply with a Dear Lina and his thoughts took over from there. He spoke of his last week, how is brother was feeling better and how they even killed a few bears. Overall helping to train the new whelps was one of his new jobs. He looked down at the letter. Not perfect, but it would suffice. Signing it simply with a name he set it aside to dry and blew out his candle. He rolled back into his bed, pulling the furs over him. The next morning, he was able to get the letter out first thing in the morning to a courier.

A reply came just four days later. This time he was able to formulate a reply much quicker. Each time a new letter would come from Fort Dawnguard, he would excuse himself from whatever he was doing to read it at least once. Just enough to know she was alive. Towards the end of the day, he would reading and reread the new letter for hours before formulating the perfect reply. He would send it out the same day when possible, but for the most part, it went out the next day. He continually had jobs as work was never done. He would go out to rescue kidnapped nobles, slay creatures, or raid bandit camps. He was at least near a city most of the time where he receives a letter and gets another out. Being a member of the circle gave him the freedom to do what he wished. It got to the point where Farkas commented that he had never seen his brother so focused on a woman to which Vilkas just mentioned that this was different. He didn't know how many letters it took before he got his first letter signed with love Lina.

Finally, the letter he has hoped to see came. She would be passing through town on her way to the reach to meet with a recruit. She did not put too many details, but it much has been an important recruit since she was leaving to go speak with her. He currently stood leaning against the fence, watching the distance for a carriage. It was about the middle of the spring day and many people passed by him going about their own business. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Just then there was a tug on his arm. He looked down to see a child trying to get his attention.

"Mr. Companion sir?" The small boy asked, drawing Vilkas's attention from the road.

"How can I help you, young man?" Vilkas asked, uncrossing his arms and looking down.

"How can I be a companion?" The boy asked Vilkas. Suddenly there was a woman running up to Vilkas and the small boy.

"Jalmner! I told you not to wander off. Sir, I'm sorry he was troubling you." She apologized to the young Nord while putting her hands on the boy's shoulder. Vilkas just laughed telling the mother that the boy was not causing any harm. He knelt on the ground in front of the boy.

"To be a companion you have to want to help people and get stronger every day while having honor for your friends and family. If your parents allow, come talk to us when your order to see about joining." Vilkas said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sir!" The boy said excitedly. His mother mouthed thanks to Vilkas before leading the boy away. Vilkas stood back up, which while wearing his new wolf armor was easier than the previous steel. The mother and her son disappeared into the crowds as they headed for the city. The sound of hoofprints caught Vilkas's attention and he turned around as a bonny brown horse walked down the path. Its rider has a cloak on with her hood completely pulled over her, but a smile crossed her face as she saw Vilkas.

"That was adorable," Evlina commented, able to see the exchange from down the road. Vilkas reached up and took her horses bridle to stop the creature from going forward anymore.

"The young boys are very eager to join. Especially in this area. I'm sure they are told bedtime stories about us." He turned then and started to walk towards the stables. They would need to drop her horse off before continuing to the city. Other than the crowds it was a quick walk. The stable master opened the gate for them for the horse to just walk in at Vilkas's lead and Evlina riding it. Once inside Evlina kicked her leg over the saddle and Vilkas reached for her hips to help her down. Taking hold, he gently helped her to the ground. Evlina made sure to steal a chaste kiss before her feet were completely flat. The stable boy came up and lead her horse to the stables and the master came over to discuss how long she would need.

"One night." She said, paying her fee for the stable's care of her horse. She was saddened by this fact but was still glad to have the rest from the road. They walked up the path together, exchanging pleasantries and small talk. The city was very bustling as normal as they entered. Vilkas led her through the narrow streets and alleys to a small inn that the nestled away from the commotion. The sign above the door read The Swift Pig. Evlina was sure there was a story to that name. They went inside and within a few minutes, they were in a paid room. The room was located on the first floor and was a good size. It featured a double bed, a dresser, several candles, and a large bath in the corner which the innkeeper had already filled and was adding boiling water in the hoped of warming it.

Vilkas was at the door, thanking her before he closed it. Turning he caught sight of Evlina as she unclasped her cloak and laid it over a chair. Vilkas sat down in another chair, getting a good look at the woman. It had been nearly two months and she had not changed much. Her armor was Dawnguard standard issue. He had seen a few of their recruits in the city as their numbers grew. Many of them had the same wooden crossbow she used. He reached down and started to remove his armor, keeping the woman in his sights. He would only have a few hours with her, and he planned to enjoy that time. Well, in every way that did not include penetration. His could hear his wolf growl at this fact.

Vilkas had several conversations with Kodlak about the changes. His senses were stronger, and his muscle mass had grown in the last few months due to hunting. One thing that Kodlak continually warned Vilkas about was that he needed to be careful with the beast around Evlina. It did not take the old man long to notice the changes in Vilkas's normal pattern. The twins would previously visit a brothel several times a month. He had chalked this up to being young men with gold burning in their pockets. Since meeting the Breton though Vilkas abruptly stopped completely. Letting his brother go alone.

His thoughts were broken when he felt a hand touch his cheek. He looked up into Evlina's hazel eyes. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, softly, yet filled with need and desire. Her hand crept up to run her fingers through his hair, untying the knot he had in his hair. She pulled away once she held the strip of leather, placing it on the table. "I'm going to order some food." She said then. Vilkas caught her hand before she completely walked away and pressed his lips to her knuckles.

"Ask them to bring some mead as well, the kind with juniper berries." Vilkas requested. Evlina nodded and left the room. Out in the main hall of the inn, Evlina walked up to the barkeep and placed her order. She ordered several bottles of mead, two bottles of wine, and enough food for the night. Or so she hoped it would be enough. Vilkas ate enough for numerous men usually and judging from his letters that only increased as the beast and himself grew together. The barkeep had to ask if she were sure that they would need that much to which Evlina nodded and paid the man. Once their transaction was completed, she felt a flat hand hit her ass hard. This causes Evlina to jump, followed by the chuckle of an older imperial. Evlina eyed the male, narrowing those hazel eyes into a small slit.

Vilkas finished taking his armor off, followed by the clothing that he wore underneath and climbed into the warm tub of water. He sighed as he felt the warm water wash over his body. Leaning his body in a way that he could see the door for when Evlina returned. He heard a slight commotion come from the main hall that lasted a few minutes. He thought to get up and see if Evlina was okay, but the door opened and in walked the platinum-haired women.

"What was all that noise about?" Vilkas asked her. To this Evlina laughed as she closed the door, be sure to latch the door as well to slow down any intruders.

"An Imperial put his hands on me, so I broke his nose," She said with a small smirk. Walking over to the tub. She twirled her finger in a way that asked Vilkas to turn around while she undressed. Respectably he did, hearing the beast growling from within him.

"That's my girl," Vilkas said. His breath caught in his throat as He heard her clothing drop to the floor in a heap. Out of the corner of his eye, he was able to see her distorted reflection in one of the candlestick holders. He looked away though when she stepped in and her back pressed against his. He could feel the warm smoothness of her skin against his back. He could hear her scrubbing her skin and with the appearance of small bubbled in the water, he knew she was washing. He could smell cinnamon, vanilla and the oils that were in the soap. She leaned forward and washed her hair with the soap as well, then handed the bar to Vilkas who did much the same as she had. There was then a knock on the door.

"Hopefully, that isn't your imperial friend. I'll get it." Vilkas said as he got out of the tub. Evlina crossed her arms over her chest as Vilkas slid the screen in the way to block her view, and the intruder's view as well. He pulled his pants and shirt on before opening the door to a serving girl who was carrying their food for them. He allowed her in, and she quickly set their food down on the table. On the way out Vilkas handed her a gold coin as a tip and closed the door. "You went a little overboard with the food I see," Vilkas said with a chuckle. On the table, there were three bowls of venison stew, several loaves of bread, green and red apples, and several bottles of mead and wine. There were also two apple dumplings that Vilkas could smell over everything. Something about the scent of cinnamon was just so warm on its own.

"Well you are eating for two," Evlina said playfully. The water sloshed as Evlina stepped out. She put her shirt and pants on before stepping out from behind the screen. Her hair stuck to the side of her head and trailed down over the front of her shirt. Her hair dripped and soaked the front of her shirt. She reached into her bag and pulled out a leather strip and managing to wrap her hair into a bun on the top of her head. She came over and took her seat at the table. Opening one of the bottles of mead and handing it to Vilkas. He took a long sip from the bottle as he saw her reach for a bottle of wine. He took note of the label and saw it was a type of spiced wine.

They ate in relative silence. Vilkas was grateful for the extra food, but by the end, everything had been eaten. His wolf would at least be partially satisfied for the time being. It was late as their talking continued. They each told stories of different adventures, their family, and friends long into the night. He was captivated as she spoke about High Rock. From what she said most of the cities had finished cobblestone streets, stone buildings, and bathhouses. They also utilized their magical abilities to bring fresh water into homes and clean waste products. It sounded like something out of a fairy tale and made Skyrim seem so wild. She assured him though that as wonderful as refined was, there was a beauty to the wilds of Skyrim that she absolutely adored.

Evlina was in the middle of a story about her siblings. She was the youngest of three, and in this story, her sister was trying to teach Evlina how to cast a simple flame spell. Instead of the candle, she has lit a man's hair on fire. The man was fine in the end, but it still made for an interesting punishment.

"I would get scolded for not working on my casting, and then I would get scolded if I did," Evlina said with a smile. It was also the last time her sister tried to tutor her, having lost all patience. Vilkas rested his arm on the table. She has a flush to her cheeks and her features lit up as she spoke of her family. He also learned that both of her parents had passed away. Her mother during her birth and her father during the same war she fought in. Evlina did not go into detail, nor did Vilkas push her.

"You are so beautiful," Vilkas said, making Evlina blush slightly. She got up suddenly, walking up to him and climbing into the chair with him, her legs on either side of his. Vilkas did not know what to think until he realized that she had finished one of the bottles of wine and was halfway through the second. The little Breton woman was drunk. His eyes then scanned the mead he had been drinking, and the four bottles were empty. Her hands wrapped behind his neck and his eyes snapped back to the rose in front of him. Before he could say a thing though, his lips pressed to hers roughly.

Her hands tangled into his hair as his hand found her waist, groping at the fresh that was there. Their kiss deepened then as Vilkas was able to gain access to her mouth. He pulled her closer, trying to get her as close as possible. As he did, he felt Evlina rub against his already throbbing cock. This caused the young wolf to growl within his throat as he stood up taking a handful of the small woman's thigh and lifting her with him. She wrapped her legs around him tightly. Not breaking their kiss, Vilkas brought them both over to the bed. He let go over her leg to lead them both down to the bed, laying Evlina on her back. She reached a hand under his shirt then to run her hands down his toned muscled body. Vilkas groaned at the sensation of her cold fingers running down her body. His own hand went to her thigh and ran upwards under her shirt. He could feel her soft skin under his callused hands. His right hand made it up to the left side of her rib cage where he could feel the sensations of her heart racing. His thumb rested on the side of the fleshy mound that was her breast. Vilkas pulled away from her lips for a second to just look at the woman underneath him.

"Vilkas… I love you." Evlina said suddenly. Vilkas froze, feeling his own heart racing. He blinked a few times before feeling a smile creep up. He kissed her again then

"I love you too Lina." He said finally in between kisses. His bulge pressed harder into her leg as he kissed her roughly. Pulling her closer to him. His wolf egging him on as his pants started to become uncomfortable. I need... he started thinking to himself as he felt a set of nails caress his back. His hand that was under her shirt moved to cup her breast. He could feel the round tissue shift under his grasp as her nipple grew hard. Taking the new point in between two fingers and pinched lightly. This forced a hushed moan deep from within Evlina's throat. His lips found their way to her neck where he started to leave kiss and nibble at the tender flesh. Her legs tightened against him at the sensation. This tightened pressed her core against the bulge that was screaming to be freed in his pants. He could smell the arousal of the woman underneath him. It was truly maddening, and his wolf growled from the back of his mind. Claim her, she is ours and does not belong to anyone else the wolf hissed at him. Normally the voice was ignored, but in this case, he could not get the wolf under control. It repeated in his head over and over again take, take, TAKE… He felt his blood was on fire from the ongoing embrace and it was then he felt a hand on the center of his chest.

"We need to stop," Evlina said to him quietly, a sense of regret in her voice. Vilkas blinked a few times, pulling his hand out. She was right… If they kept going then they would both do something that they regret later. The woman under him was also intoxicated, as was he. It was no time to take advantage of her. He was also glad that she had enough sense to stop him before his thoughts were completely consumed. Vilkas nodded, having nothing to say. Evlina took this as he was frustrated, which he was as any man would be in this position. Vilkas still could respect a woman's body and wishes. He was a companion after all, and he would not lose his honor over something like this. She apologized then to the male. Vilkas look at the woman, meeting those hazel eyes and gave her a chaste kiss.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You are worth the wait." He said into her lips before pulling away. "He got up to start blowing out the candles in the room while Evlina crawled to the end of the bed. "Someday, we are going to this the right way." Pulling down the furs to make room to invite Vilkas to lay down which he did a moment later. Evlina crawled under the furs with him and cuddled closer to him. Vilkas kissed her head as he laid on his back, Evlina's head resting on his chest. His arm ran along her back. She was asleep soon after that, the alcohol taking its effect.

Vilkas starred into the darkness, barely making out the outlines of the wood in the darkness. His hand found its way up to his forehead where he rubbed roughly. The beast roared loudly within his head, fighting for Vilkas to take, take… take it repeated over and over again in his head. _It is getting harder and harder to restrain myself…. This is torture_ he thought to himself.

  
✧✦❁✦✧

An entire year had passed, and easily hundreds of letters had been exchanged and several little meetings between both of their quests. One came in where Elvina asked to see Vilkas in Windhelm as she was going to be there on business. The young Vilkas felt his heart flutter ever so slightly at the invitation. He practically had to slow himself down while reading some of the other things she mentioned as well in the letter. Mostly just how the last few days had gone in between training. His eyes glazed over the last line of the letter, her elegantly written name next to the word love. He wrote his reply upon a simple letter as he started to mentally make his plans. He practically sprung up to tell Kodlak of his intended plans and hoped to get his blessing. The only other person that knew was his brother who simply gave him a pat on the back. Wishing him luck.

The wolf packed up his things and set out of Jorrvaskr. Stopping to give the letter to a running Courier and hiring a wagon to take him to Windhelm. The ride was chilly as autumn has taken over, but you could not beat the view of trees turning red and orange. He arrived just after about three in the afternoon. The city was beautiful. He had been to the city recently and stayed overnight on his way to a cave that held a frost troll that was giving the locals issues. He grabbed his pack and stepped off the carriage. The docks below were bustling with ships offloading and unloading shipments. Guards stood their positions as he walked by into the city.

Vilkas went into the inn that he had mentioned to Evlina in the letter he sent prior to leaving. It was called The Early Tankard and was one of the nicer taverns in Windhelm. It was also set away from the grey quarter where crime usually took place at night. As Vilkas found out the hard way, it normally was caused by drunk nords. He opened the main door and went up to the desk where he found a young woman, the owner's daughter? He thought to himself. He asked for a large room with a fireplace in it which the women showed him the way. The young woman showed him to a room just down the hall. Vilkas stepped inside and admired the space. The fire was out currently, but the woman assured him she would get it going shortly. He had the basics, but the bed was very large. He was sure to thank the woman for her time before putting his things down. On the way out he mentioned to the woman what his partner looked like and to send her to the room when she arrived. Luckily Evlina's description was unique. There were many pale girls in Skyrim, but the platinum hair set her apart. He stepped into the streets, wanting to pick up a few things within the town before Elvina's arrival.

The wolf went into the city. Moving through the shops. He wished to get a gift for his woman. His? Was that right to think? He questioned while walking to the markets. He heard the wolf speak in the back of the head, reminding him that that woman was indeed his and how dare he question. Vilkas shook his head slightly and instead choose to change his train of thought. He remembered her letters, each word, and each stroke she had made with the quill. Even places where she had to think of what to say. There would be a blob of ink in those spots. He was sure his letters were very similar.

He went to each stall, weapons would be no good, armor goods were also out because it would take too much time. Those were also items each warrior was very particular about. He had to wonder if she would like Jewelry. He walked up to the blacksmith. Of course, the man with the hammer noticed how outfitted Vilkas was. A mercenary he assumed in conversation but learned the wolf was from the honorable companions. The blacksmith offered Vilkas a rather fine discount as it has turned out that his own daughter had been rescued by the companions about ten years prior. The blacksmith gushed how she was a woman now with three little ones of her own. He showed Vilkas the little handmade trinkets. Necklaces of gold, silver, with jewels encrusted. They were quite lovely he had to admit, but not what he was looking for. He also felt slightly bad for going to another Blacksmith other than Eorlund Grey-Mane, but the man was so busy with orders. Vilkas could not interrupt him.

"These are beautiful my friend, but do you have anything… I-" Vilkas felt he needed to explain, "This woman is not average. She is a warrior- beautiful and deadly in one. She is a Breton as well" At this, the blacksmith chuckled and muttered something about a Breton's particular taste. Vilkas choose to ignore the man and instead cleared his throat.

"I see…" the blacksmith said, the wheels in his head starting to turn. "Give me just one minute." He said to the young man before walking inside his home. He came out with a box in his hand. Bringing it over to the table and opening it. Within was a small ring silver in color. Classic Breton knots were engraved around the band. The center had the more intricate detail of a wolf's pawprint. Each of the pads of the paw was encrusted with a clear diamond. It was honestly better than Vilkas could have imagined or explained. The diamonds hit the sun and just sparked.

"I originally made this as a custom order for the Stormcloak family. It was returned when the fair lady wished for a ruby instead of the diamond. Royals I tell you, especially Breton ones... Either way, it is for sale." The blacksmith told Vilkas. "It is not cheap though my friend. Even with your discount, it comes to about 4800 septims."

Vilkas reached down and picked the ring up. Turning it over in his hand. It looked so small in his large hands, but then again it was meant for a Breton woman. He would just have to hope that it would fit. He reached down to his belt where his gold was. Holding the bag of about one thousand gold pieces. He did not dare carry the amount the man required of him. Vilkas had it… back at Jorrvaskr.

"I have the gold, back at Jorrvaskr. If I can pay you 800 now. Later I will send you the rest." Vilkas whispered to the man. The blacksmith knew where he lived as did most of Skyrim. It was like they hid Jorrvaskr.

"Is this for an engagement?" The blacksmith asked the young wolf then.

"Aye," Vilkas said without hesitating, hoping that the blacksmith would accept.

"It was rare to see you companions settle down. She must be a remarkable woman. Tell you what, this ring has been gathering dust anyway. I'll take the 800 septims and you get this thing away from my shop." The blacksmith said with a smile. Vilkas reached up and shook the man's hand, thanking him profusely. They exchanged the gold and ring and with good luck towards Vilkas the young wolf was on his way. He tucked the box into his armor before heading back towards the inn, finding a young girl selling flowers along the way. Vilkas gave her a bit of money for a few of her beautiful flowers. The girl took her time picking through her basket to pick out the best ones which were mostly wildflowers of various colors. The time was late and the sky even darker when he headed back to the inn.

The warm air of the fires greeted him on the way on but did not warm him as much as the sight he saw when heading into his room. He opened the door and was greeted with the lovely sight of the platinum-haired woman he had not seen in at least a month. She was looking over a map with plenty of markings on it. Her hair was longer, nearly reaching her waist, her armor laid out on the dresser as she had just changed into regular clothing. Over their time together they had become more comfortable with one another. Evlina showed that by being dressed in a chemise. The thin fabric concealed her just enough to drive the beast inside of him mad with desire, and flood Vilkas's head with scenarios of drawing maddening moans from the woman as he lapped at her core. He had to shake these thoughts away again he saw her turn. Staring at the man with her bright hazel eyes. In her hand was a wooden cup with that he could assume was some spiced wine inside. He has learned over time that she preferred it over mead, but she was not picky with the alcohol.

It was Elvina who ran up to Vilkas first, placing her cup on a small table near the fire. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her lips touched his. Vilkas rested his own hands on her hips. Drawing her in more as their kiss deepened. He could taste the lingering spiced wine on her lips and tongue. Vilkas stepped them forward carefully the door was able to close behind him with his foot. They broke, still holding each other in their arms.

"I missed you," Elvina said to Vilkas. Gaining another kiss from the male.

"I missed you more," Vilkas said to her hugging her close, breathing in her warm scent of cinnamon, vanilla and something florally he could not place.

Vilkas gave the woman the flowers he had bought from the child just moments before. Another smile came to Elvina's face. Not that the other had left her face. She was still a woman after all, and flowers made any woman feel special. There was a pitcher of water in the room she placed them in for the time being.

"There! A decoration." The small declaration that made Vilkas chuckle. He took a seat on the bed. Taking the box out and putting it under the pillow while Elvina had her back turned then bending down to take his armor off. He dressed down to the clothing he wore under his armor. Today it happened to be a black shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Are you ready to get some food?" Vilkas asked the platinum blond woman. He of course could not stop thinking about it. He barely was able to eat on the road, then again he also was not able to run in the company of non-werewolves.

"Yes, in a minute," Elvina said to him as she pulled a lilac dress over her head and pulled it over the chemise. She then tied a leather belt at her waist. Vilkas continued to sit on the bed and watch her. Once the dress of situated Evlina walked across the room and sat on his lap. Kissing the man again.

"You are so beautiful," Vilkas whispered into her ear before kissing it and her neck. Evlina got up, taking his hand, and leading him out of the room. They found a quiet spot near the fire and went through their dinner of roast boar, grilled leeks, and potatoes relatively quickly. The bard of the evening sang very beautifully, and the inn filled with both regulars and travelers.

The couple stayed to enjoy the entertainment. Dancing even broke out, an older man came and asked Vilkas if he could borrow Evlina for a dance, which she did join. There was a group of people of various age groups all having a great time. Vilkas watched and clapped his hands to the music, enjoying the sight of Evlina. She knew how to dance; it came with all those stuffy how to be a proper noblewoman class she brought up in the past. He started to get nervous though when she started coming towards him and took his hands. Dragging his reluctantly up to the center of the room. Elvina dragged Vilkas up against his many protests.

They joined the small group that had joined and stood in front of each other. Evlina took one of his hands and placed in on her hip and the other she held. Her own hand rested on his shoulder. Vilkas stepped on her feet only a few times, but she did not seem bothered. After a few of the energizing songs, the bard decided to give the crowd a break with a slower song. Evlina rested her head against Vilka's chest and her arms wrapped around his neck. His own were wrapped around the small of her back. He placed a few light kisses on the top of her head.

As the night grew late, they retired into their room. They sat on the ground in front of the fire, enjoying the warmth it gave off. There was a bottle of mead in between them that they took turns drinking from like a classy couple.

"Where are you off to next?" Vilkas asked her, knowing that as much as he enjoyed their time it would not last before they each must return to their duty.

"The Tower of Mzark. Its an old Dwemer Ruin said to house an elder scroll." Evlina said to him. She had told him at their last visit how she had met a Moth Priest who had to read the previous elder scroll the Dawnguard was using. Was it dangerous to tell Vilkas? Probably. But he also had been vital in helping her find the Moth Priest through rumors.

"Another elder scroll?" Vilkas asked, looking into the fire. He wanted to ask her to leave the Dawnguard, come live with him in Whiterun, and stay safe. He also knew that she could not just like how she never asked him to leave the companions to join the fight.

"Yes," she said to him simply.

"Why can't they send one of the new recruits?" Vilkas asked her.

"Vilkas, we have been over this," Elvina answered, not wanted to create an argument. About 6 months ago they argued when he found out she was going into another dwemer ruin to fetch a schematic. It ended up being pointless still because Sorine had not been able to decipher it yet and she still carried a wooden crossbow.

"I know we have been, but that doesn't make it any less dangerous. You shouldn't always have to be the one to go, just because you are a paladin." Vilkas spat, then realized what he said. Evlina looked at him then. They had not brought it up since Belethor recognized her in Whiterun over a year ago. In that time of course Vilkas had done some more digging but regretted it later. Paladins were selected from those who had done exceptionally well in the ranks of the Knights of the Dragon and usually had heroic stories to follow. Those stories though were hard to find.

"Me being a Paladin has… everything to do with it." She spoke softly, a hint of realization coming to her. There was silence between them for minutes which could have been hours before she spoke again. "I joined the Knights of the Dragon when I was twelve because I had no other choice. I was from a family renowned for magic with no control over any school. It was embarrassing to the family, and if I did not do anything our rank would fall out of favor with the high king," She took breathing, having explained the head-spinning politics of Daggerfall to Vilkas in the past. "I was accepted and started training and even joined my father's garrison. Well over the years my rank went up through different battles and such until I was sent on an investigation. My father disappeared without a trace."

"Lina, you don't have to talk about it," Vilkas said to her. She shook her head and took a long drink from the bottle of mead.

"I'm okay. Its good to talk about these things and hear them out loud." She paused again, crossing her legs under her dress to turn and face him completely. "His entire garrison disappeared as well. It took about a year before I was able to track them down. I discovered that a group of vampires were the reason that the werewolves were going made. One of the thralls was my fathe-" Her voice cracked then as her eyes welled up with tears. She felt a pair of hands pull her in for a hug. A hand stroking the back of her head and down her hair. "I had to kill him, but also everyone else in that cave. Many of the faces I recognized. It was there I discovered the plan that they were going to turn the High King into a thrall as well so they could command him and get closer to the emperor down the line. I brought the plans back to the city and went to the castle where as luck would have it there was a feast honoring some stuffy noble. I interrupted not only the plans but also the names of the member involved. All of which were in that room. I was made a Paladin the next week on my sixteenth birthday. Youngest Paladin in history or so I'm told" She finished with a slight scoff in her voice. Vilkas only squeezed tighter. "The title, unfortunately, came with enough bullshit to fill a wagon with the number of bitter Knights who dreamed of rising through the ranks."

"They didn't do anywhere near what you did though my love," Vilkas said sweetly. "You really are a remarkable woman." He let go of her then having made up his mind. He took a drink from the bottle of mead before standing up and going over the to bed to get the small box he purchased earlier. He went back over to Evlina and sat down. Her eyebrows were furrowed together with slight confusion. Vilkas reached out and pulled her into his lap.

"I don't know what I did to make the gods smile upon me, but I am so grateful to have you in my life now." He rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her as they faced the fire. His hand thumbed over the box until Evlina opens it revealing the ring he had acquired earlier in the day. The firelight hit the stones of the ring and made them shimmer against the darkness of the room. He heard her gasp as the words as they slipped out of his mouth and whispered into her ear,

"Evlina, will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here is a 7k chapter that I worked on. I'm coming home tomorrow so hopefully, I'll be able to get these going. Things are going to start to pick up a little bit very soon. 
> 
> Best,   
> Hres


	7. The Wedding

There was a knock on the door early that morning. Evlina felt her eyes flutter slightly as she started to wake, instead choosing to push herself further into the warm embrace of the man who held her. He merely sighed through his nose and kissed the forehead of the woman in his arms. The knock came again and Evlina started to pull herself from the embrace. A shiver ran up her body as her feet touched down on the cold wooden floor. She reached forward to pull a pair of dark brown pants, a long white sleeve top, and a burgundy vest before making it to the door. Vilkas wrapped his arm under the pillow, fighting the incredibility early knocking. Evlina had noticed that he was up for most of the night, the beast more than likely keeping him awake. She knew that not being able to satisfy certain urges was part of the cause, but Vilkas tried to convince her otherwise. He was always so respectful towards her, and she loved him for it. That was why she had said yes to his proposal two months prior.

Their scheduling of the wedding had found to be more challenging. She has written to her siblings to invite them but knew that it would take nearly 3 months of travel to make it to Riften. Instead, her brother sent her a letter of congratulations and wish for her best, and her sister… well was not pleased to say the least. Then again, her sister has been trying to marry Evlina off to every single noble since the passing of their father. Evlina finding her own love and happiness was never part of the plan.

It had been an interesting 2 months. She spent two and a half weeks of it within the Tower of Mzark to obtain the Dragon Elder Scroll which was now in Serana's possession while Evlina prepared for her wedding. The vampire was not happy with the break, but the Breton left her little choice. Serana then decided that she would attend the wedding as a friend. Her and Vilkas planned for it to be intimate, but as Evlina found out last night apparently the companions had other ideas. Many of the whelps came along with Farkas, as did Kodlak and Aela. Eorlund send along with his congratulations and Skjor stayed back with a few other companions to mind Jorrvaskr. The tavern in Riften had run out any regulars and only held the companions. The poor tavern, known as the bee and bard has run out of rooms which left many of the companions passed out drunk in the benches and on the floor.

Some of them even stole Vilkas for his last night as an eligible bachelor, which the young wolf had returned early from due to thinking that the whelps had lost their minds if they thought he was going to sleep with a woman the night before his wedding. Instead of choosing to join Evlina, Serana, Aela, Kodlak, and Farkas for mead and stories within Kodlak's room. His room was not the largest but did have the private supply of mead.

Evlina finished lacing the vest and flattening it out before opening the door. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She apologized, running her hands through her bed head. On the other side of the door was Farkas who as always was dressed in complete steel armor. He has grown quite bulky and muscular since taking the blood. Evlina learned that Vilkas was his forebearer which she thought was sweet.

"I didn't wait long. Is my brother awake? Kodlak said I have to start getting him ready." Farkas said with a slight annoyance in his voice. Evlina could tell that the companion was not looking forward to the day. She also knew that getting Vilkas ready meant that he may arrive to the wedding drunk if the companions had anything to say about it.

"Vilkas, Farkas is here," Evlina said, getting an annoyed groan from the man lying in bed. Choosing to instead put a pillow over his head. He may have had too much to drink last night. Evlina looked back at Farkas, raising her eyebrow. Farkas merely rolled his eyes and took a step forward into the room, taking a chair and loudly dragging it across the floor. Once getting to Vilkas's side of the bed Farkas sat in the chair, crossing his arms, and put his feet up on Vilkas. Steel boots were one way to annoy your brother in the morning.

"I can wait. Lina, would you please get me some mead?" Farkas requested with a boyish grin. Evlina laughed at the pair, pulling on a pair of boots. She then headed downstairs to where the Aragonion woman stood behind the counter. Around the room laid the passed-out bodies of many of the companions, many of whom were snoring quite loudly. She wondered then if any of them has lost their coin due to a pickpocket last night. She ordered three bottles of Black-Briar Mead and took them upstairs.

"Morning" Evlina heard a voice as she climbed the stairs. Serana was just leaving her room. Evlina has learned that as a vampire Serana could be outside during the day but was significantly weakened by the sun. Actually, Serana had taught her much and made Vampires seem a little less menacing. Then again there was also her father that reminded her that they did have a job to do.

"Good morning," Evlina said with cheer in her voice as she headed back to her room. "Did you want to come with me to pick up my dress?" She asked the vampire as she stepped into the room with Farkas still in the same position and Vilkas trying his best to ignore his brother's antics. It didn't help when Farkas had to exaggerate grabbing a bottle of mead from Evlina but awkwardly adjusting his feet on Vilkas. The display caused Serana to laugh when she entered the room. Evlina set the other two bottles down next to Farkas.

"Oh, you're the best soon to be sister ever," Farkas said with a smirk as he saw the other bottles. Evlina just smiled at the wolf as she stepped around the chair to Vilkas's head. She pulled the pillow up slightly and spoke softly.

"I'm going to leave to get ready. I'll see you at noon for the ceremony." She said into his ear before kissing his temple. Vilkas then turned his head slightly with his lips puckered. Evlina scoffed slightly before kissing his lips. Evlina started to pull away when Vilkas grabbed a bit of her hair in a playful manner and pulled her down for another last kiss.

"That's gross." Farkas playfully said to the pair.

"Shut up." Muttered his brother back, already annoyed with his twin for the day. Evlina stepped away from the bed and went back over to where Serana was standing.

"I'll go with you," Serana said to answer her question from earlier. Evlina nodded and stepped over to a table where she started to strap on a few belts. A hidden dagger in each boot, one hidden in her vest and another at her hip. At the opposite hip, she tucked her coin purse into her pants. The seamstress cost far too much, but the job was done very last minute. It was mostly she hated carrying this much coin in Riften. Once prepared she turned towards

The two left the bee and bard. The morning has already begun, and the shops were just starting to open for the day. There were grumbles as some merchants realized that their wares have been stolen from the thieves' guide overnight. Bakers placed freshly baked goods in their windows and fishermen advertised their freshly caught fish that had been caught just that morning. The two-woman walked through the market, squeezing through the crowd.

As they made their way to the end of the market, Evlina felt a hand at her hip. She looked down to see a man running away from her. Evlina's hand went to her hip where she discovered her coin purse had been lifted from where she had tucked it into her pants. Fuck… she thought to herself before taking off after the thief. Serana would catch up.

The thief ran past people and through conversations trying to lose the Breton woman, eventually having to resort to alleyways. Evlina was able to stay on the trail. She turned one of the corners too short and a hand grabbed her. The arm shoved her against the wall, knocking the wind from her lungs. She took a short breath and quickly regained her senses. His hand was grasping her left shoulder as he held her against the wall. She could see the half-smirk on his face as his green eyes looked her up and down. With her right hand, she reached up and grasped the man's wrist, pivoting her body to twist to the left and dropping to a kneeling position. This forced the man's arm to straighten in an uncomfortable position, and with Evlina's hold on his wrist, he was unable to remove his hand to getaway. The man was trying to stifle a cry from the sudden jerk on his joints. In his position, Evlina too her free left hand and pressed it into the center of his back to push him down further while twisting his arm.

"Alright lass, you got me." The man said. A set of footsteps down the alleyway had Evlina glance up for a second as Serana appeared. Kodlak was just behind her, evidently seeing one of the women running and following. Kodlak pulled his sword out in one swift motion but did not advance.

"Wanna give me my purse back?" Evlina said to the man, pressing the hand down on his back to make her point come across.

"Thieves, no honor in the lot," Kodlak said with a scoff.

"I need my arms to do that." The thief said, trying to look up at the Breton woman. A few strands of red hair slipped out from his hood.

"You have a free arm," Evlina reminded him then added to threaten, "And if you reach for that dagger in your boot, I'll break your arm. Same goes for the daggers in my boots." It was commonplace to hide daggers after all. The thief sighed then and reached up to his belt. Pulling her coin purse out and throwing it on the ground towards Serana and Kodlak. Serana reached down and picked up the small sack, holding it in her hands before smiling.

"That's not all of it." She said to the thief who laughed then. Evlina had to roll her eyes, pressing further down into his back.

"Alright lass, enough. I love a woman who can put up a fight." He said as he reached into his pocket again and pulled out and loose coins, throwing them to the ground. Serana added them back to the leather pouch and nodded to Evlina. "Beauty and brains, my kind of woman. That was all of it by the way."

Evlina released the man then, pushing him so he would hit the ground. This gave Evlina time to put distance between them. He started to get up while rolling his shoulder, watching the platinum blond woman carefully.

"Ready?" She asked Serana and Kodlak. Kodlak put his sword away then and watching the thief as he had turned and walked the other direction.

"We aren't going to kill the thief?" Serana asked then.

"No, they are necessary chaos. Many things in this world are." Evlina said back to the woman as the trio walked down the alley. Evlina this time slipped her coin purse into her breast band just under her arm. With that little distraction and waking up on the later side, she was now running late. After seeing the thief Kodlak decided he would join the girls on their way to the store. He knew they would be fine to handle anything but could not force himself to leave. Besides an extra sword was always helpful. Evlina told him about what the twins had been up to as she left that morning. He laughed, telling another story of their antics from their childhood. Apparently, they were the reason there was a burn spot in one of the tapestries after getting their hands on some mead and running through the main hall with flaming sticks. Farkas had to be punished with no training for a week, while Vilkas was not allowed to read. This story had both girls giggling.

They arrived at the store and stepped inside. It was a small seamstress shop having been in business for a long time. It was located just off the main square where the markets were. The trio opened the door and the dunmer woman scolded the trio right away that they were late. The dunmer motioned for Evlina to follow her which she did. Serana and Kodlak made themselves comfortable while they waited. After a few minutes, Evlina stepped out.

The dress she wore was very simple and white. The dress fell straight down her body in a sheath fashion. It was long-sleeved with the ends of the sleeves coming to a small bell shape at the end. The neckline was tied in the back with a simple silken drawstring which helped to hold it in the slightly off the shoulder position. She smiled at Kodlak and Serana as she stepped out.

"It is very white," The vampire said to the woman with her eyebrow raised.

"It is traditional." Evlina retorted.

"I think it's lovely." A voice came. Everyone's head turned to the door to see the redheaded thief from before. "Your friend is right though lass; white is meant for virgins." Evlina felt her skin flush at the mention of her maidenhood so casually. Kodlak stood up at this.

"Relax companion. I'm just here to collect." The dunmer woman sighed and went to a small iron chest under the counter. She pulled out a coin purse and handed it to the man without a word. With this, the thief thanked her and eyed Evlina again.

"I suggest you leave," Kodlak said to the thief. His hand holding the hilt of his sword. Evlina's hazel eyes darted around the room. There were rolls of fabric, shelves with clothing, mannequins with the dress, knitting needles, sewing needles and spools of thread in a variety of colors. She could find some way to defend herself easily if it came down to it. She would not be the first bride to show up to her wedding with blood on her dress… right?

The thief smirked with the same half-smile he gave Evlina in the alley. Evlina spoke up then. "You realize that we are not nobles, right?" The thief eyed the woman carefully, realizing slowly how it looked to have a bunch of companions coming to stay in one inn. It almost looked like someone hired a mercenary group to protect important people. "We are all companions. Easier to steal from us once we pass out tonight after the festivities." She spoke out loud. If the thief was surprised in the least bit then he didn't show it.

"You're a very wise woman," The thief said with a hint of amusement in his words. "Our group always looks for bright people. When you get bored and want to make some real coin, ask for Brynjorf at the Ragged Flagon." He said with a slight wave to his hand and leaving. Once the door shut Evlina released a breath she did not know she was holding.

Silence passed over the group than before Elvina spoke up. "For a thief, he really does talk too much." She said with a smile, gaining a laugh from the small group. The coin was given to the dunmer merchant. Her hair was brushed and left to drape down her back and her feet slipped into a pair of short black boots with a short heel. Evlina then started to attach her daggers to her person. The smallest dagger on her upper arm with the hilt within easy reach within her sleeve. The others strapped to her thighs which were harder to get to, but it at least made her feel safer. The last went along her left ribcage, the hilt tucked into her breast band to hold it into place. She looked herself over in the mirror to make sure you could not see the outlines through the thin material. She would have to warn Vilkas later when they…. She lost her train of thought completely at the thought of Vilkas and her not stopping like they normally did.

"Evlina," Kodlak said always preferring to use her full name, "We should leave." She nodded as they left the little shop and headed back into the bustling city.

✧✦❁✦✧

It was just past noon. The sun was gleaming down, and there was not a cloud in the sky. The music of birds could be heard through the small garden that sat in front of the Temple of Mara. Flowers of red and purples painted the area in a picturesque painting while tall trees provided shade. The same bright sun filtered the light threw the trees. It hit the ground in spots, but otherwise, the area was shaded from the otherwise warm day. Vilkas could not ask for a more perfect moment. No, he could. The ceremony could get a move on… then again, his impatience knew no bounds. On top of it, his bride was late. He was more concerned for her safety. He stood with his brother towards the front of the room.

"Kodlak is not here either," Farkas mentioned as he bent down. This only rose Vilkas's concern. If the harbinger was missing with a Vampire and his bride then something had to of happened. He looked around the room in the small temple. About half of the companions had woken up while the other half decided to get the party started early.

"What do I do?" Vilkas turned and asked his brother. The doors to the temple opened then and Kodlak stepped inside followed by Serana and finally Evlina. Vilkas looked her over for any injury before it dawned on him how beautiful she was.

Maramal stepped forward with his two initiates on either side just behind the altar. The young man's world slow for just that mere second. He took the woman in. The dress that clung to her body, the light hair that so delicately ran along with her head. Her entire appearance… It was just perfect for the young Nord. Around him, everyone started to take their seats or stood in the back of the room.

Elvina on the other hand looked past the group in front of her to take in her soon to be husband. That seemed so weird to hear... even in her own head. The man was dressed very formally. The fine cotton fabrics of blacks, greys, and blues clung to him and accentuated everything his body had to offer. His face was clean-shaven. Something that took most Nord men a bit of reminding. His hair was combed back to neaten it, and something added to keep it styled. Evlina took a few short steps forward to stand in front of Vilkas. Before the couple could say anything to each other the ceremony started.

Maramal spoke each word from memory. He looked between the couple. There was quite a bit of fluff within the ceremony pertaining to the love of Mara and such. Seeing their eyes not leave each other at all during the ceremony. It came to an important part of the ceremony.

"I do. Now and forever." Vilkas rolled off his tongue.

"And you Elvina, do you take Vilkas now and forever?" Maramal asked.

"Yes, I do. Now and forever." Elvina said.

"Vilkas, you may kiss your bride," Maramal told the couple.

That they did. Elvina had her arms wrapped around the neck of her husband. Vilkas had his arms around the waist of his wife. Their kiss deepened from the shy peck of two children into a more passionate loving tasting of each other. It only lasted just a few seconds as Maramal spoke up again. Introducing them for the first time as a family unit. The group of gathered friends, family, and companions clapped at the sight. The group closed in on the couple, most to congratulate them and a few even slapping the back of Vilkas. Most cracking a few jokes here and there. The gathering moved outside as the Temple had to get ready for the rest of the day of prayer. Vilkas kept his arm wrapped around the waist of Elvina. Enjoying having her so close.

Elvina looked down at the ring that had been placed on her left ring finger. This was the first time she was seeing the silver band clearly. Vilkas was left in charge of the rings after they both decided that their marriage bands should be identical and Evlina wanted something that went along with her Engagement ring, minus the stones. He had sent a letter to the blacksmith in Windham to forge the rings. The rings were made of silver. They had the same knot pattern around them that were in the Breton style. Inside the rings they each had the other's names engraved. The group made their way back to the Bee and Barb where the remaining companions had started the party with the regulars.

Over the next few hours, there was dancing, drinking, food, and even more drinking. Evlina and Vilkas found themselves hiding in one of the corners of the Inn to avoid the crowd for a few minutes. In the time since noon, they had been pulled away from each other numerous times for different activities. One of which included several Nord members of the companions attempting to kiss Evlina with the promise that it was some strange tradition of theirs. Instead, Evlina eventually started to threaten the companions who tried, only to have them respond with laughter and hoots.

"I'm sorry I was late to our wedding," Evlina said with a smile, in her hand was a glass of mead… or wine. She could not keep track at this point, and someone was always filling the glass with something.

"You made it and that's all that matters," Vilkas led down and gave her a light kiss to the lips. "Was there an issue with your dress?" Vilkas asked curiosity.

"A thief stole my purse and gave us a good run, but we got him. On the bright side I was offered a place with the thieves' guild I believe," She took a small sip of the strange mixture beverage. Vilkas rose an eyebrow, opening his mouth to question her and thought better of it. Instead, Evlina continued, "It will be like a summer home."

"Or High Rock." Vilkas interjected thoughtfully, "Once your mission is done." He could see Evlina's smile grow. The idea of going home to visit her siblings made her very excited. How long had it been… she left when she was nineteen, met Vilkas 6 months later after turning twenty and she was now twenty-two. Time sure did fly.

"You mean it?" She was almost astonished at the idea. Part of her could not wait to show off her honorable Nord husband who was a member of the companion's inner circle to all the back-stabbing bitc- she means friends, but that was selfish.

"Vilkas! Come drink with us!" He felt a hand grab him on the shoulder and try to pull him away from his bride again. Vilkas looked down at his bride and rolled his eyes. He is probably done with their games of drinking which had been going on for 2 days straight. He took the glass out of Evlina's hand and downed it in one sip. He then took her hand and kissed her knuckles with a half-smirk adorning his face.

"I'm going to go spend some time with my wife instead." He said to the small group before he started to lead Evlina towards the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a Scandinavian wedding tradition where when the bride or groom leaves the room to use the bathroom or whatever, members of the family and friends will line up to kiss the bride or groom. I don't know if this is true, but I thought it would be a cute addition to the story, even if it just ends with Evlina threatening the men instead. -Hres


	8. Worth the Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the moment you have all been waiting for!

Evlina watched as Vilkas closed the door to the bedroom with a sigh. Outside there were about 3 whelps who were completely gone due to the blood alcohol ratio within their bodies. They were making crude jokes and laughed when Vilkas threatened them. Evlina chooses to ignore them, they would start to pass out soon enough. Even Farkas had already gone to bed, although that was with a Riften woman so Evlina doubted there was much sleeping.

"I thought they would never leave," Vilkas said rubbing his eyes. It was then she overheard the men talking just outside the door. She could feel a blush redden her skin at the thought of them hearing anything. She could tell Vilkas was now frustrated beyond belief. His jaw was set hard and his eyes were narrowing towards the door. He was probably going to open it and lighten the companions of a few members when a booming voice threatened their hides. It was the voice of her new brother in law. She then overhead the sound of feet running and a door slamming.

"I think now you can say that." She said from the chair she was currently sitting in to take her shoes off.

"Aye." He replied simply as he stepped over to the table. There was a small platter made with some small berries, cheeses, and dried meats. He popped a berry into his mouth, unsure of who thought to get them some food but was grateful non the less. There were also several bottles of wine and mead on the table. There was a bit of silence between the newlyweds.

It was Evlina who spoke up first. "So, what now?" She asked. Vilkas looked at her then. She had seen the look a few times in the time she knew him, and usually right before he was hunting prey. It was the flash of the wolf that would creep into his conscious mind. She could feel her heart racing like it was ready to jump out of her chest at any moment. Her mind was racing as well. Unsure how to proceed with the night… would it hurt… and if she had done far worse in life why was sex with her husband of all people that small detail that was giving her this amount of anxiety.

Then again it was always the thing that made her anxious. From a young age, the girls in high Rock were taught to save themselves for marriage. After a while, her missions became more important than a relationship or losing her virginity. It costed her many relationships in the past since she was not just another easy catch and it was all worth it to find the right man. She knew the man in front of her would not do a thing to harm her on purpose. She also trusted him to have enough control over the beast as well.

"Whatever you want," Vilkas said, popping another berry into his mouth. His response surprised her. If she chooses to simply go to bed, he will probably follow without another word. He then looked down again as her as a calmness came over him. He knelt in front of her, reaching down to unbutton her other shoe. "We can take it as slow, or fast, or if you wish to wait another night..." He said pulling the shoe off and setting it next to the other before looking up into her eyes.

She leaned down to meet him halfway and kissed him. She felt his hands go to her thighs and squeeze lightly as their kiss deepened. Their tongues caressed one another carefully and slowly. She pulled away then, pressing her forehead to his. "I trust you." She whispered into his lips. "You are not going to hurt me." She saw the smiling grace his lips then. Vilkas pressed a quick kiss to her lips before standing up. He held his hand out for her to take which Evlina did.

She stood up following his lead which was just to the center of the room. He stopped her and stepped behind her then. His hands fell to her hips as his lips found their way to her neck. He placed a few slow and gentle kisses to the sensitive flesh. She bowed her neck slightly to allow him more access. His mouth moved along her neck to her ear where he let out a small slow warm breath. She felt every hair on her body stand up at the simple sensation. He spoke then and she could practically feel the smirk on his face.

"If at any time you want to stop, tell me. I will." Vilkas whispered into her ear before kissing her ear lobe.

"Okay." She agreed, turning her head to see his profile. She felt his hands run up her side and towards her upper back where the draw string was tied to her dress. His lips returned to her neck, this time with more sucking and use of his teeth as he nipped and played with her skin. He moved down to where her neck met her shoulder and drew a small moan from her. She then felt her dress loosen. His hands went to her shoulders then to push the fabric from her body and to the ground. This sent more goosebumps to rise on Evlina's skin, and her rosy nipples tightened to become hard and aroused at the cold hitting her. She had left her smalls off while changing earlier, and now Vilkas seemed happy with the choice.

He stepped around to her front then and looked her up and down. He admired her milky white skin with blue veins traveling through like small rivers. His eyes then fell to the daggers that she still traveled with. They were still strapped to her body, and even though Vilkas knew she had at least two on her upper arm and her ribcage but he was not expecting the dagger strapped to her thighs. In retrospect, he should have expected it. After that Bandit was able to get close enough to her by the river she started to conceal more daggers on her person. He reached up and untied the knot for the one strapped to her ribcage and upper arm, leaving the two on her thighs for the time being. His hands went to her waist again while he leaned down to kiss her. "Your breasts are so beautiful." He said into her mouth, "May I kiss them?"

Evlina remembered to the times when he had touched her breasts under her shirt and how good it felt at the time. She was unable to find her words and instead resorted to nodding with a smile. He bent his head lower and kissed the middle of her chest gently before moving his lips to her left breast where he began kissing around her nipple. He pulled her move into him when she felt his tongue slip over the already hardened nipple. She felt the sensation travel down to her core, and this grew when he took the nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. She felt another moan leave her mouth.

"Gods you're so beautiful. I need to hear more of those noises." He murmured into her breast. The sensations growing in her core. This seemed to lighten something within Vilkas as he stood straight up and pulled her over to the bed, having her sit on the edge. He then moved to pull his boots off, followed by his shirt. Evlina felt her eyes running over his body, trying to memorize every little scar and indent in between his muscles. He turned back around and came back over to her, kneel in front of her and pulling her into a kiss. It was funny, Vilkas was at her eye level even when kneeling just reminding her how tall the Nord was. Her own hands started to trace the plains of his shoulders and down to his upper arms. She could feel his muscles work underneath his skin as he reached up to knead her breast again. His mouth then started to move down her body towards her breasts again and she wanted him so much. With Vilkas kissing her like this, down her neck and breasts it was easy to forget how awkward she felt and could just focus on her own arousal. Even if she did not know what to do, her body seemed to respond to each and every one of his little touches.

His mouth latched onto her breast then, taking her in harder than before. She started to run her hands through his hair. He stopped suddenly and looked up at her. "Lina, I'm going go lower okay?" he asked, running a hand through her hair. He had his signature devious smile playing on his face. She did not pretend to understand what he meant but simply nodded. She was too aroused to give it a second thought. He kissed her lips one final time before pressing gently in the center of her chest to push her back onto the bed. Her legs still hung over the edge.

He leaned down and started to kiss her stomach and then towards her abdomen and pubic area. She knew where he was going, and it filled her with wild anticipation. She was concerned about what she could possibly smell or taste like but knew that if her werewolf husband wasn't interested, they would not be in this position currently. She did not contemplate stopping him, wanting to know how this would feel. He kissed down to her labia, nudging her clitoris on the way past it, which forced a shudder at the touch.

She was dripping wet and he licked through the length of her slit slowly, downwards on the other side and then back up on the other, going through her folds, spreading her open. Her ears caught the sound of metal being rested on the side table, and she realized that he had removed the daggers from her thighs without her even realizing it. His hands moved to her hips, and one moved further to grip her ass, pushing her hips up at a slight angle to make it easier for the Nord. It felt like nothing she had ever felt, his tongue was hot and slick, and it felt quite unlike anything she'd ever had down there, and it really turned her on.

She quivered and she would have moved her hips if she had known which direction, she wanted to move them to, there was energy charging in her, building up. Vilkas tightened his grip on her lower half his he went slow, tipping his tongue into her. It felt amazing and blissfully he pushed it in and out for a small while. Her moans increased, followed by a few times when she murmured Vilkas's name. Her hand dug into the furs, looking for something to hold onto. Her hips were bucking, and she was rapidly getting close again, but he slowed down, getting back to stroking and sucking her labia. She let out a small groan of frustration which made Vilkas chuckle. His onslaught then sped up again his he started to suck her clitoris. He pinned her to him when she started to wiggle more and more.

"Vilkas, I can't-" She started to say as an intense sensation overtook and she came. It was sharp, powerful and nothing like she ever felt in the past. He let her down slowly as he kissed her inner thigh and looked up at her. She had a new layer of sheen on her skin as she felt her core quiver at her first orgasm.

"That was beautiful," Vilkas said to her admiring the sight of his wife. Evlina was breathing hard, her arm thrown over her head as she tried to calm her breathing. Vilkas climbed over her and placed a kiss over her. She could feel the bulge in his pants brush against her as he did so. Vilkas moved up to the pillow and pulled her into his arms to hold her.

"That was amazing." She said to her husband trying to regain her breath.

"It only gets better too," Vilkas commented with a kiss to her forehead. One of his hands went to his hands to adjust his growing bulge.

"Does it hurt?" Evlina asked him, laying on her side to face him.

"No, it's only getting tighter," Vilkas said with a smile.

"You could… take them off." She said slowly, measuring her words.

"Aye, but we have enough time for that later. I plan on making you come for me again. I just love the sounds of your pleasure." He said with a small growl in the back of this throat. His wolf was apparently enjoying it as well. They laid together for some time. Vilkas's hand ran up and down her side, enjoying the feeling under his fingers. Those fancy Breton soaps she used from time to time not only made her smell of cinnamon and warmth but also kept her skin soft. He quite enjoyed it.

Evlina felt herself growing curious. Her hand traced down his stomach over all the muscular bumps. Her hand hit one of the lines of his adonis belt before brushing over the edge of his pants. She could feel Vilkas's hand stiffen on her as her hand brushed over his growing cock. She pressed in a little more and felt his member twitch a bit at her touch. His hand wrapped around her wrist then and pressed it down against the bed over her head.

"The things you do to me woman…" he complained slightly, his knee finding its place in-between her legs and moving them apart. "I told you I have to get you off a few more times." He smirked at her before kissing her, releasing her wrist, and running his hand down her body. Giving her breast a small squeeze before continuing his way. His hands found her folds this time, teasing the outside in small circles before rubbing gently against her already sensitive clitoris. This caused a small moan to escape her and Vilkas took the opportunity to deepen their kiss.

His finger moved down towards her entrance where he slowly pressed one finger in. Evlina gasped against his touch as he refused to release her mouth. She could feel her core closing around the finger and hold it inside of her. Vilkas though pressed more into her with his chest, pressing her down into the bed as he inserted another finger. Evlina gasped again and broke the kiss. Vilkas stopped moving then noticing her alarmed body language.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a hushed tone, backing off her a little but keeping his fingers inside.

"Yeah." She said then, her hand running through his hair. Vilkas smiled and pulled his fingers out slightly before pushing back into her. His movements were slow and gentle and Evlina knew he was holding back for her sake. His palm rubbed against her sensitive clitoris as he rocked his fingers in and out of her. He pressed in a little quicker and Evlina found herself pressing her hips into his hand as steady moans left her mouth. He was building her up again. His lips fell to her neck where he started to bite and suck the thin flesh as his pace quickened against her core.

"Oh, gods!" Evlina moaned into his ear, her hands clawing behind his neck to his back as the sensations started to become too much again and she peaked, pressing up against him. "Yes, Vilkas yes," She moaned into his ear, her nails digging into his shoulder. He slowed down but did not pull out of her, letting her climb down from her second organism. Vilkas finally pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean before bending down and kissing his wife again. She could taste herself on his lips.

"I can't get over how good you look when you're getting off," Vilkas whispered. There was then a knock on the door to their room. Vilkas rolled his eyes. "Get under the covers, I don't want them to see you." He kissed her before rolling out of the bed. Evlina pulled the furs over her body and watched her husband move towards the door, blocking the person outside from seeing into the room. Evlina could not hear what her husband was saying, but he closed the door and came back to the bed. A letter was in his hand. He pulled the furs down and climbed into bed with her.

"It was Farkas. A courier from the Dawnguard came with this letter to you." He said while handing her the letter. To his surprise, Evlina scoffed a bit as she sat up. She took the letter and skimmed over it. Her face was expressionless as she read the letter.

"I really don't understand why they feel the need to disturb us tonight of all nights. There was another cold lead while looking for the elder scroll." She told her husband, handing him the letter to read. "I'll speak with Serana in the morning. She must have some idea as to where her mother is."

Vilkas set the letter on the side table, rolling onto his back. Evlina rolled over as well to rest her head on his chest. One of her legs went up to go over him and it brushed against his cock which had softened from having to leave the bed. Vilkas's hand moved down and rested on that leg. He could feel her naked flesh pressed against his chest.

"Vilkas?" Evlina asked then. He looked towards her to meet her hazel eyes. She continued, "How do we uh." She struggled to answer the question, unsure how to even ask the question. Vilkas smiled again and kissed her forehead.

"Well love, I thought maybe you should be the one doing it." He said. She looked at him with her brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Are you ready to go again?" Vilkas asked her instead, giving her leg a playful squeeze.

"Yeah" she answered him, getting up on one elbow. Vilkas reached down to loosen the ties of his pants before pulling his cock out. They were still under the furs.

"Just come here and I'll show you." He whispered. He guided her hips so she would straddle him and down to sit on his shaft without going on. "Lina, take your time. There is no rush. If you want to stop just tell me and we will." Evlina nodded.

She could feel him underneath her slick core, if she adjusted then the member would twitch slightly underneath her. Not that she knew any better, but she felt like he was quite large, and it was at that moment when she was not sure if she could do this. Her hands fell to his chest and she looked down at him and felt him twitch against her. Her hips moved in a way to where her clitoris rubbed against his shaft and she let a small sigh at the sensation. Vilkas removed one of his hands from her hip and put it under his head to help with watching his wife.

"You turn me on so much." He said to her, watching her rub against his cock slowly.

"I haven't done anything to you," Evlina said with her eyebrow raised.

"It turns me on to see you so turned on." He said and a blush crawled up into Evlina's cheeks. "Lina, I love you." He said.

"I love you too Vilkas." She leaned down to kiss him and put more pressure on her clitoris. It was extremely arousing. Her clitoris was already swollen from her previous orgasms. She felt his slip from underneath her and the tip of his cock rubbed against her opening. She felt his hand squeeze her hip. She knew it would hurt but she also wanted to give all of herself to Vilkas.

"You're okay," Vilkas whispered to her soothingly. She met his eyes and started to push herself onto him. She held her breath as she felt herself spread wider to accommodate the wide girth that was threatening to ripe her to shreds. She paused when the head of his cock was inside of her. It was very slow and as big as he was, she could feel how she yielded. She stopped, looking at him, they both breathed hard now, and then she pulled a tiny bit out and then deeper in. She was very aroused, her eyes staring, she was feeling it up and could not focus on looking at him.

Once she did this for the third time and had him in deeper, she felt a painful pressure building in her core. It caught her off guard and her eyes widened at the sudden increased pain. Vilkas saw this and with the hand that was behind his head, he sat up into a sitting position and wrapped his arm around her. "You're so beautiful" He started to coo, pressing his forehead against hers. His other hand remained on her hip to help guide her. The change in the angle made it easier for Evlina to move. She pressed down more taking more of him in when she felt the pressure grow more than release suddenly into sharp pains. Vilkas kissed her lips. She wondered if his strong senses knew how she was feeling, or if her body language was failing her. She paused as she started to get used to the pain.

Slowly she eased his entire member in and then it got a little easier the further down she went. She could feel his cock twitch occasionally, and it arousing to feel that movement against her vaginal walls. After a few minutes of slow meticulous movements, she was sitting on his pelvis with all of him inside of her. Evlina could hardly believe how filled she felt. The pain has mostly subsided and in its wake, there was a pleasure. Vilkas had continued to whisper admirations into her ear, his warm breath tickled her neck and sent goosebumps over her body.

Using her legs, she lifted off him slightly, relegating in the sensation of him leaving her body before she pushed herself back down taking him in entirely. There was slight cramping still as she felt her broken tissues protesting the intrusion. The way her body responded overruled this sensation. She did this motion a few times. After a bit, she got into an actual rhythm and could feel Vilkas move his own hips slightly to meet her. They were moving very slow, but with it felt better and better to have him inside of her. Vilkas started to push into her with every stroke, his hands went to her hips where he pressed her into him a little more with every rotation. She moaned into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her pleasure grew to the point where she felt herself go over the hill. Her breathing increased as she clamped around him tightly. Vilkas's breath hitched as well from the sensations. Evlina could feel shutters run through her body as she collapsed into him. His hands ran their way up and down her back as she felt her vaginal wall convulse around his cock. He did not say anything, choosing to kiss her head instead.

"You feel amazing," Evlina said finally to her husband. She heard him chuckle above her.

"Hearing the sounds, you make is never going to get old." Vilkas murmured into her hair which had a new layer of sweat. She suddenly becomes conscious of the fact that he was still inside of her, and very hard.

"Do you make those sounds too?" Evlina asked him as she sat back, groaning slightly when she felt him get even deeper inside of her.

"Hmm, Maybe." He replied playfully.

"How do we find out then?" Evlina sat back a little more, grinding her hips into him. This made Vilkas groan softly at the contact. Before she could blink, Vilkas flipped them so Evlina was on her back and he was above her. He was still inside of her, though only half now. She looked up into his eyes and thought for a second, she could see the flash of those yellow eyes his wolf held when he transformed. She felt a little exposed then to have a voyeur present with them. His lips came down on hers then as he lifted one of her knees to bring it up. This opened her up more and slowly Vilkas pressed himself into the base, filling her completely.

"Lina, if it starts to hurt you need to tell me," Vilkas whispered before he kissed her ear. She nodded and put her hands on his shoulders. He started to pull back out before he would push back into her. He set a pace that was faster than theirs had been previously, and she saw now what he had made her do it first. Each time he thrusted he would slip in effortlessly, and it felt like he was getting deeper and deeper with each thrust. His strokes became longer as the friction built. Evlina felt her own hips starting to move of their own accord and attempted to meet his every thrust. When she started though he would quicken the pace enough to force her to readjust her timing. She felt her eyes close and her head rollback. A rather loud moan escaped her lips at the presence of her husband picking up more speed and somehow, he felt even harder.

"Fuck Vilkas!" She moaned, feeling her nails grip his flesh and dig. He pulled her other knee up and spread her even wider, pinning her to the bed. She felt her own pleasure growing again for the fifth time that night.

"Lina," Vilkas said then, "look at me." It was an order. Her head snapped back down, and she found his forehead being pressed to hers as he starred her eyes. They were burning their way into her and this sent her over the edge again. She came, hard, rolling her head back as she did though. She then heard Vilkas moan as he thrust deep into her and came. She could feel a warmth fill her then and it was like nothing she had felt in her life. Then again, this entire night was just that. He pressed his face into her neck. Evlina could feel him pulsing in her, filling her up even more. They laid there in their own bliss for some time, well past when she felt Vilkas soften inside of her.

"Vilkas, you're crushing me," Evlina whispered, remembering back to the last time she muttered those words. They had just saved his brother and somehow, she soothed his beast after he had pinned her to the ground. He reverted while pinning her to the ground. Vilkas apparently thought of this time too as he kissed her and rolled over to his side with a light chuckle. Evlina was worn out, she could barely muster rolling onto her side as he pulled the blankets up around them. He pulled her into his arms, her head went to the nook under his chin. She could hear his heart beating from under his chest.

"I love you Lina." Vilkas seemed to speak proudly. He started to speak more, but Evlina quickly felt the curtains closing in. She would not remember the last time she had felt this worn out

"I love you too." She murmured back before completely falling asleep. He felt her chest rise and fall slowly under his arm. He leaned back to look at her sleeping face as he had done many times when the beast was not letting him sleep at night. Every little line and detail he engraved into his mind, trying to not miss a moment. They never had enough time together it seemed. He pulled her into him a little tighter and closed his eyes. His beast was tamed tonight.

"You were worth the wait." He said before sleep found him as well.


	9. Memories

Vilkas woke up, drenched in sweat as he shot up out of bed. His eyes followed the darkroom as he tried to get his bearings. The room was familiar, that was good. There was a soft light coming in from under the doorway from the hallway, that was normal for this time of night. He found himself adjusting carefully to untangle from the blankets as he felt his feet the cold floor below. The residence was silent, and he had to wonder what time it was. He walked over to a basin, the chill in the air froze him more with the layer of sweat over his body.

"This is getting harder each year." He said to himself, splashing the cold water over his face and into his long dark hair. He felt the cool water trickle down his face and back into the small basin of water. He looked into the water, only to be met with darkness. His room other than the small light from the hallway was completely in darkness. Just the way he preferred it. It was then he felt his mind slip back to the dream. Her small moans, the touch of her lips, and the sensations he felt when her wall held him in.

This was their anniversary, their sixth anniversary… and five and a half years since the disappearance of his wife. The dream he had last night… It was of their wedding. Mostly the wedding night as it always was. It always happened down to the tee. The details ran through his mind. He could remember how she had looked, how she smelled like cinnamon, vanilla, and warmth., how she sounded when he would run his lips over her neck or whisper into her ear and tasted when he went down on her. Even the way her eyes shone in the sunlight when she had to leave him the next day.

The small details, they were what he missed the most. The way she did not fear him, or the little looks she would give to him over her shoulder before ducking down an alleyway to steal a kiss and a moment in time from him. The time he could never retrieve. She became such the little temptress after they were married and the only thing Vilkas regretted was not marring the woman sooner at the time.

Out of everything though it was her words that stayed with him. Elvina spoke about how she was going to join him in the hall as soon as her duty was finished and how they would make a home. She would never go into detail, but she told him about how things had started to become more and more threatening. They spoke of children… their children that they could bring into this world together. She spoke about how she would just need a bit more time before she would be able to live with him full time. Elvina would always apologize for her actions as well, but as time went on he started to feel that she did not mean a word... she could not just leave her duty, as much as Vilkas wanted her to.

Vilkas knew this. He hated it, and he hated her more and more for it as time went on. Because of his hate, he felt guilty for this hatred, but as time passed, he felt resentment towards a dead woman for making him feel this way. He was told by Kodlak that wolves grieved differently over the loss of a mate, but Vilkas could not chalk it up to that alone. He had never even marked the woman for his own and therefore they never mated.

Because of this, he surrounded himself in his own duty and training. The male grew even more so due to this. His mind would learn new things daily, and his reflexes grew to be more sharpened. He practiced and practiced. Finding new ways to hold a sword, new ways to kill an opponent, and new methods for his beast to rip apart a fleshly body. It got to the point where the beast was driving him mad from the loss of his mate. There were many times he needed to seal himself away as he tried to gain control. He has destroyed his room more than a few times due to this and even had to spar his brother just to rid himself of built-up frustrations. Kodlak had to intervene numerous times, and he hated his wife for it. The embarrassment that he faced from not controlling his blood properly. It was due to this that he locked away the call, and even though this helped, it slowly drove him madder and madder. He grew colder towards new and old recruits and started to become known for his temper. It was all because of that woman… that damn woman….

He sat on the edge of the bed, looking towards the end of the darkroom to where he knew his chest was. There was every letter that she had sent him over the years. He remembered back to the six months after their wedding. The letters started to come less and less. Maybe one every few months which was very odd. He would send her at least three to four a week in comparison. He was in denial at the time, believing her to just be busy. Her letters well… they spoke of how wonderful things were. How she had raided a coven or two. There was one detail that Vilkas noticed about them about four years ago. The dots at each of the sentences were very large. Placed as if someone was thinking hard about things. The ink was in different tones, meaning that she has not sat down to write the letter on one sitting. He believed his wife was not telling him things or rather was thinking up lies to tell him instead. She was covering up something. Hiding what her job was starting to entail.

He had tried to find her over those first two years. He sent a letter to the Dawnguard only to be met with silence. He finally bought a horse and rode out there himself and demanded to speak with Isran. Not only did the redguard not have an answer, but he also implied that Evlina was useless to him not being there. He also had given up the search for her body early on. Deciding to instead focus on quote more important matters.

Everything got harder though then he received a letter from High Rock. It was on lavish paper and the impression on the wax seal was the same one he recognized from Evlina's sword. It was her family crest. He opened the letter and found it was from her Brother who was reaching out to ask of her well being as she had not written in a while to either him or their sister. That squashed one idea that she left him to return to her like of nobility… so he had that at least. He had written back, but that letter took him over a month to write at the time.

There was no of knowing where she had gone since it was only her and that damn vampire that knew. Or at least the Dawnguard was very good at covering their tracks. He stopped long ago fighting the resentment and hatred towards the group because he did hate them. Constantly pulling his wife away from him, and her going willingly. It brought his mind right back to the beginning of this train of thought.

How he resented Evlina for making him feel this way.

He saw a shadow cross over the bottom of his door, not doing anything for a few moments before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Vilkas said. He was only wearing pants due to just waking up.

"Brother, Skjor is looking for you," Farkas said as he entered the room and closed the door. Farkas was wearing his steel armor, meaning that it was at least morning. Vilkas nodded, looking back down at the chest across the room. Farkas stepped further within the room and lit a candlestick to lighten the darkroom. Vilkas got up and threw a shirt on before he started to get into his armor.

"What does he want?" Vilkas asked his brother. Farkas normally left Vilkas alone on important days where Vilkas felt like he would kill anyone who said the wrong thing to him. Farkas also knew was today was and what that meant. He has tried in the past to reason with his brother, but when Evlina disappeared so did a part of Vilkas. He became cold and distant and refused to talk about her in any way. One interesting thing to Farkas though was that Vilkas kept his wife's silver sword above the bed on display. He remembers her leaving it behind within the six months prior to her disappearance and found this curious at the time.

"Farkas." Vilkas snapped slightly, breaking Farkas from his thoughts.

"One of the nobles got kidnapped. I think he wants to send you and Ria." Farkas answered. He did not fear his brother but knew also not to test his patience at this point in life.

Vilkas froze for a second while strapping into his armor. He and Ria had been growing closer and had been intimate a few times since her joining the companions about four months ago. Almost every time the two went anywhere it ended with them having sex in some field, inn, or cave. Never his bed though. That was too far.

"So, he is trying to get rid of me today," Vilkas said slyly.

"Maybe, you should ask him that," Farkas said evading the question. Vilkas rolled his eyes. Skjor and Aela had tried to find Vilkas a new mate for about three years. Ria was the only one who put up a slight challenge, and Vilkas liked that. He also knew he was not in the mood for games, and this frustration took over any other emotion… Other than the bitterness towards his late wife that was.

Vilkas finally dressed and grabbed his sword. Not ready to start the day, but knew he had little choice. They left his room and headed down the hall to Skjor's room.

"You wanted to see me?" Vilkas asked as he stood in the hallway. The door was already opened.

"Yes," Skjor said simply, taking a letter from the table and handing it to Vilkas. Vilkas opened the letter and skimmed the contents, reading over the request and who they were looking for. Skjor gave him the rest of the details where the bandits were hiding. It was a four-day trip.

"Convenient," Vilkas said finally, knowing that Skjor was sending him away to focus on anything other than his late wife and their anniversary.

"yes, and I figured Ria could go with you. She needs help and you need the stress relief." Skjor said as he looked over some papers.

Vilkas felt a fire ignite quickly within him as his eyes narrowed towards the elder wolf. He had made comments like this in the past, and as much as Vilkas knew he did need to move on and felt that he had it still did not make the burn any less. He chose silence though for his answer and turned to leave.

He found Ria outside, working on her sword arm against a training dummy. He did prefer a strong woman compared to the dull painted ones in the brothels. Something about their strength was appealing to him.

"Ria." He called from the stairs. "Skjor is sending us on a mission so get your things and let's go." He ordered. Ria turned around and smiled at him. He hated that smile; it was warm and reminded him of… No. Her memory was not going to ruin this day again.

"oh?" She asked, putting her sword into its sheath. "Where are we going?"

"Just get your things." He barked. Ria did not seem bothered though. She expected it. As did most of the whelps at this point. She walked past him and into the great hall where he assumed, she would go to get her things. Down in the yard, there were several sparring matches going. He looked around at the groups, mostly new members who have joined them within the last three years. None of them knew that Vilkas was a widower since senior companions knew better than to speak of those matters. This included an interesting Nord who Vilkas had to test just the previous week.

The Nord showed up and rudely interrupted a conversation between Kodlak and Himself. He had asked… no demanded to join the companions and therefor Kodlak allowed him to. Vilkas did have to admit he had a good sword arm but did not like the male either way. It was just two days ago when Vilkas learned that the young Nord was the Dragonborn and thane of Whiterun. He had heard rumors of dragons returning but has not seen one himself yet.

This Dragonborn was quite large, about the size of his brother Farkas. He had a bald head which he shaved daily and long chestnut brown beard that had braids and rings in it. He was currently sparring with Athis, a dunmer who had been around for about two years.

Ria returned a short time later with a bag slung over her shoulders with some food he assumed. Vilkas merely nodded towards her and the two set off towards their mission.

✧✦❁✦✧

The bandits had been easy to dispel. Vilkas had already made the comment several times that he was hoping for a better fight. The noblewoman had been saved, and like normal she could not or would not sleep on the ground, therefore they had to stay in Inns. Vilkas allowed Ria to do the talking because spoiled nobles drove him insane. On top of it, this particular woman was an imperial which gave her a certain… well, she was simply a bitch. Vilkas could not describe her any other way. Ria seemed to get along with her enough due to also being an imperial. There was a certain expectation they had of each other. They were able to find an inn that night and reserved two-room.

Inside of the small room, Vilkas started to remove his armor. Laying it out on the bed. Ria came into the room a few minutes later and closed the door quietly.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. That she had asked him for the fifth time that day.

"Aye." He replied shortly. Not looking to further the conversation. Ria took the hint and started to remove her own armor, stripping down completely to her smalls. Vilkas watched her from his seat. Her caramel skin moved along her body with the grace of a practiced swordsman. She turned towards him then, taking a few short steps over before kneeling in front of him. Her hands reached up to him the hem of his pants and started to unlace the ties.

Each time a woman did this practiced motion he felt as if he should stop them, but never did. Each time a woman unlaced the ties on his pants he allowed them to. Each time those smaller fingers pulled his cock out and wrapped their lips around the shaft and sucked he lost himself. The sensation was too great as Ria started to do that now. She was different though, had to experience. She was not going to be his. Ria's hand fell to his shaft where she started to stroke him while her head bobbed up and down on his cock. She would take him in as much as she could bear and hold while her hand stroked up and down.

He could feel her tongue wrap around the head and tease the tip of his penis. This forced Vilkas to lean back more into his chair as a moan released from his lips. His hands found the back of her head where he held onto her hair and started to push her into him even more. His hand-rolled back at the sensations he started to feel and for a minute he was able to let his mind wander. Imagine a small platinum blond head bobbing over his cock instead. The imagery made him smile. Quickly though the thought passed, and his resentment returned. Eating away as him as his arousal grew.

He pulled Ria's hair enough to make her release and wordlessly he and she moved towards the bed. It was practiced now between them. Once laying on the bed, Ria got onto her back as Vilkas dove three fingers within her. Curling them up slightly as his thumb stroked her clitoris. They kissed and she moaned into his mouth at the sensations. She came hard onto his hand and Vilkas took the opportunity to remove his finger impale her with his cock all the way to the hilt.

Ria would ride her orgasm into the next one as Vilkas frantically quickened his pace. He threw her legs over his shoulders and held her hips. Plunging into her as deep as possible. Ria could barely stifle the moans and in no time, she was calling his name, begging him for more. They both found their release quickly. Their breathing was hard as the two kissed one last time before Vilkas pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. Ria got up to get a drink from the bottle of mead she bought before putting the candles out and returning to the bed where Vilkas pulled the furs open for her to lay down.

She laid her head on his chest and sighed. "I wish you would tell me what wrong." She said finally, her finger tracing shapes into his bare chest.

"I told you its nothing," Vilkas replied. His eyes were closed, but the usual annoyance was there.

"It is not nothing, the circle-" She said, stopping herself. This time Vilkas sighed.

"Say it." He said calmly.

"Its nothing." Ria retorted.

"I'm not going to ask you again," Vilkas said, this time his eyes opened, and he looked down at her. His eyes meeting hers.

"They weren't specific, but I overheard Skjor and Aela talk about how this time of year was hard for you because of some girl," Ria said to him, averting his gaze.

"That so?" Vilkas asked.

"That's not all. There are rumors that you accidentally killed your last love." She said softly. Vilkas heard this and was silent. He has heard these rumors himself, and when they accepted a new member into the circle, they would discover their secret, and the rumors made sense. It was easy to believe that his beast lost control and killed his late wife.

Finally, he decided to speak, "I didn't kill her." He said simply. Had he just told this to Ria? He didn't kill her no; she had left him. Not many men wanted to admit that. His beast would never hurt that Breton woman. His beast was simply in love with his wife. It was one of the many reasons he had a hard time moving on. Ria spoke again quickly.

"I have to tell you; I think I'm in love with you." Ria said to him, then quickly added, "But I understand if you don't reply right now." Vilkas's arm went up to wrap under her and rub her back. He did not reply to Ria. There was no need to. In no time Ria was fast asleep, her head on his chest. Her chest lifted and relaxed slowly. Vilkas though starred up to the ceiling as his mind circled back to the events. He knew he needed to move on, dammit he was thirty now, but the imperial was not right. Not right now at least.

He felt his eyes close, though not to sleepiness. His mind was reaching too much for those little moments that would bring him peace during times like this. He hated to admit it, but Ria's words had fallen on deaf ears. She had not been the first to pronounce her love for the wolf since the loss of his wife, and she probably would not be the last. Vilkas was a companion after all. The twins were both infamous in Skyrim at this point.

His mind fell to the same place it did almost every night. Those small moments with his wife. The times they would just lay and look at the stars, the times he would awake in his bed with the scent of cinnamon, mountain flower, and warmth filling his senses. For a long time in his room, he would faintly smell the scent of his wife until one day he just could not anymore. He let these thoughts fill his head for a long before sleep finally overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the time jump! Please let me know if it makes sense. I can post a timeline at the end of one of the chapters is that helps at all. I just hop it comes across clearly. This might get a little confusing in the next few chapters as well, so please let me know!
> 
> Best,  
> Hres


	10. Darkness

It was dark, cold, and wet. All the time. The only light came from the occasional flowers that glowed until one stepped too close to them. There was a constant movement in the caves as well, and if it wasn't the sound of rocks being kicked, arrows being released or faint sounds of speaking from an unknown language then it was a constant drip of water dropping onto your forehead, side or boots. That is how Evlina slept this day or night. It was nearly impossible to tell in the cave. She was curled up with her back against a rock wall and steady yet random drops of water on her back, legs, neck, and face. It made sleeping nearly impossible, but a few minutes here and there were enough for her to move forward and make time until her body fought her about continuing forward.

Everything had progressed so quickly. The morning after the wedding came to quickly. Evlina and Vilkas knew they would have to go their separate ways, but the letter she received over that night confirmed it. They had been searching for the final elder scroll for months at this point. Not only did the letter inform her of another cold lead, but it called her back to Fort Dawnguard early the next morning. She would return later than that. Even Isran was not going to ruin her wedding night.

Isran had become harder to deal with overtime. It did not help when she felt for three days for her wedding. Something he scolded the Breton for and called her selfish for even considering such a thing. Evlina just took it. There was no need to argue back against the man because her actions would speak louder. She would leave no matter what he said, and she would return. That did not stop him from delivering a useless letter in an urgent manner just to annoy Evlina.

After the wedding, Evlina and Vilkas reluctantly when their separate ways. She promised to visit him within a few weeks, and then everything happened at once. Serana and she after debating one afternoon revisited a crazy idea, The same they had months prior. At the time they dismissed the idea as it was just too ambitious. This time though it almost seemed obvious. It was to sneak into Castle Volkihar to find her mother's lab. Well, not only did they do it, but in six weeks' time, they had the elder scroll. They ended up going into the Soul Cairn after Evlina allowed Serana to bind a part of her soul. They were able to retrieve later, but the process was…. Interesting.

In that time Evlina noticed that Serana seemed to also find a piece of herself. She idolized her mother up until she saw the woman again. Then the pure vampire snapped. She came to the realization that both of her parents were the same and were using her in the same way. Serana gained a new level of confidence after this that Evlina was glad to see in her friend.

They then at the advisement of Dexion went to the Ancestor Glade to read the Elder Scrolls. The Moth priest had been blinded, for how long even he did not know. He recommended that Evlina read the scrolls under the protections of the moths within the ancestor glade. That experience in itself was life-changing for Evlina. She was glad to have to the protection of the glade and moths, but at the time had never felt so sick. She had collapsed due to the experience. Reading the elder scrolls gave her more information than she could possibly understand at that moment or hope to process. Serana had to help her out of the glade and fend off attackers on the way out. She had a head-splitting headache for days, and her eyes were so painful. She was concerned that maybe her vision would be lost as Dexion's had been. It seemed to be fine, but she did not know even now because of the darkness surrounding her constantly. Everything she did was due to her hearing; she was simply lucky enough to have Serana who could see somewhat in the darkness.

The elder scrolls showed her the path to the Forgotten Vale. At an inn that night she was able to get a letter to her husband, but after resting for a few hours did not have time to finish it. Instead, she worked on it for days on the way to their destination before being able to send it with a courier before stepping into the Vale. It as there she saw him.

A snow elf. Elvina could hardly believe it. He was living and breathing and speaking. He spoke strictly of business though. From the moment their now soaked bodies had approached him we explained his plight and the pilgrimage they would have to undertake to acquire the bow. It was all Elvina wanted at this point, an obsession, after such a long time and seeing how they had been the only two people the elf had seen in a very long time it meant Harkon had not discovered the bow's location yet.

They went through the portal and were stuck right away with no way to return. Completely surrounded by darkness. Elvina stepped forward as Serana came in behind her. Looking around carefully but not being able to make out a thing in the darkness. The aftereffects of reading the scrolls were still bothering her after the travel as well, but she needed to persevere. It became easier to ignore the constant ache behind her eyes and pounding in the back of her head.

That was nearly four months ago, and other then those glowing flowers she had not seen any light. The place was infested with Falmer as well, which did not help the entire situation since the creatures had such great hearing. They were used to their environment while Serana and Evlina were the invaders. Still, Evlina had run out of bolts for her crossbow a few months prior and ended up leaving the weapon behind. It ended up being just another thing to carry and without any light, she could not possibly make any new bolts. Luckily the Falmer made their own bows and arrows. She was able to find them with relative ease since most Falmer carried bows and arrows. The hardest part was that it was nearly impossible to hear them sometimes to be able to land a shot.

That was when her hearing grew. She started to get used to the constant darkness, but this also meant she slept less because every tiny noise would wake her up. Perhaps though the most interesting thing was how she started to feel the world differently. She did not know if it was due to the elder scrolls she read, but she began to notice how everything around her had movement. Streams that would flow around her, but not like water. They would float through the air like a sweet smell, permeating the air around her.

Serana explained that maybe her abilities to use magic were starting to hone themselves, but Evlina brushed that idea away at the time. Serana explained that magic was indeed all around them, but what Evlina described was something Serana felt herself but had read about before she was locked away. Evlina could not focus on it for the time being. Sure, her family was very gifted in magic, but she never could get it right.

That was until one day... night? Who knew… damn darkness. They were moving through a small camp while being attacked by Falmer and one betrayed, as the snow elf called them, shot an arrow towards the Breton. It stopped in midair a few feet away from her shoulder. Evlina could barely make out the shape in the darkness but saw the arrow floating due to the very dim pink glow from a nearby flower. It was after then Serana said I told you so.

Serana promised to help the woman with her new abilities once they were out of the caves, but Evlina was still not sure. When she attempted to lift rocks or cast fire nothing happened, and this discouraged the Breton. She almost expected it though. If anything, the arrow could have just been an involuntary reflex that she used to protect herself at the time. She had no clue how to replicate any spell. Her mind came back as another drop of water hit her forehead. It was then she heard footsteps. At this point, she knew the walking pattern of Serana. Falmer had a slightly hobble since they did not walk straight up and it made it easy to diminish.

"Lina." Serana started, "I found the exit." There was a flood of happiness in her voice at this fact.

Evlina sat up, not believing it. There had been a few times where they thought they made it to the exit, but instead, it was just lanterns or maybe a slight crack in the ceiling of the caves. "We should check it out then," Evlina said, pushing herself to her foot. She reached into her quiver, counting how many arrows she had by feel. About seven all together. She cursed herself mentally for not bothering to loot more Falmer earlier. Not that she could see them.

They pressed forward into the darkness and came across a camp of Falmer. Serana mentioned she had been able to sneak past them earlier, but evidently, they must have smelled her because they were all awake now. Evlina listened carefully trying to make out how many there were. She thought maybe about five or six altogether. It was then she heard a quick set of running footsteps. Serana shot forward with an ice shard and struck the Falmer through its chest. This was efficient as the Falmer fell to the ground, but it alerted the others. Evlina drew an arrow as she stepped to the body of the now-dead Falmer. Pulling the arrow back and releasing when she was able to target a body. She heard the familiar sounds of the metal tip hitting and shredding through the skin and hitting bone. She quickly pulled another arrow out and shot it in the same direction.

It hit again and she heard the faint thud from the body falling. She took another step and her foot the body of the dead Falmer. She reached down to the belt of the Falmer and after a bit of searching found the quiver. Inside there were four more. Serana was throwing ice shards in several directions. When she did Evlina used to be able to see the slight glow from the cast of magic, but even that had been harder to see. Now she just listened for the sounds of the ice striking their targets. She would follow them with arrows at the targets that did not fall. As they moved through the camp the sound of rushing water came closer.

The two women were able to clear the camp including the leader and were currently walking over a bridge. Evlina's felt her senses becoming overwhelmed. Not only could she not see, but the rushing from the waterfall was deafening to her. It was all she could hear. Her hand found the railing of the bridge and she held on, pulling herself forward. She thought she heard Serana but could not make out what she said. It was then she felt a hand on her shoulder and wrist, pulling her under the rushing water. It was cold, almost like it had been melted from the snow itself.

It was painful to have that amount of waterfall over your sore and tired body. It felt like thousands of daggers were piercing her skin at the same rate only to be taken out and replaced by two more. At the same time, it was also the most refreshing sensation. This was the most water she had felt in four months. Other sources of water had been small trickles or drips when she slept at night. They made it to the other side where Evlina was able to take a rush of air into her lungs. The air felt much colder as well, and she felt hope that maybe they were coming to the exit of the cave. She felt her hand on the railing again and pulled herself forward until her foot stepped onto the familiar stone ground. Her senses started to return, or at least her hearing did.

"It is this way," Serana said to Evlina, walking away. Evlina followed her footsteps through a few more twists and turns. Some of those turns had traps which they were able to avoid most of them due to Serana's scouting earlier. One of the traps were a bunch of boulders falling which did miss them due to the clumsiness of the trap but was terrifying to listen to otherwise. Evlina stepped over a hill and walked right into Serana, pushing the vampire forward and forcing her to catch her footing. Before Evlina could apologize though, Serana spoke up.

"It is beautiful." She said softly, walking forward. Evlina followed her. Her eyes adjusting to the lights and shadows of the outdoor light. The brightness was almost too much. Evlina closed her eyes and reached up to rub them. She could hear Serana go on about the outside.

"There are mountains, a large river that had frozen over and a temple high above. No wonder this valley was used for pilgrimages. It's completely remote and untouched." Serana spoke as she looked around the valley.

Evlina opened her eyes again, only to be blinded by the light. She was able to keep them open longer and tried to look around herself. "I can't see anything," Evlina commented, stepping forward. She heard Serana shift in the snow-covered ground, presumably to turn and look at Evlina. It was then Evlina heard a small gasp from the woman.

"What is it?" Evlina asked, not hearing the footsteps of a Falmer or animal coming up to them.

"Lina, your eyes are completely white," Serana said as she stepped towards the woman. "Just like Dexion." Evlina felt her eyes widen at this. The words repeating in her mind as her heart started to race. She knew why and how, but the reality and realization did not help.

_...I am blind?..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short then I like to go, but I also felt it was important to leave it as its own chapter instead of combining it with another just for the sake of making it longer. Let me know what you guys think so far! ~Hres


	11. Moonlight

It had been nearly three years since entering the dark cave and starting this ancient pilgrimage. They had found two wayshrines in the wilderness and filled the ewer each time. The water inside of the container never froze, and as tempting as it was to drink some of the time, Evlina did not. The desire to not want to walk back to the previous way shrine overruled her need for thirst. Her slight was slowly getting better, although her left eye was still useless. Evlina had gotten used to the black forms that seemed to never move in her right eye and broke up whatever she looked at, but with her left eye she could only make out lights and darks. Serana commented that the iris in her right eye was returning to normal. Evlina also seemed to notice that the black burn like blobs were improving.

Three years without any armor mending, weapon mending, or even soup left Evlina force herself to have to learn how to truly live off the land. She currently was covered in furs from animals that had been dinner. She smoked meats for when they could not find food, and she even learned to mend her own bow. It was mostly done sightless, but with her vision returning slowly it became easier. Serana had also finally convinced Evlina to allow her to learn some magic. She needed to learn how to travel the world by processing the energy fields instead of sight. It was safer for Evlina in the end, and it helped.

Serana started by honing the telekinesis that Evlina had previously used for defense. It saved her from arrows more than a few times. Evlina also could cast a small candlelight spell which helped at night when she could only see lights and darks for over a year. One of the more recent spells had been one to help her detect life around her person. This had been very useful for hunting, and it allowed her to target better for her bow. Of course, each of those spells took months of constant frustration, mostly on Evlina's part. She hated magic, but after learning some of it realized that it was jealousy that it took her so long to learn when being compared to her older siblings. Serana though was more patient than a mean magic tutor.

Her and Serana had separated temporarily. Serana had to leave to feed every few days, but that normally meant that Evlina would have dinner. Only a couple of times did Evlina have to let Serana fed from her, and those were some of the best nights to sleep as her blood replenished.

Evlina had worked her way up to a large frozen lake that has once been a great waterfall, but now due to the cold, it was frozen solid. The ice circled around her footsteps as she stepped forward up the stairs. Her foot stepped up onto one step and slipped. Her hand went down to brace herself from falling completely down the stairs. A breath released in cool icy mist.

Elvina stood back up, pulling herself over the last few stairs and looked over the icy tundra. Obvious from her slipping earlier it was a definitely frozen lake. Something she could hardly believe. Then again they were very north, and she felt it was winter all year around. The entire space was walkable, and even with her limited sight she as unable to see any moving water beneath the ice. She walked forward more towards the center of the frozen wasteland. It was nothing but white ice around her and the sun did not help. The sun reflected off the snow making it tricky to see. Nothing compared to the caves though. She never wished to go back to that dark place. This reminder was enough to calm her.

Something caught her eye near the edge of the cliff. A stone pillar sort of structure on the edge of the lake. She slid again as she felt drawn to the structure, the small stagger reminding the woman that she needed to watch her footing. Of course, crossing the ice lake was probably not the brightest idea, especially alone. Then again they would need to cross it anyway. Making her way to the structure she looked over the strange symbols that lined the wall. They looked like they have been cut into the wall over time. Although she could not read what the language said, her schooling taught her that it could be a dragon language. The scratches, they drew her in like a moth to fire. She walked right up to the symbols, running her hands over the frozen stone.

They were deep, and not put there by man. She assumed at least. She heard her name being called over the frozen tundra. Turning her head she saw Serana at the start of the cliffside. Making her way over towards the platinum blond woman, no running towards her and screaming. The Breton turned back to the wall a massive form flying overhead before quickly landing. The force of the dragon landing knocked Evlina back.

Her ears rang and her vision blurred from the impact of her head slamming into the thick ice. Her breath was also completely taken away and for a few seconds, she could not move. Her body would not move… I need to move she told herself. She looked to the air to see the dragon circling around her body. Serana screamed for her friend, but the words did not translate. Finally forcing her body to work she rolled onto her stomach. She started to crawl, noticing the spot of blood on the ice from where her head hit. She forced herself to get up to run. The dragon landed just where she had been sitting. Biting forth. She saw the ice spear of Serana's spells fly past the creature as she made her way towards Elvina. The dragon gripped the ice as it crawled forward. It jaws snapping just behind her. Her stability failing her as her head left her completely dazed. Her world was spinning.

She reached for her bow. Loading it as quickly as she could. The dragon swiped her, the tip of its claw catching on some of the furs and tearing them. She was able to move her foot to kick off the dragon, putting some distance between it and herself. It swiped again, this time close enough to tear her face. She let the arrow fly in front of her and heard it strike the dragon, but bounce off. Serana was closer now, attacking the dragon with ice shards and casting a ward when the dragon started to breathe ice towards the vampire. She reached her bow up again, only to have it swiped out of her hands by a dragon's tail hitting her and throwing her several feet to the ground. His time the dragon knocked the arrows out of her quiver. It was there, laying on the icy ground when Evlina could feel the steams of magic all around her. It was warm and calm. It radiated off the stone that held the carvings.

Evlina stood. Allowing her body to react. Her hands dipped into one of these inviable steams of magic. Around her, she could see the arrows start to float in the air. All fifteen of them. She could not make out the battle going on between Serana and the dragon but knew she needed to react. Summoning the spell that Serana showed her that detected lift Evlina was able to sense where the head of the dragon was. Through her limited vision, she could not see much but using the streams and skills Serana taught everything became clear.

One arrow rang through the air and with a supernatural force impaled the dragon through the eye. Another arrow followed quickly, striking the same target. The dragon roared with pain, but Evlina was entranced with the energies around her. She allowed the arrows to soar one after another. The dragon made it easy for her as it started to come towards her. The onslaught into its eye though gave her entry into its brain. Her last arrow rang forth, into the dragon's head and severing the spinal cord at the back of the dragon's head. The dragon fell to the ground at her feet. Evlina was breathing hard as the overuse of her abilities started to catch up with her.

She heard Serana run up beside her, stopping a few feet again.

"You just killed a dragon," Serana said. Almost in disbelief.

"Does the dragon in the soul cairn not count?" Evlina asked with a small laugh.

"well no, you had my mother and me there." Serana laughed back, looking at the beast.

"I wasn't surprised when we saw that one in the soul cairn, but why is this one here? I thought dragons didn't exist anymore." Evlina asked out loud. Realizing that if this dragon was here than either it was hiding, or they are turning. The thoughts made her head spin.

"Are you okay?" Serana said as her own senses caught up with her.

Evlina felt her head swirled around itself. Throwing her off balance. She fell into the ice, landing on her hands and knees. Finding it hard to even stay awake as her adrenaline plateaued. Her mind just wanted to sleep. She heard footsteps as she then heard Serana's voice reach her ears. The ice shook, but Elvina stayed in her stance. She saw Serana… or rather three of her. Circling around each other. That was it, Elvina collapsed and her world went dark.

"Lina!" Serana called as the vampire caught up. Smelling the blood on the woman. Human blood… She froze. Looking at the unconscious woman in the snow. There was red where her head was. Leaking into the snow and ice of the lake. On top of that, her hands were burning with the use of magic. It was then she could feel the steams of magic coursing through the area.

✧✦❁✦✧

"Do you ever wonder how the stars came to be?" Vilkas asked, wrapping his arms around her as they laid on the ground looking at the stars above them. Their fire had gone out long before.

Evlina had decided to join him with a mission. It was simple, just to take out a bear that was giving the locals trouble on the roads. It was only a night away when walking and they would just enjoy the time together. It was about a month into their engagement at this point.

"Depends on who you ask. Some would say the Gods, others would say fallen heroes." Evlina mused, "Its all rather romantic." She added then.

"Hmmm." Vilkas thought. Letting some silence fall between them. He did this sometimes debate the thought in his head.

"I think I prefer the hero's theory myself," Evlina spoke then. "It is comforting."

"How so?" Vilkas asked. Knowing the answer already, but he still wanted to hear her say it.

"Well, maybe my father is up there. Judging my relationship with a Nord." She said with a snicker. Vilkas propped himself up on one elbow and looked down her.

"With a Nord?" He said with an eyebrow raised. He was trying to be annoyed, but the slight laughter in his voice. He knew that Nords were perceived as mindless barbarians with no knowledge. He did have to agree for the majority of Skyrim though.

"Well you do have more brains than the average Nord, so perhaps you're not a Nord." Evlina teased. Vilkas instead of saying anything chooses to start tickling Evlina along her waist where he knew she was ticklish. She started to laugh and squirm to get out of his grasp. She begged him to stop, but he kept going until she was out of breath. Vilkas leaned down and started to kiss.

Their movements and passion increased then. Vilkas pulled Evlina on top of him as he rolled onto his back. Her legs went to either side of his both as she straddled him. They pulled away from each other after a few minutes. Vilkas had his hand on her hip as she sat up straighter. Her head covered the moon and it made her already fair complexion glow in the light.

"What are you thinking about?" Evlina asked him then, adjusting herself to sit more on his stomach then the growing member towards his pelvis. He could not tell, but she probably had adorable embarrassed blush she got when she encountered his excited member.

"I was just remembering the night we met. You were trying to heal me, but I woke up. You were glowing in the moonlight just like you are now." He said with a smile. Evlina said nothing as she leaned down and placed a light kiss over his lips.

✧✦❁✦✧

Everything was warm and cold at the same time. Slowly she opened her eyes. The bright light causing her eyes to sear against the pain. Her head pounded against itself, threatening to open and bleed out the rest of the way. She shut her eyes against the pain as a small groan released from her mouth. She started to force herself to lean up to start getting up. She knew she needed to move. A hand though appeared on her chest.

"Don't move Lina. Your head is not in the best condition after that battle with the dragon." Serana told her friend. Pressing her gently back to the ground. Slowly she opened her eyes again, this time was not as bad as before.

"I was unconscious?" Elvina asked as she looked at the vampire. Laying back down. She was laying on something soft. Not to mention she felt very warm, there must have been a fire nearby.

"For three days. It gave me a chance to really heal you up without harming you. No more blood, but your head was hit very hard. Plus even my magic had a hard time closing the crack in your skull. You know I'm not very good with restoration magic." Serana told her.

Elvina was silent. If it had not been for Serana, she would have been dead. "Thank you for everything Serana," Elvina said to her friend.

The night went on rather dull. Elvina learned all the furs came from the animals Serana had hunted to feed herself. Her magic used so much of her ability she needed to keep feeding. In fact, she had gone through eight deer in three days. Most of this she had already processed to dry for Evlina to eat when she woke up. It was how she kept Elvina warm, not just the fire.

"You know, when I first met you, I thought you would kill me," Serana said to the woman. "Instead you brought me all the way back to my home. I thought what an odd creature you were. A hunter helping its prey." She admitted to Elvina.

Elvina was laying on her back, eyes closed. Blocking out the light of the needed fire. "I thought of it. Please do not paint me to be the hero. I only brought you back so I could see the inner workings of your coven."

"That was obvious, but what changed it? Your view I mean..." Serana asked. Curious of course. She had a feeling she knew the answer. But what Elvina answered with surprised her.

"My husband changed my view," Elvina said to Serana. "He is a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" She was dumbfounded. She knew there was something strange about the man, but other than the wedding had not been that close to him. "A hunter married a werewolf?"

"No, a huntress is married to a man with what he calls a gift." Elvina replied, "He has remarkable control, and never have I felt threatened by him in either form."

Serana simply smiled at the woman. She was curious, very curious in fact. This little tale kept getting all the better. Evlina and her had been traveling together for years now, and Serana still could not claim to know everything about her Breton friend. She did not think that Evlina was withholding information, but it just wants to important to speak about. Of course, she knew of the companion's curse. It was rather famous in the underworld, but she also knew that only members of the circle passed it on to each other. Still, Elvina was a regular human. Normally wolves stuck with their own kind.

"How did you meet?" Serana asked as she started to pull off the makeshift bandages she had made. She wanted to make sure Evlina had not reopened her wounds when she tried to get up earlier.

"He attacked me as a werewolf. Actually… that was the only time he lost control, but it was his first night as a werewolf. It was about two weeks after I brought you home to your father. We fought, and neither of us got the upper edge really. It took wearing him out to get him to change back. His shield brothers and sisters caught up to him quickly after the battle before I could finish it. I was exhausted and blacked out. I woke in his home where I spent a few days. They were convinced I was a vampire since I supposed I smelled of you." This got a small laugh out of Serana. Evlina paused to chuckle as well before she continued.

"His brother went missing inside of a smaller vampire coven near Whiterun. So, I went along with my husband to free him. Which we did. He turned out to be fine, but something happened that night. I do not quite know how it works, but his wolf took a liking to me. We had to part ways the next day, so we simply stayed in touch threw letters. I would write to him sometimes four or five times a week, and a later we married. You were there for that part though." She got silent after finishing her last sentence. She thought about Vilkas often, but as time went by the pain of missing him became less.

"Does he know you're here?" Serana asked Elvina. The blonde woman grew quiet. Shutting her eyes hard as a tear rolled down her cheek. Serana noticed it but did not say a thing. This had been the first time Elvina could sit down and think about her husband in the years they have been trapped in the pilgrimage.

"I had not been given the chance to write to him before. I had no idea this journey would take years. If I had known I would have told him. Perhaps even visited him to say goodbye." Elvina told Serana.

"You should get some sleep Elvina," Serana told the Breton as she stood up. Walking out of the cave. Serana was not great with the comfort of the emotional type, but then again, she did grow up raised by two parents who were not the best support system.

Elvina pulled her left hand out to see at the two rings on her finger. They each have small scratches in them from her journey, and one of the diamonds from her engagement ring had gone missing in Darkfall cave where it would be lost forever. One thing that truly bothered Evlina was the fact that she could not totally see the rings without the image being distorted with the black circles that were engraved into the vision of her right eye.

"I'll be home soon Vilkas," Elvina said. She meant it as a promise to herself and hoped that maybe the gods could carry her message for her to his ears. After a few minutes of silence, she knew she needed to sleep. The faster she recovered, the faster they could finish this journey and return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! And thank you for your kinds comments too! I love reading them! -Hres


	12. Auriel's Bow

_Just get upstairs_ Elvina scolded herself as she pushed her body up the stair. The battle continued behind her, but Lord Harkon was upstairs now. This moment had been too long in the making for it to go wrong now. It had been only five and a half years since starting the pilgrimage and over the last week when returning to the Dawnguard things had progressed quickly. They had been able to mobilize their forces and storm Castle Volkihar. Finding Auriel's Bow had proven to be one of the hardest quests of her life and proved to be very draining. Each skeleton she crossed to make it to the temple reminded her just how fragile her life was in that moment, and there were many skeletons forgotten in the snowy wasteland.

The way to the last way shrines took them months due to the cities of Falmer they had to cross in order to move forward. There were many times the two had to retreat to backtrack and continue the battle another day. The Falmer had the high ground of building their homes in between a large ravine they forced them to cross through the homes and bridges that in many cases had been built with safety, not in mind. A misstep could mean death though. Seeing the temple too for the first time nearly made Evlina want to burst into tears. All her emotions building up at the same time and threatened to come out. She almost was not able to control herself… almost.

Inside they once again passed by frozen bodies that were stuck in time. Some would come to life through an unknown controller. They were undead as Evlina found out when she cut the head off one Falmer and the body still moved. Elvina with the additional help of Serana had worked together to hon in her bazaar ability of telekinesis. Arrows were very light in comparison to other objects. Evlina at her strongest was able to fight with a sword in each hand and the third slashing from an invisible appendage that was her mind. This trick helped in greatly during the battle against Arch-Curate Vyrthur. He was raising so many undead at the same time Evlina found having that third sword to watch her back was invaluable. She needed to protect Serana as they both found out at that moment. Stupidity after all this time they had hand-delivered the final puzzle piece to Arch-Curate Vyrthur. Still, Serana and she were able to defeat Arch-Curate Vyrthur and prove their worth to hold the Auriel's Bow. Or rather Evlina had to wield it since Serana was impure according to Auriel.

Evlina stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Her head was spinning from the adrenaline that her body consumed. Her thoughts went to the letter she was able to send last night. Everything happened so quickly with the Dawnguard, finding a courier was difficult. She did not even have money to pay the man. Isran had to reluctantly pay. Last night on the road she was finally able to send a letter to her husband in Whiterun and hoped that it might reach him within a few days. If this battle was to be her last, then he would at least have closure she was sure he needed after all this time.

Her feet ran up the last few steps and pushed opened the large wooden doors. A Cathedral was on the other side. The large stained-glass pictures surrounded the room. They were dark enough to cast shadows but let in just enough light to illuminate the room with beautiful colors. The pillars and floors were made with dark stones that made the place feel smaller. There were staircases on either side and a fountain at the front of the room with blood flowing through it.

Elvina felt tense, her heart was racing and threatened to burst from her chest. She could hear her heart beating in her ears so loud it was deafening. It was then she felt the searing pain from a spell fall over her body. Lightning danced over her like a thousand tiny needles pricking her skin and controlling her reflexes. Auriel's Bow met the ground as Elvina took the worst from the spell. It stopped when she could hear Lord Harkon speaking.

"You filthy pest. Coming here, destroying my home. Your kind is nothing but vermin." He spat. Elvina fell to her knees, finding her breath as the spell finished dancing over her body. A leg met the side of her abdomen as she was kicked aside. Lord Harkon bent down, this was the second time she saw the man completely transformed and it was terrifying. He reached down and grabbed Elvina just under her breasts. His claws ripping right threw her armor and embedding into her skin, between the spaces in her ribs as he lifted her, shoving the woman into a pillar nearby. She heard a crack behind her as the wooden crossbow she carried hit the wall and pushed into her back. Causing a small groan to arouse from Elvina as for the second time the air was pushed from her lungs. His grip tightened as his talon shaped fingers drew into her. Evlina bit her lower lip as she refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her in any more pain. His grip loosened though as another entered the room.

"So, you've returned." He spoke with a bit of a chuckle.

"Let her go father," Serana ordered from the doorway.

"You disappoint me, Serana. You've taken everything I provided for you and thrown it all away for this... pathetic half-breed." He spat with venom. Elvina could feel his claws flex into her flesh.

"Provided for me? Are you insane? You have destroyed our family. You have killed other vampires. All over some prophecy that we barely understand. No more. I'm done with you." Serana took a step forward, noticing the small hand movement Elvina made to stay back. Her own mind was starting to work on the situation.

"So, I see this dragon has fangs. Your voice drips with the venom of your mother's influence. How alike you've become."

"No... Because unlike her, I am not afraid of you. Not anymore." She felt a bit nervous in that moment. The look on her father's face. The way his face started to contort into a smirk.

"Are you sure about that..." He said, the spell started to erupt from his fingers again, but what happened this time surprised him dearly.

Elvina took a deep breath and absorbed the spell that was coming from Lord Harkon as she brought up her people's trait, Dragonskin. The pale skin had the iconic glowing red patches embedded into it. In the confusion, she pressed herself more into the wall as Auriel's Bow released a loaded arrow into Harkon's back. The resulting explosion was completely absorbed by Evlina's Dragonskin again. The lord screamed in pain from the pure fiery explosion that was trying to vanquish the darkness. His body disappeared and reformed across the room where Serana immediately started to attack him with her own set of spells. Evlina landed on her feet, jumping forward to grasp the bow from the air and loading it with another arrow.

The rush of battle happened around her as Serana danced around the Cathedral going after her father. They were both disappearing and reappearing. Serana though had move control. Elvina listened carefully. Predicting Lord Harkons's movement. First the corner, then the front, then the back. He went in circles, probably the easiest and most effective way to put distance between him and his daughter. Her hand grasped the bow, the other hand an arrow from the quiver as she pulled the arrow back to strain against the bowstring.

Her breath was slow. Slowing completely until it was held. Her entire body was frozen. Her ears went silent from the screaming all around her. She started to feel numb from her senses shutting down and focusing. Her hands wrapped around the center, and at the end, her arm was pulling on the string of the great Auriel's Bow. An arrow in the spot, resting just over her thumb. Her shoulders screamed from the tension they gave her body holding that string. Her eyes closed and visions seemed to enter her mind from her life. This could end it all if she could not control the explosion again. The last use of her dragonskin was it for a very long time.

Just twelve, she joined the military. Becoming one of the youngest members in the forces at the time. She served with her Father and climbed the ranks just as quickly as he did. It was expected of her after all. She remembered finding him in that cave with his mind stolen. She remembered firing that bolt into his brain to end it for him then and there. It was then she was promoted to her final rank of Paladin after saving the king. She even had a marriage proposal from the King's youngest son who was her age at the time. It was a political play from Evlina to decide to leave and join the Dawnguard at their invitation. Elvina was motivated, and right off the bat was never given the easy assignments. She cleared out several covens before Serana was found. It was that next month that changed everything.

Elvina was the first to lay eyes on Lord Harkon. It was not long after she met Vilkas and after two years married the man. Their relationship was nothing like Evlina had ever felt. The man was caring and made her feel safe. There was no threat of assassins, he was not a spoiled noble and her love was returned. Each time she saw him she could feel those sensations that made her want to give Vilkas everything. Her heart, her body, and many times her mind when they would debate topics. She remembered snippets from when they made love to each other and from when they would stay up late just talking and enjoying each other's company. Was it proper for a lady to spend so much alone time with a man? No, of course not. But she enjoyed it. At least once a month she would try to see him. If work allowed them to of course. As her own career grew more and more urgent, her time-shifted. It was the search for this weapon that would change how Elvina saw things.

Quite literally, she was still completely blind in one eye from reading the damn elder scrolls. She at least had the vision in her right eye, and the dark circles were shrinking slowly.

Most importantly figuratively. She was twenty-eight now after all and had been throwing herself into war after war with little happiness for herself for more than half her life. Wars she did not agree with and saw more harm than good. In High Rock, it had been to benefit a few. She had easily vanquished hundreds of werewolves who late her learned could have been cured and saved since their own minds had been stolen. In Skyrim Isran himself had grown made from seeking revenge. Then there was Lord Harkon and his wife who both selfishly sacrificed their daughter with no consent from her. In all of the cases, it was the lust for power that drove the individuals to decide to do such drastic things. She was tired and done.

A flutter of formation finally registered in her ear as Lord Harkon teleported into her view. Just as Elvina had predicted. She took careful aim and released the arrow. Striking the vampire straight in the chest. The man caught on fire from the magic in the arrow. It was the final strike needed as the first attack had been a sneak attack from behind and had done more damage than intended. The explosion from the arrow radiated back and threw Evlina off her feet and into the stairs behind her. She was able to brace this time. Her already slowed world watched as the man burned up into a pile of dust.

That was when the world started to speed up back to normal and that breath she had been holding finally released.

"Lina" She heard faintly in front of her as he senses caught up. Focusing she saw Serana. "It is over. I feel… relief." The vampire spoke to the Breton woman.

Isran and a few other Dawnguard soldiers came into the cathedral. They could spell the scent of burning flesh and would see the pile of ashes that Serana looked over. It took Elvina a few moments to process everything. Everyone around her was saying their own phrases. Elvina was just silent. Everyone around her started to high five, cheer, and overall were starting the celebrations for the survivors. Those who could use the healing arts started for their wounded companions.

"Isran." Elvina finally spoke. "I quit." She said to the man. Causing everyone to stop again. Shocked at the words the Breton woman had just said.

"What do you mean quit?" Isran snapped, "We need you."

"No, you don't. I'm done." Elvina said to the man. She slowly started to get up. Her hand went to her pouches where her potions were. Inside she pulled out several healing potions and a potion of cure disease. She knew her chest was wounded but was unsure if she had been hit with the vampirism spells while storming the castle.

"You don't get to make that choice Paladin." Isran spat, taking a few steps towards the Breton. Evlina felt her eyes narrow as she put the bow on her back. Uncorking each bottle and draining the liquid. It was sour in taste since they were made inhouse at Fort Dawnguard. They did not have the sweet bitterness that some of the alchemy shops were able to create.

"Neither do you Isran." Another voice came. It belonged to Sorine.

Isran was silent. He stared Evlina down and Evlina stared back up at him. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Isran wanted to strike the woman but knew better. She was dangerous, and with the new magic tricks, she used it only made her more dangerous. Vision affected or no. If anything, the pilgrimage was a five-and-a-half-year survival training that the already skilled woman did not need.

"Where will you even go? Its been over five years Evlina. Things have changed. Dragons have returned, Skyrim is in a civil war and there are still sects of covens. " Isran reminded her grimly. Not softening his eyes in the least bit.

"That is not your concern." She spoke simply. The silence again allowed Evlina to continue. "I have done everything you have asked for the last nine years. I have trained your force, strategized for you, researched, and recruited. Not every Vampire needs to be killed as many do not cause issues. With Serana taking care of this castle everything will be controlled." She spoke with daggers, not averting her eyes.

"Your mission is still not over." Isran spat again.

"Your right and it is not with you." She said with a smirk. Isran had hated that she took too much time to see the man. Isran attempted to reply, but Evlina interrupted him. "I have made my decision." She spoke. There was a strong edge to her voice. It was of a woman who had too many years giving orders even as a child to servants.

"There is still the matter of the Civil war. Both the Imperials and Stormcloaks have asked for aid towards their causes. I was planning to recommend you for leadership with your choice of the army." Isran said, making it sound as if it were a favor.

"I'm not joining another army," Evlina answered quickly. Not giving it another thought. She finally broke her gaze from the man in front of her. Choosing to end the conversation then and there.

Elvina walked forwards to Serana, embracing the woman in a friendly hug. She then simply nodded towards members of the Dawnguard and headed to leave the room. Isran spoke up then.

"You'll be bored being a housewife. People like us are not meant for anything other than blood, death, and war." He made it sound like a threat. Evlina paused briefly as she weighed his words. It did not help when he decided to add, "Besides, that Nord probably found a new wife. People in Skyrim move on very quickly."

"On the contrary, I also have a home in High Rock to return to if that is the case. I am still a Paladin as you love to remind me. I still have my honor." This might have been a low blow as Isran had been forced out of Vigilants of Stendarr due to his more extreme methods. But it was a stern reminder of how he should treat those who serve under him. Evlina was not going to take his threats any longer. She left the room, closing the door behind her. The halls echoed with her footsteps as she said her goodbyes to members of the Dawnguard who she had trained years before. Many of them rose through the ranks themselves and trained their own soldiers.

Elvina made it outside, past the bodies of the dead. They were made of mostly ash piles, but also soldiers of the Dawnguard who lost their lives through the battle. She hoped Isran had enough sense to send the bodies back to their families. A breeze of fresh sea air passed over her face. Lifting her waist-long braid before dropping it again to her back.

It would be a day's walk to Solitude, where she would buy a very fast horse using money she saved at the bank in Solitude. From there it would be a fast ride to Whiterun if the weather would hold up. Her plan was to trade horses in towns as she ran through that way, she could continue her journey without stopping. She remembers when she first met the Nord and how by walking it has taken nearly two weeks to reach Whiterun. This time at a full gallop she hoped to cut that to only four days. Once there she would see her husband.

That was if her husband was still waiting. Her mind wandered back to Isran's words as she climbed onto one of the boats to take her back to shore. The repeated in her mind. What if he had found someone else? Could she take that happiness away from him? Was it selfish of her to return after all this time? Probably, but she had already sent a letter without thinking.

Besides, there was only one way to find out.


	13. Jorrvaskr

Elvina stood just outside of the Whiterun gate. Was she to just go in? What would the companions think of her? It had been so long, what if Vilkas had moved on... Found another woman to fill the void. What if he grew to hate her…? She paced a bit, back and forth. The entire way there she thought about what she would do, what she could possibly say. But now she was being glared down by those Whiterun doors, her mind was completely blank. Her head twisted, looking to the sky, then back down to the ground.

She had to appear insane at this point. Her hair was braided then pinned up into a very large bun on her head. She also wore new clothing. A mustard yellow shirt that was tucked into her brown leather pants. A brown underbust corset. Her usual bolts were strapped her to legs and Auriel's Bow was on her back with its arrows as well. In the same quiver, she had a few steel arrows so she would not have to deal with explosions. She ended up having to sell her wooden crossbow and armor to be able to buy the new clothing and the fastest horse. She was surprised to find that she had less money in Solitude than she thought, then again some of it may have been transferred back to High Rock over time like she had set up originally to pay for the maintenance of her estate. The Dawnguard unfortunately for them owed her quite a bit of back pay it seemed.

She had been able to get to Whiterun within 3 days of continuous travel. She had to stop and swap horses numerous times as the beasts could not continue running for long periods of time. Not that she could blame them. She was asking quite a bit. Her final horse was now resting in the stables below. This of course had pretty much drained the rest of her funds until she could get into Whiterun. There was a bank there as well, as there were in most of the holds except Riften. Riften had the thieves guild to hold funds for a large price.

"You there!" A male voice called. Elvina jumped a bit at the sudden intrusion into her thoughts. A guard came up to her through the door. It closed behind him rather loudly behind him. Guard change Evlina realized. She must have been standing there for about ten minutes or so.

"I apologize. I am looking to enter the city." She told the guard.

"No, you are not permitted inside." The guard told her. Folding his arms over his chest. "By order of the Jarl the gates are closed." Elvina felt a small bubble of anger began to form. This was no vampire though ready for slaughter, this was a Nord. An ass of one, but one that was just doing his job.

"Why Not?" Evlina challenged. She was standing about ten feet away from him and calculated. She was out of his reach if he chooses to drive her away. But there were multiple guards on the wall behind him.

"Civil war and dragons. Take your pick." The guard spat before ordering, "Now go, off with you!"

Elvina headed back down the path towards the stables. Unsure of what to do. She had been awake for the day at this point and frankly was exhausted. Now she was not going to be able to get into the city without a fight. She walked past the stables and towards the small stream that was just behind it. Splashing water on her face. She knew she needed a bath after the battle and the long ride. For now, washing her face would have to suffice. Being back in the real world and not on the pilgrimage had reminded her of some of these luxuries. But it was also the last thing she needed to be thinking of.

She needed to figure out how to get into the city. She could possibly sneak into the city through the under forge, but more than likely it was locked as it normally was. Her eyes caught some movement straight ahead of her. She squinted her eyes and looked forward to the best her vision would allow. There was a giant at a farm? She stood up quickly then. Giants were normally peaceful, but this one was in the middle of a farm and swinging his club widely. Her concern went right for the owners of the farm and she hoped that was not where the Giants club was striking.

Before her mind caught up, she felt her feet running. Reaching on her back she pulled her bow and an arrow. By the feeling of the rough feathers under her finger, she knew she had a steel arrow in hand before she loaded the bow. Because of her limited vision, she needed to get closer before she could take a shot.

In her view, she could see a bulky dark-haired male swinging a sword at full strength towards the giant. It made her heart stop for a second at the thought that she may have just run into Vilkas. If this was not fate, she did know what was. She also noticed Aela but her signature red hair and archer stance. There was another person as well she did not recognize. He was another large male with a bald head and long chestnut beard.

Elvina aimed with her bow. Lining up the giant in her scope before releasing the arrow. Her arrow struck its back, forcing the giant to let out a loud groan. This pause allowed her to release another arrow from the bow which struck the giant's shoulder when it started to turn towards her. Evlina started to reload her weapon again as the giant ran towards her at full speed.

Just as the giant was closing in on her she raised her weapon, shooting once towards its face, but the Giant's fist got in the way. It did not stop the giant as the club slammed down. Evlina had enough sense to jump back. As she started to lift her bow again the large bald Nord slashed at the Giant's calves and upper thighs. The Giant fell to one knee at the sudden pain. This allowed Evlina to shoot the giant between the eyes. Just to finish the creature though the bald man came around and in one swift motion cut the head right off the creature with his greatsword. The hit instantly killed the creature. Its body slumped to the ground and its head rolled several feet away. Evlina faced the giant and her eyes looked over everyone facing the giant.

"Those were some skills. You should consider joining the companions." Elvina turned toward the voice, and Aela stopped in her tracks. The redheaded huntress was a few years older now, but Evlina could recognize Aela. "It's you," Aela spoke cautiously

"Elvina?" A male voice said from behind Aela. Aela turned, revealing the dark-haired male. As he stepped closer, she knew it was Farkas just behind Aela. The Nord stepped forward and looked down at Evlina, staring at her in disbelief. He stepped forward, rather quickly in fact and pulled Evlina into a hug. He released though just as quick and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Where have you been?" Farkas asked, unsure how his sister and law was standing in front of him.

"I was trapped. It's a great tale really and I would love to share it over food and drink." Evlina said. Speaking the companion's language. It was the easiest way to address the group after all.

"This woman is no stranger to our ways." The bald Nord spoke. Evlina cast her gaze towards the man who was just putting his weapon over his back.

"Not at all. She has always been an honorary member." Farkas said. The relationship between the Breton and his brother was very real, but his brother had not talked about Evlina in years and to be honest he had unsure how he was even going to react to her return. It was better to not announce anything until the couple had the chance to see each other formally. Then there was the matter of Ria. The thought passed over his mind and he grew concerned then. Should he warn his sister in law?

"In that case, my name is Stentr." The bald Nord spoke. He gave her a slight bow to her head. "It is a pleasure to meet you Evlina." Farkas noticed the look in the Nord's eyes and protectively put his hand on Evlina's shoulder.

"We should head back," Aela spoke then. Looking between the small group that gathered. "The guards locked the doors, but they will let us pass," Aela informed Evlina. Evlina saw no need to tell the woman that she already knew about the guards locking down the door. As they started to walk back, Aela and Stentr took up the lead while Farkas and Evlina spoke quietly to each other.

"Vilkas is away on a mission right now. He should be back at any time tomorrow." Farkas informed her. Looking straight. He was also trying to ignore the fact that her left eye was completely white now. As long as he could remember the Breton had two beautiful hazel eyes. Now she only had one. He also noticed the lack of her crossbow and the replacement of a bow that appeared to be an elven crossbow.

"Oh okay," Evlina replied to him. She wanted to hear him very badly but would have to wait just a short time later. Right now she needed food and rest. She mentioned this to Farkas in the hopes that the great hall would not be interested in the new blood walking though with two members of the circle. Evlina looked up again towards the Large Nord walking beside Aela. She had used to detect life during the battle as was her new norm to be able to see her targets, but the Nord's aura was unusual. Most people had basic blues, reds, yellows, and purples to their aura. Sometimes you would see the occasional black, but the large Nord's Aura was white and golden at the same time. She had only seen the Aura one other time and that was with Gelebor when they reunited after the death of his brother. She assumed it was meant for people who were chosen by the gods in some way.

"Who is that man?" Evlina asked Farkas. Her eyes were fixated on him as she was dazzled by the brilliance of his Aura.

"Stentr?" Farkas asked, following her eyes. "He is the Dragonborn." He answered nonchalantly. They were used to the presence of the Nordic legend. Evlina searched her mind for the meaning of the work Dragonborn, but only thought of the royal family. The meaning of the word was lost to her otherwise. "Is something wrong?" Farkas asked quietly.

"No. He just appears different." Evlina answered, and then realized that what she said would be lost on the companion. "I'm blind in my left eye, and my vision is okay at best in the other. I have learned to see the world differently though to survive." She explained slightly. She blinked a few times as the aura's started to fade. She was hitting the end of the pool of natural magic she had.

"I'm sure that has a story behind it as well." Farkas joked lightly at the situation.

"You are observant." She replied with a slight laugh at the situation. It was times like this that she missed over the last five and a half years. Next, she would see her husband and maybe get their life on track. If he had moved on, well then, she would cross that bridge if it came to it.

✧✦❁✦✧

It was afternoon by the time they crossed the threshold to Jorrvaskr. Aela and Sventr went to claim the bounty for the giant from the Jarl. Farkas decided he would escort Evlina back to Jorrvaskr himself and go see Kodlak. He wanted to make sure one of the whelps did not start trouble, and he knew Skjor did not like the woman very much. Less now due to the Breton being the reason for his brother's grouchy personality changes over the years. Luckily when they walked in two of the whelps were fighting in the great hall and this held everyone's attention. It allowed Farkas to bring Evlina downstairs unnoticed.

"Jorrvaskr has not changed much," Evlina commented as she descended the stairs behind Farkas.

"Other than new members, not really," Farkas replied. They went through the door and walked down the hall towards the harbinger's quarters. Evlina looked around at objects as they passed them. Through the small black dots that were burned into the vision of her right eye. She saw the tables were lined with foods that included meats, fruits, and drinks. Evlina even grabbed an apple on the way and took a bite from it. She savored the taste of the sweet fruit as it rolled over her tongue and down her throat.

"Evlina?" She heard a voice say her name. She recognized the voice, but it sounded older. Kodlak stood in the doorway to his chambers. He was greyer in appearance but could still hold his own in battle Evlina knew. He was a great man after all.

"Kodlak, I'm glad to see you." She said as she came to stand in front of them.

"Come in, sit down. You look exhausted. How long have you been awake?" Kodlak asked. Looking from her to Farkas. Kodlak moved out of the way to the door to let them in. He then closed it behind them. Evlina pulled Auriel's bow off her back and sat in one of the chairs at the table. She did not realize how sore her body was until she hit the chair completely. Her body sank down slightly.

"I have been riding for three days straight," Evlina told the men as they sat at the table. They sat in silence for a minute. Evlina broke the silence. "I was trapped in an ancient pilgrimage all this time. I had to complete it in order to leave the place." She paused before speaking again, "No, that does not cover it. None of what transpired over the last five and half years will be believable." Her hand fell to her eyes where she rubbed.

"Let's start slowly then," Kodlak said, sensing the stress in the woman. This was why he was the harbinger.

"Yes. How is Vilkas?" Evlina asked then.

"He is currently on a mission. He should be back tomorrow." Kodlak told her.

"He is different Lina. He never took your… death as we decided well." Farkas added then.

"My death…" Evlina repeated. The words feeling surreal as they slid down her tongue. She sat back in the chair then. Kodlak poured a glass of mead for the woman and handed it to her before pouring one for himself and Farkas.

"Yes. We never had a ceremony because Vilkas would not allow it. Something always came up and he would put it off." Farkas added and took a sip from the mead. Evlina looked into the cup before placing it down on the table.

"Evlina," Kodlak said suddenly, "How did you become blind?"

"In order to find Auriel's Bow I had to read two elder scrolls. I tried the proper preparation as was recommended by a moth priest, but I am no moth priest myself. The bow was the reason we were trapped. We had to complete a set of tasks in order to get into the temple." Evlina then went into some more details after the journey over the last two years. The cave of complete darkness, finding out she was blind, the dragon….

"You killed a dragon?!" Farkas and Kadlok said in disbelief. They both laughed then and took a drink. Evlina had also started to drink. "Well damn sister, other than the Dragonborn I think you hold the record for Jorrvaskr now," Farkas said to her with a laugh.

"How did you do that with your vision?" Kodlak asked her curiously. She had not quite gone into that part of her journey.

"Well, over time the knowledge elder scrolls have processed more. It awakened my ability to use magic. I would not say I am very good, but it is enough to survive. I can detect life even through walls, that is what helps me aim a bow towards a target. Every living thing with blood in their body has an Aura." Evlina explained to the men. She knew Nords distrusted magic after what happened at Winterhold years ago with the mage's college, therefore she figured she would keep her bazaar mastery of telekinesis to herself for the time being. "I also have some vision in my right eye, so not all is lost."

Kodlak was in complete disbelief at the woman in front of him. He of course knew of her past, but those were mostly stories. To have her here, in the flesh and with Auriel's bow was just amazing. There were no words. She finished her long story with the death of the vampire lord. The same one the Dawnguard has been going after for many years.

Kodlak tried his best to catch Evlina up on current events between dragons, what a Dragonborn is from the Nord's point of view and the civil war. Their hall had expanded and there were about fifty companions. Most of them were whelps and many were out doing jobs currently as their workload increased with the loss of guards going to fight in the war. Farkas eventually got up to leave so he could go check on some of the whelps he was supposed to be working with. He made sure to shut the door behind him. This left just Evlina and Kodlak.

"What is Farkas not telling me about my husband?" Evlina asked Kodlak. She could see him shift slightly. Probably debating how to answer a question like that.

"Like Farkas said his brother took the loss of you very hard. He is very hard on new companions, and any patience he had previously is gone. He also has refused to shift into his wolf, as had I. We… are looking for a cure." Kodlak answered her. Evlina knew that the voice of the wolf constantly calling to Vilkas could drive any man insane.

"I suppose he sought other opportunities to relieve frustrations then," Evlina said politely. At Kodlak's silence, she knew the answer. It was one a wife did not wish to hear, but also as Vilkas's best friend she understood. She had no idea how she was going to react when the time came though.

"Evlina, I think you should go to bed. You can sleep in your room." Kodlak said then. Rather suddenly in fact. She knew this was a point that he needed to go speak with others. Probably about how to handle a reunion between an angry wife and stubborn werewolf Evlina guessed.

"I will. Please wake me though if Vilkas arrives." She said, placing rolling her thumb under her wedding rings. She got up then, picking up Auriel's bow. "Oh, Kodlak. No one can know about this bow." She said and the harbinger nodded at her request. Evlina opened the doors and headed down the hall towards the room that she and Vilkas shared. She walked in to find that the bed was still the same, but some of the furniture had been updated. He had some new chairs, a new divider, and a new dresser. She also noticed that her father's silver sword hung above the bed, just below one of his own.

She nearly broke into tears over this. Just what had she put this man though for the last few years. She held them in and closed the door behind her. She placed the bow against the wall before climbing into bed. Almost as soon as her head hit the pillow her exhaustion caught up. She fell right to sleep; a loud voice awoke her within a few minutes though. He belonged to one of the companions in the great hall who was probably lost with drink. She cursed her hearing as she rolled over in the bed to move closer to the wall. It was her side of the bed after all. It always gave more room for Vilkas having the said that was not up against the wall. Her mind wandered to her husband again, thinking over some of their time together. They were both older now.

Things would be different.

* * *

As always, please let me know what you think about the story!


	14. Let me Read to You

It was a normal day. The weather so far had fared well. Mild warmth and a gentle breeze. Ria and the noblewoman spoke more along the way, making small chat to pass the time. Vilkas could not be bothered with such things and therefore they were able to check out of the inn and get on the road very quickly. Making good time towards Whiterun. In the distance Vilkas could see the stables and leaning against the fence was his brother. The shape even from this distance was unmistakable.

They came up to his brother within a few minutes. Farkas gave a nod and stopped leaning against the fence.

"Brother, welcome back," Farkas said to Vilkas as he walked up to the male. He was wearing his standard steel armor. Ria and the noblewoman walked up behind Vilkas. Vilkas nodded to his brother before turning to Ria.

"Go ahead and bring her home." He said shortly to Ria.

"Okay, I'll see you later." She said with a smile towards Vilkas. She greeted Farkas on the way towards the main gates. Farkas walked towards Vilkas to close the distance between them.

"I need to talk to you, but not here," Farkas said quietly. He started to walk past Vilkas and towards the direction they came. Vilkas turned but did not take a step.

"What is this about? I have been on the road for the last week on this damn mission and I'm very tired. Can we talk later?" Vilkas said to his brother, crossing his arms. Farkas knew his brother was more of an ass when he returned after his trips, but he could not send him into Jorrvaskr yet. Not while Evlina was there without his knowledge.

"Will you just follow me?" Farkas asked. Vilkas let out a hard sigh before following his brother. They did not walk far, just up the road away from the crowds trying to get in and out of the city. The guards still had the door locked to outsiders. This made for some very angry travelers and merchants. In fact, the outer walls had turned into a camp for many of these people. It took a few minutes to find a place away from listening ears.

"Farkas, I'm not in the mood. What is it?" Vilkas demanded, crossing his arms.

"Evlina, your wife." Farkas started. He saw Vilkas tense at her name as daggers seemed to lock in his eyes. He had asked that Farkas not used her name, which he had not until then. "She is here, at Jorrvaskr," Farkas added quickly before his brother had the chance to snap about the use of the name. To his surprise, Vilkas just laughed.

"No she isn't," Vilkas replied in disbelief.

"Vil-" Farkas started to add.

"My wife is dead. Everyone thinks I killed her apparently. So whatever woman you got to impersonate her better be gone by the time I get there." Vilkas spat at his brother.

"Vil-" Farkas started again.

"This is ridiculous. Who put you up to this?" Vilkas demanded. His teeth gritted together as his wolf started to the front slightly. The center of his eyes starting to turn yellow as his rage built up, threatening to shift. Vilkas would not though, as he hasn't in nearly eight months now. Not that it did not pose its own issues on his mental state. It left him with many more sleepless nights.

"Vilkas, enough," Farkas demanded, raising his voice. Vilkas's eyes locked onto Farkas, he looked just about ready to punch Farkas. His fuse was very short these days.

"What do you want me to say, Farkas? Do you want me to be happ-" Vilkas said before he was cut off by the hard punch of a fist encountering his jaw. Vilkas hit the ground but was able to soften his landing by putting his hands out.

"She arrived yesterday after traveling for three days straight to get here. She was trapped the entire time; it was not her choice." Farkas said calmly to his brother while crossings his arms. His own wolf growling in the back of his head. Vilkas was silent as he sat up. The two eyed each other for several moments before Farkas broke the silence. "I wanted to save you the surprise when you got back." Vilkas's eyes went to the ground than before he finally spoke. He remembered his previous night and this morning. Spent with another woman who not only lived in the hall but professed her love for the Nord. He did not feel the same.

"How is she?" Vilkas asked, still not being able to speak her name. Farkas held his hand out for Vilkas to take, which he did. Pulling himself back up to his feet, Farkas smiled.

"She currently holds the greatest kill in Jorrvaskr other than the Dragonborn. She killed a dragon about two years ago." Farkas said, still quite jealous of this fact. "Otherwise I would say she is okay." Vilkas simply nodded, unsure how to follow this. Here he was supposed to be the more intelligent of the two, yet his mind was blank.

"Well, let's go then," Vilkas suggested. Farkas though put his hand on his brother's shoulder, squeezing slightly which was more sentimental due to the barrier of armor. The two then started to head towards the main gates to enter the city.

✧✦❁✦✧

Evlina had slept through the remainder of the day and most of the night. She awoke whenever there was a loud noise from the great hall, but for the most part she was at least able to rest. She got up the next morning. There was a knock on the door and a second later Tilma walked in with a fresh pair of clothing for her.

"Good morning dear." She spoke sweetly with that motherly smile. "I hope you rested well. I have gotten a bath ready for you just down the hall. I'm sure a proper bath will help everything." She said as she walked over to Evlina, picking up some of her long hair. It had become tangled overnight. "Kodlak found some of those soaps you used to like to use too, and I'll find you a hairbrush as well." She continued, letting go of her tangled mess of platinum blond hair. No matter how strong the warriors were, Tilma would always mother them. This included Evlina. Vilkas spoke about Tilma as a mother figure for himself and Farkas as they grew up. So with Evlina being Vilkas's wife, it made sense that the over motherliness extended to her.

"Thank you Tilma," Evlina spoke quietly. She got up to follow the older woman down the hall. Tilma had made sure to grab Evlina's new clothing as well. As they walked, Tilma spoke again,

"I took one of your dresses out of storage. I hope that is okay. I never had the heart to get rid of them." She said with a sweetness to her voice like honey. She opened the door to the washroom and walked inside with Evlina following. She placed the dress on a chair before heading out of the room. Promising to be back soon with a hairbrush. Evlina walked over to the bath and put her hand into the water. It was hot. Evlina was very grateful for the work the elder woman did at that moment. The amount of water she needed to boil for a warm bath took a lot of time and effort. It was a luxury one got used to in High Rock since enough people knew basic magic to be able to heat water. Evlina stripped and got into the bath. Along the side of the tub was the soap that Tilma mentioned.

Evlina gave it a sniff. It smelled of lavender, honey, and sugar. Not what she would normally pick, but after not having the luxury of a warm bath or soup for half a decade, the last thing Evlina was going to do was complain. She rubbed the bar over her body, grimacing once she got to the healing scratches Lord Harkon gave her a few nights ago. Her armor took the brunt of his claws luckily. Other than a sore body, she made it out of that battle unscathed.

The more she scrubbed her body, the better she felt. The door opened again behind her and the older woman returned with the hairbrush. Evlina was just about done in the tub and stood up to get out. Reaching for the thick piece of cloth to dry herself before wrapping her hair.

"I feel better already," Evlina commented towards the older woman. She felt Tilma's eyes on her body. Glancing over towards a mirror Evlina saw the number of new scars, puncture wounds, and a scar across her cheek that her body sported. Nearly her entire body was bruised as well. She had to assume it was from the impact of the explosive arrow. She felt most of the pressure. It was a lot. Her eyes fell to the ground for a moment.

"Come on dear, lets get you dressed." Tilma said as she stepped over to the shorter Breton woman. Pulling the deep blue fabric over her head. "I brought a corset but let us go without. Those new wounds need time to breathe." Tilma suggested.

"Yes, I agree," Evlina said as she pulled the cotton fabric down the rest of the way, letting it fall over her body. It hung a little looser than it used to. Reminding Evlina that she had lost weight from the need to ration. Tilma handed her a belt which Evlina tied around her waist. Evlina knew why Tilma was staying with her. It was mostly to separate her from the other companions for the time being. Also, to probably make sure she would remain standing. From the way her body looked, it was no wonder Tilma would be concerned for the small Breton.

Evlina pulled the cloth from her hair that she used for drying and started to brush her very long platinum blond hair before rolling it into a bun on top of her head. It was the easiest way for Evlina to manage it since it was hard to see for more intricate braiding or styling. Maybe now she would have more time. To learn to do her hair by touch. Or just cut it all off. That would solve a few issues there.

Sometime later she was back in Kodlak's sitting room. She had a book in her hands. Her eye looked over the page, but reading she was even finding difficulty. She cursed herself mentally. How could she not do even the more basic things? The spots seemed to be in the perfect place to make it hard to focus on the words so close to her eyes. Her hand closed the book harder than she meant to from frustration. She then heard someone clear their voice. She looked over to see Kodlak standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry for closing your book like that." She said quickly.

"It's alright. Have you had your eyes examined at all?" He asked as he came in to sit down. Evlina shook her head. There had not been any time.

"No, I haven't. Is there someone in Whiterun?" Evlina asked him. There were mages of course which she had no problems going to see. Maybe it was as simple as a restoration spell. But there were also those who practiced more medically. At this point, she trusted the magic more since the medical procedures involved exploratory surgeries.

"I can ask the court wizard to come exam you. I have to go to Dragonsreach in a few days, so I'll see then." Kodlak offered.

"You are too kind," Evlina said to the Harbinger.

"It's not just kindness. We help our own. I invited you to become one of us long ago and that offer will always stand." He said to her. Kodlak picked the book up and sat in the chair. He started to do the most remarkable thing. He opened the book to the beginning and started to read the words out loud. Evlina starred at the man in disbelief. It reminded her of her father, reading to her and her siblings before bed. Her memory brought a small smile to her face as she listened to the words.

✧✦❁✦✧

Vilkas stepped down the hall with Farkas just behind him. They were walking towards Kodlak's quarters. It was where he could find his wife in the past. She loved to read Kodlak's books, and many times Vilkas was able to debate the books with her as she read. As they got closer though he heard Kodlak's voice… reading? He stopped and turned towards his brother, with a confused look on his face.

"She is blind, but I'm not sure how much," Farkas said to Vilkas. Realizing that he left that fact out prior. Vilkas felt his eyes widen slightly before simply nodding. He stepped a little closer to the room where he could see Kodlak sitting at the table with Evlina next to him.

She had not changed much. Her hair was the same color and the shape of her face was the same soft angular ridges. As he looked closer though he could see a scar on her right cheek that appeared to be from a large claw. There were also deep purples and yellow discoloring her already pale skin. Her face was watching Kodlak as he read to her. The sight was sweet and not one he wanted to break it. She appeared relaxed, but under the hands, he could see her fingers playing with themselves. She was anxious.

Farkas shifted behind Vilkas which made his armor rub against itself. It was then Vilkas felt his eyes lock with Evlina's as she turned her head towards the doorway. That was the most striking feature, the left eye was completely white while were right was a duller hazel color. She stood up then as she recognized the figure. Vilkas stepped into the room, barely seeing Kodlak turn towards the twins. Vilkas spoke first.

"You're dead." He said coldly. Elvina opened her mouth to speak, but Vilkas spoke again. A choke in his voice this time. "You're dead. A spirit coming to haunt me." He finished crossing the room. A gloved hand reached up, rubbing against the scar on her cheek.

"Vilkas..." Elvina whispered to Vilkas.

She could feel many things flash in his aura and body language. Those that were subtle. Anger, confusion, but worst of all there was a coldness she had never seen before. He appeared wilder and judging from the way he straightened himself out it was just so. Vilkas was towering over the Breton woman. Peering down with a pair of eyes that sent a chill down Elvina's spine.

He appeared to be processing how to even begin, and Evlina sure had no idea what to say. She could hear her own heart beating against her chest. The throbbing was creating a slow ache in her chest that threatened to burst out at any moment. Vilkas dropped his hand from her cheek and pulled the woman into a hug. Resting his hand on her own as her head was able to tuck comfortably into his neck. They were only like that for a few seconds before Vilkas released her, his hands were on her shoulders when he looked down at her. Staring into both of her eyes, then just the left, then to the scar on her cheek and then back up into her pale hazel right eye. He seemed lost there for a second, a softness returning for a second before his expression hardened.

Evlina used to know everything that ran through is mind, but the man standing in front of her now was as much as an enigma as the Daedra were. She did not even recognize her husband through the coldness that stared at her.

"How dare you come back after all this time." He said suddenly. Dropping his hands from her shoulder. "So what? You returned only because you are blinded and wounded?" His eyes narrowed, and for the second time since knowing Vilkas, she felt threatened. Evlina stood up straight to make herself appear taller which was difficult between the bruises and short stature. She was not going to be threatened, especially by whoever this was in front of her.

"I thought I was returning to my husband," Evlina said to him. Her own words were calm compared to the venom that seemed to drip from Vilkas's lips. "Apparently he was replaced with someone who thinks they can speak to me this way." She continued.

Vilkas's eyes narrowed more. His hands turned to fists as his jaw locked into place. "What do you want Evlina?" He growled lowly while saying her name.

"Until you learn how to mind your words, do not say another thing to me." Her words were firm as she held her place. The two starred each other down, the tension rising to a boiling point in the room. Neither would be backing down.

"Enough," Kodlak said, standing now. Vilkas let out a hard breath before turning and leaving the room. Heading down towards his own. She could hear the door slammed close the hall, and it was then she released the breath she was holding. She could feel tears start to pool in her eyes, but she blinked them back. She was not going to cry, especially in front of Kodlak and Farkas.

"He just needs some space," Farkas said from across the room. Evlina could not believe how her husband spoke to her. All these years and he was the one thing that kept her going. For the first time in her life, she felt completely alone.

"I'm going to go for a walk. Thank you for reading to me Kodlak." She said before leaving the room.

Several days later Evlina had started to settle into a routine. She headed up to the great hall where she could feel the eyes from a few of the companions as she headed out the main door to walk the city for a bit. Her plans were halted though when she walked outside to find Aela shooting one of the targets. Evlina watched from afar for a few minutes. Remembering back when she could shoot a target that did not have to be living in some way.

"Hello, sister," Aela spoke as she released another arrow. It hit the target Evlina heard, and she was sure it was the center. "I was just about to look for a sparring partner. Would you like to join me?" The redhead asked as she stepped up to the target to pull her arrows out, checking them before either throwing them to the ground to discard to add to her quiver if they passed the test. Evlina knew she should not overexert her, but the exercise would be welcome.

"Sure." The platinum blond spoke before she stepped over to the weapon's stand. She chooses a long sword and dagger from the stand.

"Do you want to change first?" Aela asked as she stepped over to the weapon's stand as well. Raising an eyebrow as the regular clothing the woman wore. She wore a loose white peasant shirt that was tucked into a pair of black pants. She also had a pair of boots on that came to her mid-thigh. She went without any sort of corset to help keep pressure off her bruises. Most of them were pink and yellow as opposed to the purple and blues like a few days ago. Evlina remembered that Vilkas was in his-their room currently, and really the Breton was not going to deal with the man. They had still been avoiding each other since the confrontation in Kodlak's room.

"No, I'll be okay," Evlina said. Aela laughed a bit at this as she walked to stand at the opposite end of the courtyard after selecting a sword and dagger herself. Evlina picked up her weapons again and moved to stand across from Aela.

Aela moved first. Evlina heard her before activating her detect life spell. She was able to block the redhead with ease. The steel hitting with a testing force. Aela was seeing how much the wounded woman could take. Evlina was able to parry and kick Aela's feet out from under her, sending the redhead to the ground.

"You don't have to go easy on me," Evlina said with a laugh as she held her hand out. Aela took the offer for help to get up. Evlina could start to see different colors of Aura's gathering, they were drawing a small crowd.

"Apparently not," Aela replied with a laugh. The two-woman backed away. Evlina took a breath as Aela came for her again. Always the attacker, Aela drew the aggression from her wolf. It made her slightly more predictable than the average opponent. This time she went low, Evlina had to block with the long sword and sway her body from Aela's dagger. It cut the fabric of her dress. This was where Evlina was the most comfortable. In strategy during the heat of a battle.

The two women's blades strike with a force, Evlina had a slightly trained grace to her movements as their sparring turned into a dance. Steel scraped against each other in rapid succession as deft feet danced around to cause a defensive. Both were trained warriors, Aela was older than Evlina and had that over the woman. Evlina though had formal training and military experience. Their blades came to a draw stance several times. Each time the crowd of companions would clap, hoot, and holler. There were also whispers over the crowd as some of the older members started to recognize Evlina.

There was one moment where Evlina had the upper hand. Aela brought her long sword straight down. Instead of blocking, Evlina redirected the blade with her dagger. This motion twisted Aela's wrist and forced her to release the sword several feet away. Evlina's then took the split second of surprise from Aela to trip her again. Aela laughed again as she looked up to the Breton.

"You are always such a good sparring partner." She said as Evlina helped her up again. Evlina was not going to tell Aela that her aura betrayed her movements.

"Come on Aela! I think she proved herself. She should be a companion!" Someone yelled from the crowd, followed by several agreed voices.

"We can't just let anyone in." Another voice said. Evlina's eyes followed the direction of the voice to find Vilkas moving towards the front of the crowd. Aela looked at Vilkas confused as the realization dawned over her. Vilkas was going to test his own wife. "Do you want to earn your place?" He asked his wife. Looking down at her as he stepped into the courtyard. Aela looked to Evlina, her eyebrows were furrowed together. She was thinking over her options and response. Aela noticed this characteristic with the Breton. She would choose her answers wisely as if knowing how to sway a crowd, she would also stay silent until her brain came up with the appropriate response. A smile crossed the Breton's face then.

"Vilkas, if you wanted to be under me you should have just said so." This caused the small crowd to burst into laughter. This was hushed as Vilkas narrowed his eyes toward them.

"That's not funny." He spoke coldly towards the woman. Aela moved to join the crowd, taking a seat on the stairs. Now, this fight was going to be good. She was one of the few in the crowd who knew and remembered Evlina. Those who also knew of the woman and her relationship to the twin were silent in the crowd. Aela out of the corner of her eye saw Ria leaning against one of the support beams. A jealous expression was plastered on her face at the crudeness of the Breton's words.

"Did I insult the big bad wolf?" Evlina said. She was openly mocking the man now. Aela smiled at this, other than the circle no one knew how the two originally met. This though only seemed to annoy Vilkas further. The Breton was not going to take Vilkas's attitude.

"You should return to High Rock," Vilkas said as he stepped into the courtyard, pulling his sword from his back.

"Why? So, my family can say how they warned me?" This was a direct jab towards the man now. Many would just assume that she meant leaving high Rock, but really, she meant their marriage at this point. Her own eyes started to narrow towards the Nord man. She could feel the anger growing inside of her, eating away at any strategy she hoped to have. She instead took a deep breath to calm herself. Bringing back her military training. She could almost hear her father's lectures at the back of her mind. Reminding her to keep a level head.

Aela felt the presence of another body sit down next to her. She looked over to see Farkas who handed the redhead a bottle of mead before whispering to her, "We are going to interrupt them if they try to kill each other, right?" Aela only nodded at this question, taking a long sip for the bottle.

"Draw your weapons!" Vilkas's voice boomed then. His wolf showing slightly as the anger started to overtake him. Evlina eyed him carefully as she smiled internally. Her external expression was stoic. This was going perfectly. He was starting to lose his normally level head. She looked down at her weapon's then before tossing the longsword to the side, leaving her with just the dagger in her left hand.

"Ready." She said toward her husband. The man did not move.

"Pick the sword up." He ordered; a growl was in his throat. She was sure this sent chills up some of the whelp's spines. Evlina though made a lame attempt to reach for the sword before deciding it was out of reach. She then did something out of character, she lunged towards Vilkas. This gave him little time to react as Evlina ran straight towards him. He lifted his greatsword to defend. Twisting his body in a way that put the sword between Evlina and himself.

He was too slow though, realization dawning on him as she dropped to her knees and slid beside him. Her dagger slashed at the spot above his knee where he had no armor with his wolf armor. He only wore a pair of pants. She cut through them enough to create a hole, but not cut skin. He turned, slicing down towards the woman.

The small Breton got to her feet and rolled back. Out of his reach before getting to her feet. Brushing the dirt away from her clothing.

"I took down two dragons. Do you really want to keep going?" She asked him. A small smirk was on her face.

"Why would she drop her sword is she was going to attack him head-on?" Farkas asked out loud to Aela. Aela looked over to Farkas with a look that just said that it was obvious.

"She had dropped the longsword because it would slow her down, especially against a large Nord with a great sword," Aela explained. Her attention was brought back to the battle though as she heard the contact of steel against steel. Vilkas had closed in the space between himself and Evlina. He worked his blade in a way that picked up speed. Evlina had to deflect the blade with the dagger in order for it not to cut her. It pushed her several feet through the dirt.

For a split second, Evlina thought about using telekinesis to pull the longsword to her, but she knew the use of magic would be seen with suspicion here. Vilkas had her in a good position though, forcing her to be completely on defense as she held the dagger against the great sword. She was close to him though, enough to whisper something to him.

"You're making me want you so bad." She whispered then, glancing up enough to meet his eyes. She felt his hold loosen against the weapon enough for her to reposition her feet. She crossed her ankle with his, pulling the dagger towards her enough to throw the man off balance. He fell backward then with a hard thud. Evlina smiled down at him and stepped towards him. Placing a kiss to his forehead before dropping the dagger at his feet and walking away. Heading back inside to get some food. She had nothing left to say to him.

Aela looked over at Farkas at the move she witnessed. Farkas just laughed at the sight. It had been a few years since anyone really challenged his brother after all. Vilkas started to get up as Evlina made it to the stairs to head back inside. As the Breton passed Aela could see the look of distaste on Ria's face.

Inside the great hall, Evlina sat at the long table with several companions speaking her. Congratulating her on her fighting, asking where she learned how to fight like that and asking if she really killed two dragons. She had a glass of spiced wine pressed to her lips as she took a drink. On a plate, she had several fruits, vegetables, and a bit of meat. She was slowly working through it as companions came up and spoke with her. Several older members just laughed as they congratulated her, knowing how truly funny it was.

"Come on, where did you learn to fight like that?" A particularly drunk Nord asked her again for the tenth time. He had blond hair and a matching beard. He was called Torvar by a particularly annoyed dunmer named Athis. The two Evlina learned had been companions for around three years at this point, but Torvar spends his time drinking his coin.

"I was in a military at high rock for several years, then the Dawnguard." She said simply, taking another sip of wine. "You have to be quick with Vampires." She explained slightly.

"No, but like where did you learn to fight like that?" Torvar asked again, obviously not listening before. Evlina smiled at the male. Another body took the seat next to her. Evlina looked over to see a dark-haired imperial woman.

"Torvar, she is not going to answer you again." She said towards the Nord before looking at Evlina. "I'm Ria. Impressive sparring earlier."

"Thank you," Evlina replied to the woman. "My name is Evlina."

Ria took a drink from a bottle of mead as she looked straight into the fire. "Look, honey, I just want to say this. Woman to woman, Vilkas is taken." Ria said quietly, not bothering to look at the blond woman.

Evlina felt her eyebrows raise at this. She looked towards the woman, silent for a few seconds as she chose her words carefully. She felt anger boil up inside of her but then had to remember that she technically was the intruder here. Her eyes glanced down at her wedding rings.

"Is that so?" Evlina asked then.

"Yes. You would do well to find another man." Ria said again.

"I had no idea. How long have you guys been together?" Evlina asked then. Reaching up to take one of the unopened bottles of mead from Torvar and putting it on the table near Ria. The imperial downed the bottle she already had before accepting the new bottle.

"About 3 months," Ria answered calmly. Evlina felt her jaw lock as her teeth clenched.

"Well, that is just wonderful. To love." She said as she raised the glass of wine. Clicking it against Ria's raised bottle of mead. Evlina drank the entire cup of wine then. When she lowered the cup, she saw Vilkas standing across the room, eyeing both women. His arms were crossed as he stared at them. Evlina raised her eyebrow and her cup again towards him. With her left hand, her thumb played with the silver rings on her finger.

"Yeah, so just back off." Ria said. The threatening sound of her voice returning. This broke Evlina from her watching Vilkas across the room. Evidently Ria had noticed this as well. The imperial's eyes were narrowed again towards the Breton.

"I will. But maybe you should ask him how he knows me." Evlina placed the cup on the table, grabbed the open bottle of wine before standing to leave the table.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Ria spat towards the Breton. Evlina did not stop though as she instead went downstairs to the room her and Vilkas shared. There were several private rooms, but Evlina had found it curious that Ria had not seen the Breton come out of her boyfriend's room yet.

Unless it was because Vilkas had not allowed the imperial woman into his room…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment if you like the story so far. They really make my day! -Hres


	15. Nightshade

Several weeks had gone by and the hall returned to its normal hustle. Rumors of the war advancing were starting to reach the hall, and several companions decided to leave in order to join either the imperials or the stormcloaks. It seemed currently both sides were in Dragonsreach as Evlina sat in a chair within the office of the court wizard. Her body had recovered completely, but she as still unable to take any jobs for the time being. Skjor would not give her any, and Vilkas and she had not held a full conversation since their sparring match where truly Evlina got lucky. She knew her husband was holding back, as did many of the companions who decided to tell her so. This was her third visit to the court wizard now. He had gotten into the routine of healing her right eye. Although Evlina did not notice a considerable difference in her vision, Kodlak told her that the color of her eye was returning.

Farengar was truly excited today. He had written to some contacts in Cyrodiil to ask how to treat slight eye issues when caused by Elder Scrolls. Due to the being the location of the Moth Priests, he was sure someone had studied their blindness and might have some incite. She sat currently at his desk while Farengar went over a book. Refreshing himself on some new spell to try today. She assumed that it must have been a stronger healing spell, but as not been able to ask just yet. In the main hall, she could hear the Jarl arguing with a visitor. She could hear Farengar take a sharp breath in before he looked up.

"What is it?" Evlina asked quietly from her position.

"A stormcloak soldier just brought an axe to the Jarl." he said back to her. His eyes were fixated on the Jarl now.

"What does that mean?" Evlina asked. She knew just like the Bretons, Nords had lists of traditions that they still honored today.

"If he keeps it then he will fight alongside Ulfric Stormclaok. And if he returns it that means he is fighting alongside the imperials." He took a breath before stopping to watch. He listened to the Jarls words between him and his advisors before the axe was returned to the solider. "Looks like he chooses the imperials."

"So Whiterun will be hit next then?" She said as the wizard nodded. She had to wonder how the companions would respond. They normally took a neutral state historically though. Farengar finally stood up from the book and shook his head at the entire scene.

"Alright, so back to your interesting case. So, as I explained last time what I believe happened is that the bright light you described from the scrolls burned your retinas. What I believe has happened is that your retinas were burned. This as we can see is probably permanent in your left eye, but your right eye has improved." He explained quickly. Evlina nodded, this was the third time he explained this theory to her, but she was not going to tell him this. "Have you noticed any improvement in your vision since you were here four days ago?" He asked then. He has tried a healing spell then too.

"No, the spots are still there. Others have told me that the color is improving though." She said. Farengar came over to her and pulled her lower lid down as he looked at the eye. Even going so far as to cast a candlelight spell to gain better light.

"Yes, I can agree. Your pupil also reacts better to the light. I'm sure you will start to see improvement over time. When I receive word from Cyrodiil then we can speed this up. Are you ready?" He asked her as his hand fell over her eye. Blocking out her vision completely. Evlina's mind also reminded herself that he could easily take her out. A simple fire spell, an ice shard, but he would not. A court wizard would never sacrifice their position like that.

"Yes," Evlina said simply with a sigh.

"Okay, if it hurts too much let me know," Farengar said. Normally healing magic was relaxing and warm, but he had to be more precise and therefore could be very painful due to the pressure in her head and eye. His hand started to glow then, and the pressure started to build up. He concentrated all his energy to heal such a pinpoint area. Evlina had to relax, no muscle movements or he could lose the area. Her hands gripped the chair until her knuckles turned white.

The pressure was burning throbbing sensation that increased as he continued to work. She could feel the heat radiating off his hand as it seemed to burn into her skin, causing another scar. She had to remind herself that she wanted this. She wanted to be able to shoot a crossbow normally again or fight without needing magic. It was a weakness as she saw it. If another mage drained her of mana, then she was a sitting duck in any fight. She could feel a tear roll down her cheek as the pressure turned to searing pain. Her breath was held now as she continued to bear against the pain. Thinking of anything other than the procedure.

Farengar took a sharp breath again as he removed his hand. Unfortunately, he could only keep the spell going for around twenty seconds before he was worn out. It was probably why he continued to research new ways to use the spells. Evlina was grateful for the time the court wizard was spending to help her. He stepped away then and Evlina reach up to wipe away the single tear.

"Are you okay?" She asked him then.

"I should be asking you that." The Wizard said with a laugh as he went to sit down. Evlina opened her eyes to see her vision was slightly clearer. The black spots were still there, but she could see slightly farther than normal. She turned her head to look into the great room to see she could make out the second table. Normally her vision stopped at the doorway.

"Farengar, I can see the second row of tables." She stood up then to see how much more she could see. A dark-haired man came into her view, and she could see Farkas returned to get her to bring her back to Jorrvaskr. Farengar stepped over to the Breton to exam her eye again. A smile crossing his face.

"Yes, the color is much clearer, and the pupil is very large. This means it is taking in more light. Try not to overexert it though." The wizard said. He dropped his hand and went over to a small bag to hand it to Farkas. It supplied that Kodlak requested to have on hand. A regular delivery.

"Your eye looks normal," Farkas said from behind the wizard. "They were hazel, but now they look brighter."

"Can I have a looking glass?" Evlina asked then. The wizard opened a drawer to pull one out and hand it to her. Evlina looked at her reflection in the mirror to see her eye. Everyone was right, it had vastly improved. A small smile crossed her face. Maybe this was all worth it then. She thanked the court wizard and offered him payment. He refused of course like he normally did. She learned Kodlak took care of the treatment payments.

In return, Evlina started to work around Jorrvaskr. She helped train new companions, helped with small hunts, and even started to help Eorlund out up at the forge. She refused payment when offered and instead slipped the gold back into Kodlak's room when he was not there. Her money had not come in from the Dawnguard yet, and she assumed it probably was not going to as the weeks passed. Isran did love to hold a grudge after all.

Farkas and Evlina left Dragonsreach after making another appointment for her next treatment. He reminded her of how important it was to continue and not miss any appointments. They returned down the path and headed into Jorrvaskr. The two make small talk as they walked into the great hall. The smell of warmth and roasting meats filled her nose. The scent of apples nutmeg and cinnamon told Evlina that an apple pie was being baked over the fire currently. The scent makes her mouth water.

"Evlina!" A voice called as steps came closer to her. She turned to see the Dragonborn coming up to her.

"Sventr, hello. What can I help you with?" She asked. His rushed steps indicating some sort of urgency.

"I just received a job from Skjor. Well, two jobs One is to retrieve a shard of Wuuthrad and the other to take out a cave of vampires. I heard you were in the Dawnguard, so I thought I would have you come as my shield sister." Sventr explained. He stood nearly a foot and a half taller than she. On his back was his shield, and a steel sword at was strapped to his hip. He was ready to leave as soon as she was ready.

"Where are we heading?" Evlina asked him. Wanting to make sure it was not so far away.

"We will be back in three days. They are both just north. The vampires are actually on the way." Sventr replied to the Breton. He has already thought the trip out it seemed.

"Sure. I just have to get my things." Evlina said with a smile. This earned her a look from Farkas. This was not taking it easy as Farengar had just asked her to do so.

"Of course, take your time my lady," Sventr said with a smile. Evlina walked past him, already knowing that Farkas was going to follow her to suggest she does not leave so soon. As soon as the door was shut to the downstairs Farkas started. Aela was just heading upstairs when she saw Farkas and Evlina coming downstairs.

"Farkas, I'll be fine. I will only be gone for three days." Evlina reasoned.

"Aela, will you tell her not to leave with the Dragonborn?" Farkas said to the redhead.

"Sventr asked you to be his shield sister?" Aela asked, with her eyebrow raised. "Surely you have heard the rumors?" Aela asked the Breton woman in a whisper.

"I'm not going to sleep with him," Evlina said quickly. The rumors were just that. The Dragonborn enjoyed the company of women, especially those who could fight. He owned property in the hold and many of the younger female companions knew what the house looked like inside. Evlina though was not interested. He was interesting but holding a conversation with the man was like speaking to a wall at times. Somehow the conversation turned back around on himself at every turn.

"That is not-" Farkas started to say before Aela gave him a look to just stop talking. Evlina turned on her heels and continued down the hall. She hoped that Vilkas was not in their room so that she could just change and leave. She rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks.

In front of her was Vilkas, his back was to her. Against the wall was Ria and Vilkas pressed against her. Their lips locked together. Evlina felt her mouth was opened and her eyes widen at the sight. Her hands rolled into fists as her body was reacting faster than her mind. She could not speak and felt like she stood watching the pair for far too long. Ria opened her eyes first and saw the platinum blond woman first. A smile crossed her lips and her eyes were plastered with I told you so. Evlina felt her blood boil. It was one thing to know about their relationship, that was before her return. But to see it, here.

Finally, Vilkas noticed that Ria stopped kissing him and opened his own eyes. Evlina watched him follow Ria's gaze to turn again to look into the bright hazel eye of his wife. Evlina could feel the redness growing up her chest and cheeks.

"I tried you tell you. He is mine." Ria said then. Not helping the situation.

"Let me ask. Did he tell you who I am?" Evlina demanded of her. There was a hardness to her voice.

"Lina-" Vilkas started to say, but Ria interrupted him.

"He did not have to. I can tell you are an old flame just here to try and get back what you lost." Ria spat towards the woman. Evlina could see a few apples, oranges, and pears start to lift from a nearby bowl. She took a deep breath to calm herself, watching them slowly drop down again. "He does not need you anymore," Ria added.

"That's cute. But no, I'm his wife." Evlina said, crossing her arms. Being sure to flex her left ring finger slightly.

Aela rounded the corner, apparently ready to continue the conversation but stopped short as she saw the trio. Her own mind was able to quickly piece together what just transpired. Vilkas pulled away from the imperial to turn fully towards Evlina. It was Ria's turn to look shocked now. The imperial looked from Vilkas to Evlina and finally to Aela.

"That is my sword above his bed, my clothing still in his bottom drawer, and my letters in his nightstand. After all this time I am the one still on his mind. Even if his attentions are drawn elsewhere for the time being." She spoke calmly towards Ria now, her voice barely above a whisper. Her words were really calling her Husband out though.

"Lina, enough," Vilkas said to her sharply.

Evlina turned her head towards Aela then and said, "So as I was saying, I am not going to sleep with him. I know how to be patient after all. I am going to get out of this hall for a few days." She then brushed past the couple and went into the shared room. Shutting the door behind her. One the wood door became a physical barrier she felt tears slid her cheeks. The adrenaline wearing off. But no, she would not cry. Not over a situation like this. They could not see her as weak. Her head leaned against the door as a few more tears came rolling onto the floor.

Using detect life she could see the aura's of Aela, Vilkas, and Ria. Farkas seemed to join them as well which now pressured the imperial to leave, which she did. They were talking to each other, not that Evlina could make out what they were saying through the door. She turned, wiping her eyes as she started to gather some supplies. She strapped on a simple set of leather armor that was fitted for her. It would also offer more protection than her clothing. She grabbed a bag and filled it with several potions they would need for the journey. She made sure to grab extra potions of cure disease since she was unsure if the Dragonborn was immune to sanguinare vampiris and she did not want to find out the hard way. On her back, she strapped her double sword belt on with a steel sword and her father's silver sword that was previously on the wall before she removed it. She left it at that. Deciding to leave Auriel's Bow under the bed. She was not going to risk losing the bow in battle. She was looking in a mirror when a knock came to the door. She debated not answering, but the door opened before she could decide and Vilkas stepped inside. She saw his reflection in the mirror as she braided her hair. Pinning it along the way to hold it up.

"May I speak with you?" Vilkas asked then. Knowing that any attitude or coldness is not well received by his wife.

"You may." She said shortly, not turning from the mirror, but watching him more than what she was trying to do. Vilkas was quiet for a few long seconds before he spoke up.

"I forbid you from leaving." He said flatly.

"Okay," Evlina said quickly as she tied her hair up the rest of the way. Vilkas seemed to be expecting a fight as he did not respond right away again. She then turned around and adjusted her armor before picking up an item from the table and walking over to her husband, holding her first up. He reached up and held his hands out, feeling his heart drop as she dropped her rings into his hand.

"When you want to be my husband again, I'll take your requests seriously. I'll be coming back in three days. We can discuss my staying or leaving then." She said coldly, mimicking the same coldness she had received from Vilkas over the last several weeks. She then walked past him and out the door. Asking Aela to borrow a bow and some arrows for the journey. Vilkas felt his eyes not being able to leave the rings in his hand, they felt like lead weights burning into his hand through his glove. A growl came from the back of his head, his beast was not happy with the fact that its mate was slipping away that easily.

✧✦❁✦✧

It was around a day and a half later. Sventr and Evlina traveled just north of Whiterun. The cave they were heading to was just at the base of the mountain, then to the west was the ruins which help the fragment. It was an efficient set of quests. Evidently Evlina learned that he quests were abundant due to several companions deciding to join the war effort. The Dragonborn was glad to make easy money it seemed since he did not have to travel far. They entered the cave system which was very to do. There were two thralls outside which were easily taken care of between the Dragonborn and Breton.

Inside Evlina could see all the vampires throughout the system. Their auras were black with red around them. This often confused her that she could see vampires since they technically were not alive, but Serana had been the one to show her the spell. Evlina was sure it was a more ancient method. She would need to ask her the next time she saw her. She counted only three in the short cave system to the surprise of Sventr. They continued through the darkness with relative ease. The first and second vampires were sitting at a table, going over a book in front of them.

Sventr rushed ahead of her to go for the closest target while Evlina released an arrow into the head of the second. The first target turned, and red rays came out of her hand to hit Sventr. He stopped for a second at the sudden sensation of the vampiric spell taking hold. Evlina picked another arrow out of her quiver and loaded the bow. The vampire turned and threw an ice shard towards Evlina. She summoned Dragonskin to absorb the spell, but the velocity of it hit her, knocking her onto her back. Her fall was broken by her bag. Sventr made it to the vampire, lopping off her head with his sword.

The Dragonborn turned to see Evlina getting up and pulling her bag around the front and opening it. The Breton looked into the bag to see several broken potions. She had a single potion of cure disease now, and several healing potions left. She pulled out the cure disease potion and handed it to Sventr.

"I'm glad you thought to bring these. I don't want to be a vampire." He said with a laugh as he downed the potion in one long drink. He then put the empty bottle on the table.

"Yeah, I like to be over-cautious in these situations," Evlina said with a smile as she tossed her bag back over her shoulder.

The two continued on their way to find the final vampire. Sventr walked in front of her with his sword and shield drawn. Evlina had an arrow at the ready as they entered a large room with several coffins. At the front of the room was the master vampire who had already started to summon skeletons. Evlina released her arrow which struck the Vampire's shoulder. He hissed, but it did not interrupt his spell. Sventr started to attack the skeletons while Evlina made her way to the master vampire. She was able to release another two arrows before dropping the bow and drawing her steel sword. The vampire turned, releasing ice shards. The thought crossed her mind as to why nearly all vampires used ice spells, but then remembered they were weak towards the fire, so other destruction spells were of no use to them.

Her feet sidestepped to avoids the shards as she came closer. She slashed horizontally across his chest, followed by a quick motion vertically. The vampire stumbled backward and hit the ground. His hand went up then and Evlina felt the spell hit her. Her body felt warm as the sensations of her fingers caressed her skin. Sliding down her body to her core where she felt a warmth build. There was suddenly a force that ripped through the air as the Dragonborn shouted to throw the skeletons away from him. Her eyes opened again to see the red gliding from the vampire's hands to her body. Evlina stabbed down into the chest of the vampire to paralyze him momentarily. She then reached up and pulled the silver sword out and cut towards his neck. It was a messy cut and took her about three times before she was able to remove his head and the vampire turned to ash. As he did, the skeletons fell to the ground at the same time.

Evlina rubbed her head. She was just hit by the spell that causes sanguinare vampiris within three to four days. There was a low chance that she would be turned, and they only had to travel a few hours to the next destination. They would be back in Whiterun within time to get another potion. She calmed as she confirmed this.

"Are you okay?" Sventr asked. She had not realized he was so close. His hand was under her arm. She also did not realize that she was bending over with her hands on her knees. She stood up straight then.

"Oh yes. Just catching my breath." She said with a smile, "Was that shouting what you just did?" she asked with both curiosity and wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, pretty impressive right?" He said with a smug expression. Evlina did not have to look at him to feel the expression. She gathered her weapons and cleaned them before putting them into their proper locations. The two then left to go to their next destination.

✧✦❁✦✧

The walk to the ruins was uneventful. They have been able to explore the ruins and take out the threats as they crossed them. The interesting part was that the place was crawling with Silver Hand. Evlina had heard of the Silver Hand. They were a cult-like force with history taking roots in the Breton's war. Many of the members grew to resent werewolves and therefore killed anyone. They found out quickly that Sventr and she were companions because well, Sventr told them. Like that would help their situation. Evlina could not blame the Nord though, he did not know the secret of the inner circle. They were able to take out the silver hand without too much of a fight since there was not a full group inside of the ruins.

After that, it was drauger once they made it deeper into the Nordic ruins. These were a challenge to Evlina since she could not see them with her spells and had to rely on Sventr to watch her back. He also seemed quite happy doing so as well. There were a few comments here and there the smug nord made that made Evlina cringe slightly. Then again, she never did respond to flirting by fawning over the alpha male like the Dragonborn like probably used to. It was precisely what landed them in the argument by the fire.

"I don't understand why you are playing hard to get," Sventr said suddenly. Sitting across from her at the fire. His eyes were fixated on her. Evlina was currently laying on her side, facing the fire. She was exceptionally tired. She knew this was abnormal and had come to assume that she contracted the disease that would turn her into a vampire. Luckily, they were less than a day away from Whiterun.

"It is not a game when I'm not interested," Evlina said again to the Nord. She made sure to keep her daggers and weapons near her incase the Nord tried anything. She did trust him in battle, but she was not stupid. If the man tried anything, she would cut him, shield sibling or not. He knew this as well. Her head was resting on her bag as her eyes felt very heavy. Her body was hot and cold at the same time as fevers started to take place. Just low grade as her body would fight the disease over time. She needed to rest for the time being. This was evidently the last thing from Sventr's mind.

"You know the twins will only hurt you in the end? The number of women those two get is disgusting." He said towards her.

"Manipulation now? Sventr, I am not going to have sex with you." She said with an angry undertone to her voice. She sat up as the words came out. Maybe there were a little harsh, but this was ridiculous.

"It is not manipulation when it's the truth. I do not know which one you like, but they are both not good people. You deserve someone who would know how to treat you right." He said again, egging on the Breton woman.

"You're right. I do." She agreed with him. Sitting and crossing her legs. She could feel her head spinning from the sudden movements. Before Sventr had a chance to say anything she continued, "I'm not interested in any man for the time being. So just leave it."

"Oh, come on Lina. You know you want me." He said with a smug smile. "You can't say no to me."

"What makes you so special?" Evlina asked him then, "You went to High Hrothgar to learn some shouts and have not done anything since. You work as a companion, sleeping around Whiterun. You have not earned the right to something like that to me, and if you have said that line to any other woman you are just uncreative." She said to the Dragonborn. "Go earn your right to be a hero instead of pretending to be one. Your blood means nothing to me."

Aela was right, this was a mistake to come. Mostly for her sanity though at this point. Perhaps she was being harsh to the male, no she was in fact. It was not even him she was annoyed with, yet she was taking it out on him. Before either of them said anything more, Sventr got up and walked away from the fire. He walked into the darkness to leave Evlina alone for the time being.

She stared into the darkness for a few minutes. Expecting him to return after a few minutes. He did not though, and Evlina grew too tired to stay up. She knew he could not have gone far, and eventually they Nord stubbornness would ware off and he would return. She laid back down and investigated the fire, shivering as the cold the exposed skin on her face and neck. Her mind wandered back to Vilkas. She had given him her engagement ring and wedding rings before leaving. It was the first time she removed the rings since he put both on her finger. The thought of him deciding that they were going to separate nearly made her want to break down.

If that were the case though, she already had a plan. Rather it was due to no other options. She would be returning home to High Rock. She had what many would consider everything. Family, work, and estate. Her sister currently lived in the estate, but technically Evlina owned it. Politics in High Rock were strange. Her brother gave up everything to become a scholar, and this left Evlina's older sister. Evlina jumped over her sister in political ranking though be being promoted to a paladin. This meant that everything their parents owned went to the youngest sibling. Something her sister never quite liked, but Evlina would rather her live in the home then for it to go unmaintained. It would not be perfect since this would uproot her sister, but they would have to deal with it.

Not to mention she would need to be married again. That thought alone made her skin crawl. Political marriages…. Great.

A twig snapped nearby, and Evlina sat up. Assuming Sventr as returning now. Instead, a hand holding a cloth-covered her face in a forceful manner. Her hands went up, crawling at the assailant's face, arms, neck anything she could grab. Another darkened figure came around to her front and struck her on the side of the head. Between the blow to her head and the scent of nightshade, her world started to dark. She could hear the voices but could not make out what they were saying. She could feel her mind swimming, rolling, and spinning. Her senses were darkened more as her eyes were covered. She wanted to throw up from the scent of the deadly flower… was this it?

✧✦❁✦✧

Sventr had felt his blood boil at the woman's words. At first, he was annoyed at the blatant rejection. There were not many times recently since discovering he was the Dragonborn that he had been rejected, and that alone was a bit of a wake-up call. He of course knew the woman was out of his league. He was apart of a group that listened when Farkas told them the story of when Evlina saved a king from assassination. It has been promoted after her sparring match with Aela and later Vilkas. No one could believe that the blind woman was able to best two of the best fighters. It was then the woman became a fascination to him. Who else did she deserve than the Dragonborn?

Seeing her in action was an entirely new fascination. She was brave, tough, smart, resourceful and he wanted her. He punched a tree as his anger overtook him. He did this a few times until his knuckles started to bleed. She was right, and that was the worst part. He was a pretend hero, other than killing the dragon by the western watchtower and climbing to High Hrothgar he had done nothing. He was in fact ignoring this destiny he was forced into. The thoughts flooded his mind, and then returned to the way the woman spoke to him. She was strong-willed, and he liked that. But he was not going to get a woman like Evlina by demanding her affection.

It had been some time since leaving camp. He was wrong to leave, he knew she had not been feeling well on top of it. She had explained when leaving the ruins earlier that she probably contracted the disease that would turn her into a vampire, but she had time to get another disease cure. He punched another tree; she had given him the last one at the cave after he was hit, and he still treated her like a piece of meat. He needed to return. He started to walk back towards the fire only to be met with an empty camp.

His eyes immediately fell to where Evlina had been laying. Her bag was still there and her bow. There were many patterns of feet though and a dragline through the dirt where the Breton had been laying. Alarm surged through Sventr at the realization.

**_She had been taken…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of your lovely comments! I just love them so much!


	16. The Silver Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning*** This Chapter contains scenes of non-consensual sex, bondage, torture, and other more graphic things. If this triggers, offends, or makes you uncomfortable in any way please do not read this chapter.

The air left his lungs as his back came into swift contact with the stone wall. If he were not wearing a helmet, he was sure he would be seeing stars. The pressure on his chest was both searing and meant to hold him there. He blinked a few times to get his bearing before being able to focus on the golden eyes of the angry man holding him in that position.

"What the fuck do you mean she is not with you?" The man hissed as his grip tightened against the metal of the armor that he Dragonborn wore.

"As I was saying, she was not there when I returned to camp," Sventr said in just as dark of a tone. The hand against his chest push in more.

"You already said that. You better add to it." Vilkas started to threaten. The Dragonborn could see his hand tighten into a fist. Could he hear a subtle growl as well?

"Vilkas, enough!" A loud voice said from behind him. Kodlak was standing from the table now. Vilkas had moved so fast that Kodlak only had been able to react now. Sventr has only just returned from the mission and told Kodlak the news of Evlina's status when Vilkas came into the room. It was then Sventr found himself in this position. Vilkas's grip loosened, but he did not let the Dragonborn go.

"I left camp to allow Evlina to rest. I returned to camp, there appeared to be signs of a struggle. I searched the area, but it was too dark to see anything, so instead, I returned here to get help." At this small explanation, Vilkas gave the man one last shove before finally letting go.

Vilkas's mind raced. It could have been anyone. The Dawnguard, the Breton military, bandits, vampires… He would need to return to the area to sniff it out. He could search for her that way. The Dragonborn had continued his conversation with Kodlak, going over the vampire coven and relaying details before going into the ruins. The missions had seemed routine. The Dragonborn then reached into his pocket and pulled out the fragment of Wuuthrad. The greenish toned shard glimmered in the light from the candles around the room.

"While we were in the ruins, we came across a group. They were well-armed and trained. Evlina said they were known as the Silver Hand and that they were werewolf hunters. It made no sense why they were in such a ruin, and she agreed." The Dragonborn mentioned though the replay of the mission. At this point Farkas also entered the room, his eyes scanned the room probably looking for the blond woman.

"Silver Hand?..." Vilkas repeated, "Kodlak you don't think…" He started to piece together the theory. They sent Sventr to retrieve the fragment as a test. They had no knowledge that the Silver Hand was in the ruins, but their lead could have been a trap.

"Sventr, could you give us a few minutes?" Kodlak asked the Dragonborn. Sventr nodded and walked out of the room. Shutting the door behind him. Vilkas found himself sinking down into a chair. If the silver hand had his wife, she was more than likely being tortured to change into a werewolf so they could skin her alive. They liked to skin werewolves alive so they could wear the fur.

Vilkas replayed the obvious trap in his head. He had been too distracted to see it before. Their contact was new and reported to be an adventurer who had heard rumors of the shard inside of a ruin. On the same day they received a mission for the vampire coven not too far from the ruins. Sventr was also in line to have a mission to prove his worth and become a full member of the companions. It was set up perfectly to get Evlina out of Jorrvaskr. She was the obvious target, being blind she would appear easy to pick off.

Sventr was told to pick a shield sibling from the inner circle, and he chooses Evlina who technically appeared that she was a part of it. She gave advice, attended meetings, sparred with members of the circle, and handled the position well enough, and it was too late to change things otherwise. Due to this, they could not deny Sventr's request, although Vilkas was only told about it after. Sventr unknowingly picked the only circle member that was not a werewolf, and therefore would have not known about the trap due to not being able to smell them out in advance. Silver hand usually smelled like wet dogs due to their cloaks.

Now the Silver Hand believed they had caught the weakest circle member due to her blindness, and they were probably torturing her as they spoke. The entire idea of it made him feel sick. If he had not been so distracted with Ria he would have been able to see through the obvious trap. He looked up to Kodlak whose eyes portrayed everything.

"If they have her, they think she is a werewolf," Vilkas said quietly in case Sventr was close to the door still. "They will be doing anything to get her to shift…"

"Evlina is strong Brother," Farkas said in a comforting way. Seeing his brother start to crack as the older twin rolled the theory around in his head. He had only seen it one other time when his brother accepted Evlina's death the first time.

Vilkas's hand punched the stone wall then. The metal over the gauntlet he wore protected him, but the point was still there. "How was I so stupid?!" He growled.

"You and Farkas need to leave now. Have Sventr show you where they camped last night." Kodlak ordered, which was rare for him. There was a knock on the door then. After permission from Kodlak, Sventr entered again. He stepped into the room, be sure to stay away from Vilkas.

"There is something else. Elvina told me she believed she had been hit with the spell that may turn her into a vampire." Sventr said as the memory came back to him. He had previously brushed it aside since she did not seem worried at the time.

"She did not have one of her potions?" Vilkas asked, thinking this was uncharacteristic of his wife.

"She gave the last one to me it seems…" Sventr answered in barely a whisper. "The rest was broken."

No, now Vilkas wanted to kill the man. "and you did not have enough sense to come back after that?"

"She didn't tell me until after the ruins," Sventr replied. Vilkas stood then and took a step towards the Dragonborn.

"How many days?" Vilkas asked through gritted teeth.

"what?" Sventr asked, confused at the question. Farkas put a hand on Vilkas's shoulder to hold the man back. The last thing they needed was to fight a Nordic legend.

"How many days ago were you at the vampire coven?" He asked again, holding his ground.

"Two," Sventr said shortly.

"Shit," Vilkas replied quickly before pulling out of his brother's grasp and brushing past the Dragonborn as he left the room to go to his own. Evlina had settled into their room he noted weeks ago. Because of this, they had quite the collection of potions, herbs, and empty bottles. Evlina had plenty in reserve. He tried to remember how many days it would be until the disease completely took over and would turn her into a vampire. It made his stomach turn as the thought of what he may walk into. Behind him, he heard Farkas and Sventr talking about the plan. They would first go to the campsite, then from there follow the lead. He could also hear Skjor and Aela speaking as well, offering information on Silver Hand movements. Vilkas stepped out of the room, ready to leave immediately.

✧✦❁✦✧

The stone was freezing against her back, but that sensation was not as painful as her wrists. They were secured above her head at just a height where her toes could barely touch the ground. All her body weight was being supported at her wrists. She opened her eyes as her conscious mind returned. She felt so warm and knew that she must have had a fever. It was only growing as well as she could feel beads of sweat forming on her body. The chill in the air sent shivers down her spine. Where am I? She thought to herself.

She lifted her head to look around the area. There was another person in the cell next to hers, just as naked as she was. His hair was brown, and his olive-toned skin was decorated with red marks and lacerations from a whip. He was sleeping on the floor currently. In the corner of the room at a table sat three large men with black fur cloaks. One of them had the werewolf's head still attached. She continued to search the room; her eyes fell along the walls to different instruments made with various materials that could only be used for inflicting bodily harm on someone.

There was also a table in the center of the room with its own chains at each leg, and several other spots where a person could be restrained. Her ears started to catch up with her eyes, and she could hear a constant drip, drip… _drip… **drip**_

Her head turned to the left to see a werewolf, completely skinned. Its muscles exposed and blood dripped continually onto the floor. Just near it was the pelt, set to dry. She felt sick at the sight and wanted to vomit. She had seen some horrendous acts of torture, but this was another level. She remembered hearing about the Silver Hand in several circle meetings, about the different acts they would do to rid the world of werewolves. All of them were just as vile as the next. And now here she was, in the center of it.

"Hey, the bitch woke up." A gruff voice said suddenly. Evlina scolded herself for moving her head. The three people came up from the table to look at the small Breton. She had never felt so exposed in her life, but while she was unconscious, they had stripped her of her armor and weapons. They even removed her small clothes as well. One of the men stepped up to the cage and rested his hand against the bars and leaned in to speak with Evlina.

"Hello, Paladin." He spoke with a slight chuckle. Evlina looked up to try and met the man's eyes. She did not recognize him, but knew he was Breton from his smaller statue. He obviously knew her as well. "Do you know why you're here?" He asked then.

Evlina choose to not answer. Figuring anything that she said would not be helpful. If they were going to do anything other than torture her, they would not have put her in the chamber.

"You can do this the easy way or the hard way you know." The man said then, his eyes narrowing at the woman. When she again had nothing to say, he continued. "You can shift now, and we will take what we need. Or we can make you shift; we know the beast does not like to be threatened. Your choice really. Just to let you know, I do prefer the hard way. Especially with such a pretty lady."

"Shift?" Evlina asked it came out weaker than she would have preferred.

"Come now, Paladin. We know you are a member of the circle. You're all werewolves." The man said it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's too bad really. You spent such a long time killing them that you had to join them huh? Guilt added up that high huh?" He was mocking her now. Once again Evlina chooses silence. There was no calculated way where this worked out for her in the end. He struck the side of the cage then which made Evlina jump. The man in the cage next to her own jumped awake as well. Growling as he did so. The man was lost to his beast already it seemed.

She had met too many like him. His body started to deform as his mind was lost. Thick brown fur stuck out from his skin as his bones broke and rejoined to become a monstrous werewolf. He roared at the captors and struck the cage himself, the bars not budging in the least bit. He struck again, and again at the bars until two of the men walked over with bows drawn. They pulled back and released them into calculated areas of the werewolf. Killing it near instantly. The leader watched the display before making a couple of tsk sounds with his teeth.

"Too bad. They are more fun when we can skin them alive. There is that moment where the creature just gives up and that's when you know you won." He said with a gleam in his eye before pushing off the bars. "Enjoy the show."

✧✦❁✦✧

They made her watch everything. Skinning the fur from the werewolf, draining the blood from the body, removing his head completely, cleaning the furs, and removing sections of meat from the body. Evlina felt sick to her stomach. She did not know if it was due to the disease or what she was being forced to watch. The men laughed and made jokes at the expense of the dead man, and even in her direction. They made vulgar jokes at her body, and every time they picked a tool up, they would mention how they could not wait to use it on her. After some time, the leader and one of the others left the room. Leaving her with just two. Their attention turned back to the Breton woman.

They came into the cage, two of them at a time wearing full armor. They came close enough to unlock the shackles around her wrists. She toppled as her feet hit the ground for the first time in a long time and the sensation flooded back to her arms, fingers, and shoulders. In truth, she had no notion of time or even a vague idea of how long she had been chained. What she did know though was how poor she felt. It reminded her of being sick as a child with a fever. This felt similar. She felt weakened. Gloved hands grabbed her upper arms and pulled her from the cage, dragging her over to a table in the center of the room. There were bloodstains on the table, telling her they had used it for butchering in the past. Where his head fell there was dried blood. They bent her over the table, pressing her down hard as they chained her hands down. They also chained each of her ankles. _Not yet…_ She told herself. Telling herself not to try and fight her way out yet. She had no idea how many there were in this place and did not even know what this place was outside of the chamber she was in now.

Behind her, she could hear movements. They were grabbing objects from the wall and laughing as they did so. There was an eerie silence for what felt like hours before she heard a crack in the air, and pain seared across her buttock. She was so stunned by the motion she had not registered the pain that followed. _Do not scream..._ She started to tell herself. Keeping her jaw locked. The man wielding the whip chuckled at this before bringing it down again, this time across her back.

Ker-Snap

Ker-Snap

**Ker-Snap**

The onslaught continued across her bottom, back, upper thighs, and upper back. The whip would sing through the air each time. She could feel her muscles contract every time the leather encountered her skin. She refused to make any noise though. This drove the men crazy as they would only hit her harder before giving it to the other when they were fatigued. She had lost count around sixty by the time they stopped.

"Scream bitch!" One of them ordered before a hand came down hard against ass. She took a sharp breath as she heard a laugh from the other side of the room.

"That's not how you make a paladin scream." She recognized the voice as the leader from before. "Their training is pretty intense." He started to explain as he stepped over to the wall. Evlina could hear him pick up an object. "You see boys," He explained bringing the new whip down on her already burning skin. She could feel the multiple tails from the whip grab her skin… tearing away. Evlina had to bite her lip to resist screaming.

"They go through things like suffocation…"

ker-snap,

"drowning"

ker-snap

"To make themselves stronger. Or you just save a king and skip some of that. Right Evlina?" He brought the whip down again, this time gaining a sharp inhale from Evlina. He knew her name on top of it…

 _Do not scream_... She continued to tell herself

She heard the men laugh as the whip was thrown to the ground. She had a second of relief before she felt a groin push up against her very sore bottom. The male pushed into her which in turn pushed her into the table. He leaned down to her ear then, his hot breath sending a cold chill all through her body.

"There is more than one way to make you scream. That beast will have to defend you." He said grinding into her. One of his fingers found its way to her entrance, pushing past the dryness forcibly. He pumped the finger into her a few times before adding another, then another.

"What do you have a fever? Not feeling well Evlina?" He mocked her, feeling the heat of her burning skin.

She bit her lip as he invaded her most intimate places. He stopped then, before forcibly adding his thumb. Pressing in as hard as he could. Still, Evlina could not scream. She was not sure if it was due to stubbornness, bravery, strength, or just plain fear. The only person she had sex with was her husband, and that had only been a very small handful of times. Her hands turned into fists as he attempted to press his entire fist into her vagina.

"Damn, you are tight. Guess you nobles really don't get around too much, huh?" The man said with a chuckle. With his free hand he started to unlace his pants and pull out his fully erect member. She could feel it press into her leg as his hand still worked at her. He pulled out after a moment and spit into the same hand, rubbing it over his cock and positioning himself at her entrance. In one very quick and cough motion he was inside of her. Pushed all the way into her with his hip meeting her own.

 _Do not scream..._ She told herself again as the pain coursed through her.

His pace was quickened as he pushed himself in and out of her. He dug his nails into her hips as he pushed into her with each thrust. He would move the table slightly as he took full advantage of the Breton. "Fuck." He cursed, slapping her very sore ass as hard as he could. Evlina shut her eyes hard. She could feel herself getting wet as the onslaught, her body reacting involuntarily to the invading Breton.

It was not long until the Breton pulled his cock out and spent himself on her back. He semen burned her existing wounds. He laced himself back up before going and picking up the whip from the ground. Handing it to one of the men.

"Get more creative." He ordered before leaving the room, frustration leaking from his voice.

 _Do not scream..._ She told herself over and over. She would bear anything they could give to her. And they did. They started to use different instruments of pain. The various whips, a riding crop, and daggers that they used to cut her skin just enough to make her bleed slightly. They even started to force themselves on her. The worst part though was the potions they drained down her throat. They were meant to heal, keep her alive, but they were laced with something. The liquid burned down her throat leaving a pit in her stomach as her flesh would mend. If the potion caused her to vomit like it normally did, they would just force another down her throat. They wanted to keep her skin as pristine as possible so they could have a nice pelt at the end of all this.

Evlina wanted to tell them that she was not a werewolf, but somehow, she knew they would not believe her. They have all left to get dinner at this point, leaving Evlina in the room by herself. Giving her a much-needed break. She felt her consciousness slipping before her world went dark.

✧✦❁✦✧

"This is it?" Farkas asked as they came to the clearing. The freshly used fire had been stomped out by Sventr hours prior. Vilkas had already made his way towards the spot that he assumed the struggle took place. He put his hand to the spot where Evlina had been lying. He only found the cool earth beneath.

"Yes, like I said I searched the area but whoever did this is good," Sventr replied. Rubbing the back of his neck.

Vilkas ignored the exchange as it continued. In truth, he did not have anything to add as he did his own investigation. His beast growled in the back of his head as he started to pick up the scent. He took a deep breath after a deep breath, searching for the scent of his wife. Those familiar tones that he had come to love.

There it was… cinnamon, mountain flowers, and those warm undertones. It was unique to her. He looked to the west and started to walk. Following the trail in between the trees. It was like a dusting that had not yet blown away, leading him to a nearby landmark. At the base of a tree, there was a root that stuck out. Someone had scratched the top of it with some sort of metal boot. Fresh sap still leaked from the area.

"This way," Vilkas said back to the two men who had started to follow him.

"How do you know?" Sventr asked before continuing, "I searched this place and found no traces."

"You have to know where to look when it comes to the Silver Hand." Farkas started to explain for Vilkas.

"I know the scent of my wife," Vilkas said instead, turning to glare daggers at the Dragonborn. He knew his intent as soon as they entered that clearing. They were only a few hours from Whiterun, and Evlina would have rather continued. Instead, he took advantage of her not feeling well.

"Your wife? She nev-" Sventr questioned. He was nearly going to continue when Vilkas turned and got right in his face. Sventr was a few inches taller than Vilkas.

"I suggest you leave," Vilkas said flatly. "My brother and I can take it from here."

Sventr not being one to enjoy being threatened matched Vilkas. "No, this is my fault. I'm going to come."

Vilkas crossed his arms over his chest. He could feel his beast pushing, threatening to come out and claw this man half to death. He resisted though, he always would. He did not want to change any longer, the process would make him slowly loose his mind. Then again having the constant one-sided conversation did just that as well. He could not deny the man wanting to help. Sventr was also not one to keep quiet though. He had to egg someone on in typical Nord fashion.

"Besides your marriage is obviously going great since you find yourself in another's bed most of the time. No wonder she left you in the first place." He had a smirk on his face as the words rolled out. He was not able to continue as Vilkas's fist found its way to the man's Jaw. Sventr stumbled back, grasping at his jawline to rub the area. Vilkas had turned back around to keep walking. Following the trail. Farkas followed his brother as well, not bothering to stop to see if the Dragonborn was okay.

✧✦❁✦✧

Drip… drip…. **Drip** … she heard the drops hit the stone floor one after another. It brought her back to the water droplets that constantly fell inside of the Darkfall cave. The sound became so normal, but this mixed with the sickening metallic scent of blood in the area she knew this was not the cave. This time the drops were her own blood, trailing down her body in thin lines. She was chained to a wall; her wrists and arms were stretched in either direction. She was so exhausted at this point her body slumped down. Her full weight hitting the chains. She was alone again luckily.

After the last time she passed out she awoke to them taking advantage of her again. It seemed to be their favorite method now since apparently her body betrayed her emotions. She was covered in several guys' seed. Her body felt numb at this point. It felt as if she were not even in her body. She was unable to have her own control. She had also been given more potions to heal any damage that they caused her.

Her body also felt hot, so very hot. She wanted to ask for water, no beg for it. She had been denied any food or water since being brought to this damned place. She was sure that asking would only receive fits of laughter from the men. The longer she stayed, the sicker she felt, and the less she was able to do anything. Her body succumbed to the change into a vampire. Her already pale skin was starting to lose the little pink tones to it. She was also so hungry but knew it was not the food she craved.

**Blood.**

She had witnessed the change before in others while in the Dawnguard. They normally had not caught it until it was too late. The individual was too stubborn to admit they had been hit. It was one of the many reasons Evlina was overly cautious. It was also the reason she knew she had time before the change would overtake her completely. Her body still held warmth, and the scent from their roasted meats and broths made her mouth water. The kitchen was not far away. She assumed this was done on purpose.

Maybe she had not changed completely after all…

"Hello there Evlina." The voice from the Breton leader said ask he came into the chamber. He was leaning against the wall admiring her body. "looks like you are ready for the next round." He mentioned at the state of her body. She was littered in bruises, red marks, lacerations, and the more severe ones had healed. He walked over to a table where there were several instruments laid out. His eyes scanned over the table as the array of near weapons. Most of them were coated in blood. It could have been her own or the other werewolves that had been here. The ladder made her nervous since enough could possibly change her into one.

"You want to know how I know you, dear Evlina?" The man asked then. Picking up a dagger from the table. "I was at your paladin ceremony. No one would forget how yet again your family did something great for the throne to hold more influence. Then you had to save the king and completely spoil the plans. We had to take our operation to Skyrim. You know how inconvenient that was?" The Breton male said as he took a few steps towards her. Pressing the dagger into her lower abdomen, just enough to draw blood.

"Just as I thought. The idiots…" He spoke under his breath, then laughed at the idea. "you are no werewolf. This silver dagger would have burned your skin." He explained slightly as he started to drag the dagger through her skin. He would do this then remove it, only to press it in again. He was carving something into her skin. Evlina could barely make out the sensation as her mind wandered to and from reality. She was starting to really lose it.

 _Was that her father standing behind the man in the doorway?..._ No, now she was looking at her mind.

"no matter. We can still have our fun." He continued, burying the dagger deep into her suprapubic area as he bent over, giving her a wide lick at her core. He was also licking at the newly drawn blood. This man was sick.

After several minutes he seemed satisfied before stepping back, dropping the dagger back onto the table and picking up a more basic whip from the table. He turned back to the Breton woman and raised the whip above his head. Bringing it down hard across her breasts, her abdomen, and upper thighs. A few times it hit her arms and already very sore shoulders. He continued as sweat poured down his face and soaked his linin shirt. Evlina held in any noise she could make.

In her mind she felt the dagger lift from the table, imagining it swipe across the neck of the male Breton so quickly he would not realize it. His blood decorating the floor. Her eyes closed harder as the whip stopped suddenly. She opened them to see the dagger floating in the air, a large gaping wound in the neck of the male Breton, and blood pouring from the wound. His hand went to his neck in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding before he fell to the ground.

"Fuck" She whispered. Realizing her mistake… She would have to really watch now. He was not alone. She tried to see if he happened to have a key on him, but she could not tell. Even after using her mind to turn his body to and from. Within the hour his friends joined the same fate as they entered the room to try and have more fun with her.

She was finished with their games. A different kind of rage burned inside of her.

Far off she thought she could hear fighting but assumed this was sparing between the Silver Hand. She wanted to sleep but knew she needed to stay awake if more showed up. Taking a deep breath and releasing it she started to use detect life to find the bodies that were around her. It was then she saw the white and gold aura that she knew belonged to the Dragonborn. Of course, she had to be hallucinating…

✧✦❁✦✧

Fuck… was all Vilkas could think as they advanced through the fortress. The scent of other werewolves, wolves, blood, metal, and cinnamon was everywhere. He could not pinpoint where Evlina was but also knew they had further to go. He was glad to have Farkas at his back because there had been several close calls. The Silver Hand had learned to add silver to their arrows, and they burned when they hit. Vilkas was used to the pain now, but the first few took him off guard.

Sventr also had been able to prove useful. His shouts were able to draw more out from deep within the fort so they could take them out down the narrow hallways. This tactic worked in their favor when Sventr used his voice to throw the Silver Hand back.

They rounded a hall when his beast roared within his head. The sound was deafening. It was then the scent caught him completely off guard. It was her, but not at the same time. He took off towards the hallway, running blindly down the hall until his scenes forced him to stop. There were bodies everywhere, about eight in total. All had their throats slit in the same manner as the next. His eyes scanned the room to see Evlina chained to a wall to his left. He went to her, stepping over the bodies in the process. He was not able to piece together how they were dead when Evlina was still chained to the wall.

As he came closer he saw the condition of her body. She had been whipped, and someone carved the word traitor into her lower abdomen. Her body was marked with thick red brusing marks, and most of which were opened wide. She was covered in bits of dried blood and… he could also smell the scent of another man's cum on her… no multiple men. They had taken her on top of everything else.

He saw how white her hands were from hold up her body weight. He went to her and knelt. Her head shot up, eye narrowed and a dagger was pressed to his neck before he could blink.

"Lina, its me." He spoke softly. He could see her eyes start to form recognition for the dark-haired Nord and her eyes softened. The dagger flew across the room and hit the ground. He could not help but to just stare at the dagger. His wife could not use magic… no that was the woman who had not had to learn to survive for 5 years in a wasteland completely blind. Of course, she would learn new tricks.

"I just have to find the key," Vilkas said to her, placing a kiss on her forehead before standing. She was so hot, it caught him off guard. He started to search the bodies as Farkas caught up with Sventr on his heel. The two processed the room quickly before helping Vilkas to find the key. It ended up being on one of the bodies by the door. Farkas released Evlina's wrists as Vilkas caught her. As his hands touched her skin, he felt how hot she was.

"She is burning from fever," Vilkas said as Farkas started to search through the bag for the potions they brought. Vilkas pulled Evlina into a hug. Wrapping his fingers into her dampened hair.

"Vilkas," Evlina started to say weakly in a low whisper. She continued to talk but Vilkas had to bring his head down to listen to her. "get away from me." She hissed as her grip tightened against his armor, pulling him into her. It was then Vilkas realized when he felt the piercing pain from a set of teeth puncturing the skin along his neck.

It was intense for Vilkas. At the beginning it was painful, then the sensations started to change. He felt her lips at his neck sucking him. The bliss started to creep up and quickly turned into the highest pleasure he had ever witnessed. He could feel his vision start to blur as she drank more from him. He felt like he was going to cum just from the sensation. It was then his brain reminded him; she was going to turn into a werewolf now. This would override the vampirism, but it was not what he wanted for her. He started to push against Evlina and found a set of hands had grabbed his wife and pulled her off him.

He watched as Evlina's body contorted as the pain from his blood started to sink in. His own hand went to his neck to hold pressure on the wound. She missed his main artery… hopefully. Still, he started to see her body started to contort as she would evidently change for the first time. They needed to contain her. Vilkas looked around the room, finding the cages that the Silver Hand used. The thought made him shiver, but it was temporary. He picked his wife up, stepping over the bodies and placed her into the cage, closing the door and locking it. They were built to withstand their kind and was perfect in the case of a werewolves' birth.

Vilkas felt the eyes behind him and turned. Seeing Farkas's wide eyes and Sventr's even wider eyes.

"Vilkas, what just happened?" Sventr asked from the corner of the room. Watching the woman claw at the ground in pain as her body fought with himself.

"The circle… We are cursed. Evlina just drank that curse." Vilkas replied to the Dragonborn. Finding it hard not to glare at the man. He still blamed the Dragonborn but knew none of this would have happened if he saw through the obvious trap. Now Evlina was the one to suffer in the end. Especially after how he had been treating her for the last few weeks.

He turned back and watched as she started to change for the first time. Refusing to look away like Farkas and Sventr had. She was vomiting, rejecting the blood as fur started to grow from her skin. Her body snapped and broke as her teeth turned to large fangs. She had tears running down her cheeks. Vilkas could hear his own beast whimper as he watched the sight, helpless to do anything.

"Farkas, could you and Sventr find some food, clothing and make sure this place is cleared out? I'll stay here." Vilkas asked, not taking his eyes off Evlina. She was nearly done with the transformation, and now was starting to stand. Vilkas had to smile at the fact that she stood nearly as tall as he was now.

"She is beautiful," Farkas said as he stepped up to the cage. He was right, Evlina was completely white as opposed to the usual browns or blacks the werewolves normally were. He heard the two other nords leave the room. Vilkas backed up from the cage as Evlina lunched forward and hit the cage with her claws. He backed up to let his eyes look over the room.

He looked over the tables at the instruments that lined them. Most of them were caked with blood, her blood. In the corner, there were some potions on another table. Behind him, Evlina continued to pound against the cage. The claws scraping against the metal. He also found the numerous whips they had used. He found his stomach turning as he realized that not only had they tortured her, they had been healing her in between to break her will. This was how they did it. They tired out the human side enough to force the beast out.

The white wolf hit the cage a few more times, testing the metal before she backed up. Eyeing the cage all over. She seemed to have calmed down slightly after testing the bars. He had seen a few companions change, and most were not this calm. He knew better though. His wife was very smart, and his strategy was her strong suit. Looking at the bodies he also knew she was hiding things from him. She figured out how to use magic on some level in their time apart. This fact both impressed and terrified him. He heard her claws against the metal again she looked over to see her claw inside of the lock. Trying to pick it. Her finger was too large though. She was too smart for her good sometimes… No, she was just as smart as she needed to be. It was one of the many things he grew to love about her.

"Lina, I'll let you out when you revert back," Vilkas said to her. Her eyes locked onto his. Her left was still white while her right seemed to have a yellow toned glow to it, they narrowed towards him. She let out a huff at this. Seeming to understand before going to sit down in the cage. Of course, his wife would have better control over a new beast then he did.

He found a chair to sit in to wait out the time. Sometime later he heard footsteps and Farkas and Sventr returned with some food and clothing for Evlina. They left again to go eat in another room that did not have eight bodies in it. He took a few bites himself as he stayed with his wife. Absentmindedly his hand went to his pocket where her rings were.

"I can't believe how much of a fool I have been…" Vilkas said out loud. Unsure if his wife would remember any of this, but he still felt better saying it.

"This has not been easy on either of us, but you especially. I've been selfish, and it took you going through this for me to see it." Vilkas continued. Pulling the rings from his pocket. Her engagement ring was missing the diamond he noticed. And both were covered in scratches from the years of wear without being able to have them repaired. They did need to talk but now was not the time.

The white wolf laid down after some time and started to shift back to its human form. Leaving a naked and sleeping Evlina after a few minutes. He noticed that her hair appeared even lighter than before as he got up to open the cage and head inside. In his hand were the clothing the Sventr and Farkas brought and the bag with healing potions. Her skin was cooler to the touch then before.

"Lina," Vilkas spoke softly as he turned her over. Being careful to avoid the many marks on her body, which was not easy. Evlina stirred and opened her eyes slowly, grimacing at the bright lights and aches in her body. Vilkas could hear his beast murmuring within his head as the sight of its mate waking up and being alive.

"Vilkas." She said back as she started to lean up. Her body fighting against herself, mostly her wrists and shoulders. He took out a healing potion and held it up for her to drink from. With shaking hands Evlina took the bottle, and with his help, she was able to take a few good sips from the bottle. After this Vilkas helped her with the clothing, a simple white tunic, and linen pants. They were too large for her, but at least covered her.

"Do you think you can walk?" Vilkas asked her then. Evlina nodded to him and he helped her up. Her movements were very slow, and obviously she was in an incredible amount of pain, but Vilkas did not argue with her. If she wanted the help from him, she would ask. She made it out of the room and stopped. Holding her stomach, she turned and started to dry heave. Her stomach had nothing left in it to vomit at this point. She did not even feel sick from the disease, but the events were taking a toll on her body. Vilkas reached out reflectively but stopped. Instead walking towards her.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" He asked softly. Evlina just starred at the ground and shook her head. Waiting for the sensation to pass. The two made it out of the hall and into the same dining hall Farkas and Sventr were in. Evlina was able to walk, but she was very stiff in her movements. After a few rooms, she needed to stop for another break.

She was taking short breaths as if even breathing too deeply was painful. her hand falling to the wall next to her for support. Vilkas came up behind her and reached a handout, but Evlina stiffened even more at his touch. Her head snapped around and her eyes held a look of pure fury. She was not happy with him or any man right now. He backed off again, instead choosing to stay near her inside her body completely failed her. After a few long seconds, she started to walk again.

Still, she had left the choice up to him… He could feel the weight from the rings in his pocket as he walked behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter, I have officially re-written every previously posted chapter. This one took me quite a long time because I kept having to decide if some scenes were just too much. Please let me know what you think! I may slow down posting a bit because instead of heavy editing I'll be typing completely from scratch from now on. Luckily the next chapter will have a little reunion between Evlina and Vilkas, and I think you all will like it. 
> 
> Have a great day! -Hres


	17. Waterfall

She held her breath as she went under the water. The chilly temperature from the recent snow melted water was enough to both refresh and soothe her aching flesh. They had decided to camp next to a river with a waterfall. Behind the waterfall, there was enough space for water to pool up and Evlina to fit behind it and have privacy while she washed her body. Sitting in the cold water was just as relaxing. The three men decided to make camp for the night after it took over an hour for Evlina to walk out of the fort. She knew she was being stubborn by not allowing anyone to help her walk but having anyone touch her at that moment made her feel sick. She wanted to be alone. Her mind wandered as she held her breath under the water. 

In the fort, she had pushed away from the help of all three of the men at different integers. Vilkas though choose to stay close to her, even if it was just a step behind her. She never fell, but he was there if she did. Her body screamed with every movement, but she was not going to allow herself to resort to appearing helpless. Especially after being found in such a state. The idea that her husband, his brother, and the Dragonborn saw her completely nude, chained to a wall and reeking of the semen from multiple men made her want to vomit. She had never felt so disgusting in her life. Every woman heard stories of military women who had been captured by the enemy, Evlina had just never been through an ordeal like that.

On top of everything, there was now a constant voice in her head. A presence that was not allowing her to be alone. Her new beast that now shared her body with her. It was her own fault that she was now a werewolf. She remembered the sound of Vilkas's blood running through his veins, and the taste as it slid down her throat and the full sickening sensation of it resting in her belly. It was like the sweetest mead. That sweetness though quickly turned bitter as his blood had its effect on her. She remembered the slow burn that took over her insides and built until her entire being felt it was encased in pure hellfire. She thought she was going to die, there was no way her body could get past this type of pain. Then there was nothing, just darkness. After a time, she awoke in her own mind and was able to control the fire within her soul. The beast had taken its full control over her body with no choice of her own body to have the sweet relief of rest.

She came up out of the water then and took a breath. She pulled herself to the edge of the water and sat on the rocks. Her reflection caught her eye, and she did not recognize herself. Where there was once platinum blond hair, it was completely white now. Her face was swollen and bruised. The blinded eye almost completely was swollen shut. Had she been punched? Probably. It was hard to remember everything as her mind attempted to hide the trauma and remold it to complete darkness to protect her. Minds were funny like that. Evlina did not know if it was better to forget or relive the events over and over until she was able to work past it. She was also covered in thin lacerations, bruises, and swollen parts of her body. Her ribs hurt too with every breath, but hopefully, that was just more bruising. It was too early to tell at this point.

"Evlina?" A quiet voice came from the entrance of the small cavern. Barely heard over the waterfall. She turned her head, recognizing the voice of Vilkas.

"Yes?" She answered back, climbing into the water again. The coolness of the water was very soothing to her throbbing muscles. She felt she spent more time in the last two months injured than in the last decade. She would need to not do any strenuous missions for quite some time after this. Then again she was living in a hall, filled with companions who revealed in the tales of battle.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked her again. This had been the third time he asked her now. Then again, she had been in the water for nearly an hour at this point. It was chilly water too, but it felt better than the air outside. The weightlessness of her body in the water helped when gravity would only pull and makes things worse for the time being.

"Yes." She answered him. Looking into the water again at her face. She heard his footsteps then as he started to walk away. She was alone again with her thoughts. The rushing water made her feel more alone since she could not even hear the voices of the men outside of the cavern.

Hunt… She heard the voice inside of her head say. It was demanding her. Her stomach started to rumble in agreement with the beast. She had to wonder how the other werewolves in the circle were able to live with another voice in their head. It made her understand why werewolves were able to lose their minds completely to the beast. She was listening to it, getting lost in the growling, the commanding nature, and pleads for Evlina to shift and take on the form.

The aggressiveness of the wolf changed suddenly. She heard her wolf start to whimper as the sensation of the other beast's soul started to radiate near them. It caught Evlina off guard. The presence of the beast had completely shifted to become calm. A boot clicking against stone had kicked a stone into the pool of water. She did not realize that Vilkas has started to come into the cavern until she turned to see him.

He had to duck down as he came into the cave. He had some concern in his eyes as he may have just said something to her and received no answer. He probably came inside the cave to check on her then and saw her completely lost in her own mind. She had barely acknowledged him until he made it just a few feet from her.

"After a time you will be able to tune out the beast." He told her. Seeming to know just what was running through her mind.

"I feel sorry that I never knew what you went through constantly," Evlina replied. Remembering how she would become frustrated at times when she needed to repeat questions several times to Vilkas while he was zoning out himself.

"Its why I decided not to shift any more," Vilkas said and took a seat on the rocks. He was still in full armor. Evlina sank down into the water a bit as she watched him. He leaned against the wall as he sat down, adverting his eyes so Evlina could still have her privacy. "I never wanted to lose my mind. Skjor and Aela still hunt, but they have a different relationship with their beasts."

"It was very painful to shift. Is that normal?" Evlina asked him.

"Yes." He answered plainly. "I never wanted this for you. Aela wanted to be your forebearer, but I forbid it. It is not a life to live. Besides, if you wanted it was not going to be here to give you that wish." Vilkas said to her. Evlina had to agree after being a werewolf for less than a day. This life was going to be different, that was for sure.

She got lost in her thoughts again as the wolf started to complain more and more. Vilkas was patient though as he waited for her to come back. Her eyes looked up towards him and he finally spoke, "It will get better Lina, I promise."

"I sent Sventr to go get a horse for you." He told her. She did not respond right away, therefore Vilkas continued. "I know you can walk, but I figured I could give you the option not to."

"Thank you," Evlina said to him. Her back was to him, not that he could see much of her body. The water was murky enough due to the waterfall constantly turning up the sand and dirt. It concealed her enough with the water at least being clean enough to wash with. A shiver ran through her body as the cold started to nip a little too much. Vilkas apparently noticed this too.

"Do you want to come out? I brought a blanket inside for you." Vilkas said as he held up the folded blanket. It probably came from within the fort which was just a short walk up the hill.

"No," Evlina said to him.

"Do you want me to leave?" Vilkas asked her now. Evlina was quiet for a bit before she answered. She knew Vilkas's patience only went so far, but he was surprisingly trying his best to not be annoyed. Evlina stood up then in the water, the water lapping at her breasts as she stood out of the water.

"No… Can you come in?" Evlina asked him. Vilkas's eyebrows raised at this.

"Are you sure?" He responded.

"Yes," Evlina said, taking a step back to give him room.

"Are you sure?" Vilkas asked again, shifting slightly. H

"Vilkas," Evlina started, "I was taken advantage of over and over by countless men. I want you. I need someone familiar… and I know you won't hurt me." Vilkas was silent as he contemplated her words.

"Do you know what that may lead to? I may not be able to control myself around you." Vilkas warned her. They were both werewolves now, and Evlina a brand new one at that. She may not be completely in control, and he wanted to be blunt with her. Vilkas would not forgive himself if he learned that his advances were unwanted, especially by a woman who might be in a fragile state of mind.

"I understand," Evlina said to him. Vilkas had to mentally curse this woman in the pool. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to yell at her. How could she even begin to understand? He heard his own beast growl, rather loudly, fighting with Vilkas and his thoughts. A few quiet moments went by as Vilkas allowed the words to roll around in his head before he stood up and started to pull off his armor, placing the parts carefully on the ground. Evlina watched him over her shoulder, sinking down more into the water until she went underneath. She was wetting her hair again. Vilkas stood nude before climbing into the pool of water.

He walked up to Evlina and paused. He remembered how afraid she was the first time they were intimate. Their wedding night when she completely became his. He had gone so slow, and that did not have the added stress of traumatizing his wife as much as now did. He felt that it was impossible to completely traumatize her though. Even now just hours after finding her in such a state she wanted to work on moving past it. His wife was very strong, stronger than he had been.

"Let me know if I hurt you," Vilkas whispered as he bends down and kissed the top of her head. Every portion of her body had some painful marking on his, he was afraid to even lay a hand on her. Even her face was swollen. She turned though and wrapped her arms around his body. Resting her head against his chest. Vilkas's hands fell to her back where he gently kneaded her upper back and shoulders. Knowing they were very sore from the chains.

His hands played with the ends of her hair a bit. "I like it, the new color. It suits you." He whispered to her.

"Why did it change?" Evlina asked him as she picked up another strand from the water. Her hair pooled around her and floated in the water. It made her appear to be some water spirit. Her features were always so fair compared to his own darker ones.

"It is common. My hair got darker after my shift." He admitted to her. Finding a small smile crossing his lips. It felt so natural, just hearing her voice in front of him. He missed this. She leaned up then, standing on her toes and kissed him. Vilkas had to meet her part of the way where he placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Evlina was having none of that though. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, tasting his inner lips, and fighting against his tongue. Vilkas was caught off guard by the fierceness and started matched her movements. His hand reached down to her breast, rubbing gently over the already hardened nipple. He could feel her shiver under his touch and lean more into him. He could also feel his growing cock start to press into her legs. Her hand reached down and wrapped around his cock. The sensation caught him off guard, but mostly because it was Evlina who was not the most sexually aggressive person. It seemed he could not move that fast for her. He broke the kiss and bend down, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He gently ran his tongue over the area and heard Evlina take in a sharp breath. He froze, looking up her.

"Did that hurt?" He asked in a hushed tone. Evlina shook her head and he leaned down and continued. Swirling around the areola and sucking lightly. He was careful due to the red lines and bruises that had been whipped into her skin. He switched to the other nipple and repeated the same motion. He hands went into his still dry hair, sliding wet fingers through his dark locks and dampening the hair. The water was cold, but he understood why she probably did not want to get it. It was soothing.

He heard a small content sigh release from her mouth and his wolf flared up. He wanted to claim his mate. It had been years since he felt that instant flare up from the beast. He wrapped his arms under her legs and lifted her almost out of the water. She was very light, lighter than he remembered. He set her down on a rock and positioned himself between her legs. He pressed gentle kisses to her thighs, over each and every one of the marks from the whips. He nearly growled from the anger that those marks gave him.

"Do they hurt?" Vilkas asked quietly before scolding himself for the stupidity of his question.

"I'll heal," Evlina said to him. Seeing the concentrated looks he gave to her marks. The only one she was concerned with was the word carved into her lower abdomen. Traitor it spelled. It made her sick to think of it. Vilkas though placed light kisses to her skin, being sure to find every marking that had been forced upon her body.

"No, it should not have happened in the first place." He growled in between his teeth. His fingers found her core and pressed in lightly. Thrusting in gently before adding another. He noticed how tight she felt even with the events of the previous day. Evlina let out a moan at the sensation with relieved Vilkas. He was stiff in his movements since he was worried about harming the Breton. Vilkas continued speaking, "If I wasn't so selfish this would not have happened…"

"You did not know," Evlina reasoned in between small moans. His mouth placed small kisses to her waist. Her small groans were enough to make his cock twitch. He wanted to hear more. He pressed his lips to her clitoris as his finger thrust against the sensitive spot within her core. Her head fell back as her back bowed at the sensation. Vilkas wrapped his free hand around her body to both steady and pull her closer. Her hands fell to his hair, pressed him more into his core. Her legs started to wrap around his head and shoulders.

Vilkas felt his beast growing stronger as he could breathe in the scent of his mate. It turned him on more than any other woman in the past, other than herself of course. He had been afraid of the sensation, but somehow his beast was both controlled and uncontrolled the closer he got to his wife. He wondered if she was having the same sensations. Their beasts seemed to be calling to each other. Speaking to each other in a wordless exchange that simply put their human sides more on the edge.

He inserted another finger for a total of three when he felt the muscles in her thighs contract against his head, and his name was escaping her lips as she found her release. He slowed his movements and pressed new kisses to her lower abdomen. Allowing her to come down from her climax. He could feel her vaginal wall constricting against his fingers. He leaned up to meet her lips. Her hands were pressed into his hair, gripping, and pulling him into her. Honestly, his wife was probably the only woman he would yield to on this level. Something about the woman just made him want to submit and give her the world.

"Vilkas," Evlina said to him. Breathless.

"Lina?" He asked. Looking into her good eye.

"Take me." She ordered him. Vilkas nodded and pulled her back into the water. His hands went to her ass to steady her while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slowly and gently eased into her core. Starting with the head. He pressed into her moist slit as the warmth engulfed him. He could feel her body tense from the intrusion, but as soon as Vilkas stopped she would move her hips into him, taking him in more. He pushed in completely until their bodies met at their base. He paused, kissing her collar bone.

Evlina not being one for patience today apparently started to buck her hips. He moved his cock in and out of her, slowly, gently. His beast would not allow him to continue this slow pace as it growled into the back of his head. The beast wanted him to finish, wanted him to fill her completely, and bring forth more of the precious sounds from her lips. He quickened his pace, his hands positioning themselves to change the angle slightly to get himself deeper inside of her. Her moans started to echo in the small cavern, bouncing off the walls and feeding into him. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. For a split second, he wondered if Farkas could hear his wife, then at another whisper of his name, he stopped caring.

She heard Evlina take in a muffled breath and slowed his movements. "Lina?" He asked, her face was buried into the crook of his neck. She did not respond. "Lina, look at me." He said, stopping his movements completely, but burying himself completely inside of her. She pressed her head back, and he could see the state of her eyes. Both were reddened from holding back tears. Vilkas brought one hand up to her back and the other to the side of her face. Pressing a kiss to her right cheek.

"I have you. It's okay." He whispered. Not pulling out of her. He did not move a muscle and instead just held her as the tears started to flow. She buried her face into his neck again. She sobbed quietly and Vilkas rubbed her back. "You're okay. You're here with me. Do you want to stop? Am I hurting you?" Vilkas whispered to her. He could feel his heart racing from both the excitement and concern over his wife.

"Vilkas, I need you to finish," Evlina said to him then in between slow tears. Her voice cracked slightly. It was a strange request.

"Not while you're this upset." He sank down into the water slightly to hold her better. He would have pulled out if her legs were not wrapped around his waist like a vice grip.

"No, I need you to," Evlina said to him, pulling back slightly to look at him. "I'm concerned about a child…" She whispered. Vilkas froze as his eyes widened. The possibility had not even occurred to him, but it was painfully obvious now that she mentioned it. She could be with child, and it would not be his… She was asking him to make it more likely that it if there was it, could possibly be his. A child… The thought of being a father has not crossed his mind in over five years since he felt the possibility of being a father was less likely now.

"Vilkas?" Evlina said. He could see the worry growing on her face. His wife, always the strategist.

"Are you sure you want this?" Vilkas whispered to her.

"I feel I don't have much of a choice," Evlina said to him.

"That is not what I asked." Vilkas reminded her. Feeling his cock twitch inside of her. He was buried completely to the hilt inside of her. Apparently, his cock was not understanding the severity of the conversation. Sure, there were potions she could take to slip a pregnancy, but they were dangerous for the woman, and something he would not wish of her. Obviously Evlina knew the risk since she was asking for an alternative, even if it was a slim alternative. Several times a month a woman would die in the city from such an act. Depending on the brothel, Vilkas could remember the odd scent of blood in the air.

"I want this with you." She whispered to him. Meeting his eyes. He did not answer right away and instead choose to embrace her.

"I love you." Evlina said to him, "Even if you don't want to be with me after all this, we can figure something out."

"No, I'm not going to abandon a child. Especially your child. We are going to figure this out together." Vilkas said. He kissed her then, probably a little too hard for what she could handle. He started to thrust into her again, quickly gaining speed. He would not be able to last long at this rate, but that did not mean that Evlina could not get off again. He reached down and rubbed her clitoris with his thumb. Breathless moans left her throat and mouths and quickly she came against him, finding her release. He pressed his forehead against hers, listening to the sweet nothings that left her mouth and whispering some of his own. The pulsations from her walls crushing against him put him over the edge. He pressed himself in completely, being sure to fill her womb with his seed. They were breathing heavily as their lips found each other. He loved this woman, truly did.

Vilkas pulled out of her after a while and they both got out of the water. He helped Evlina to dry off. He could tell she was stiff from her movements. This time she allowed his help and even seemed to welcome the gentleness to his physical contact. She started to pull on the borrowed clothing as Vilkas dressed as well.

They both walked back out the fire to find that Farkas had found a couple of rabbits and he had already started to roast them. He did not ask any questions but did notice that Vilkas and Evlina were at the very least talking. The sight warmed his heart. Watching the two argue and lash out had been hard for everyone since they were just too stubborn, although his brother did deserve the treatment. Vilkas even went so far to bring Evlina some of the rabbits, and more later when she finished the first course.

Night came just a short time later and Vilkas decided to stay up for the watch. Farkas thought it would be better to have the couple sleep, but Vilkas seemed only to trust himself to keep watch that night. Sventr would be back early in the morning with the horses hopefully, then it was only a short half-day ride to Whiterun. There Evlina could see a physician or mage to be healed up faster and hopefully, things could begin to return to normal. Evlina settled herself near the fire and had fallen asleep on her side facing the fire.

Farkas had been able to sleep for a few hours, and when he woke, he did not see Vilkas within the camp. He could see his outline slightly through the trees. He had found a log to sit on alone. Farkas walked up to his brother who had walked into the woods just out of sight. He acknowledged Farkas as he stepped up and took a seat next to him on the log.

"Vilkas, how are you doing?" Farkas asked him. This being the first chance he had gotten to check on his brother. Since finding his sister in law his brother was concentrating all his energy on her.

"Concerned. She could be with child." Vilkas said to his brother. He stared straight into the woods, looking at nothing. Farkas could tell his brother's mind was a whirlwind at that moment.

"Well, I always wanted to be an uncle," Farkas said with a smile. As if it was the simplest idea in the world. Vilkas smiled slightly at this.

"What if it isn't mine?" Vilkas whispered. Looking over his shoulder. He knew Evlina was sleeping, he could see her by the fire. The gentle rise and fall of her chest.

"We never knew our biological father, but we had fathers none the less," Farkas mentioned. "Does it matter in the end?"

"No, you're right." Vilkas agreed, "It's just a lot to take in."

"Well, you don't know if you have a child on the way yet. Let's wait until we know for sure, huh?" Farkas suggested.

"Aye." Vilkas agreed. Standing up and looking back towards the camp. The fire was starting to go out. He knew that typically keeping a fire going all night could be dangerous as it would alert unwelcomed visitors, but he also did not want Evlina to be cold. It was a mild night, but too cold for the Breton woman.

"I'll keep watch for a few more hours. You go ahead and get some sleep." Farkas suggested, glancing over his shoulder. Vilkas nodded and walked back towards the camp. As he walked closer, Evlina turned over onto her back. Vilkas's eyes wandered over her form. He could vaguely make out the contours of her body through the large clothing, but his eyes settled on her stomach area. He tried to imagine it with a slight swell, and the idea made his heart flutter. Her eyes opened then and met his.

"Do you want to lay with me?" She asked sleepily, yawning after asking her question and rolling onto her side again.

"Aye Lina." He said as he laid down next to her. Because of his armor, Vilkas had to lay on his back. Also because of his armor, Evlina was unable to get very close to him comfortably. She did reach her hand up and take him before shutting her eyes and falling back to sleep. He looked over the features of her face. The bruising had darkened, but the swelling had improved since she was in the cool water. He watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest before looking up to the sky. He could see the stars above them, and his mind again started to race. He was afraid for the first time in a long time, but currently, he hoped that if they did have a child on the way, the trauma caused to her would not affect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all of your lovely comments!


	18. Explosion

_Thwish_

_Thwish_

_Thwish_

Evlina pulled the arrow back to create tension in the bowstring. She then took a deep breath and released the arrow. It soared through the air and into the target at the opposite end of the yard. Landing with the other five that were already in the target at various points. She had not hit the center yet, but she was at least hitting the target. She pulled the last steel arrow out of the quiver and loaded it against the bowstring before letting it go in the same fashion. It was hard to see it from the distance she was at to begin with, but at least she was not hitting the rocks.

_Thunk_

"I hit the rocks," Evlina said with a sigh.

"Just the once," Vilkas said from behind her.

"You are getting better." Aela offered in support.

"It's bad when I can hit living moving targets better than inanimate still ones," Evlina commented, turning towards the two circle members. Vilkas extended his arm and offered her his drink. He had a glass of mead with him which Evlina took a small sip of. It was warm out today which was a nice break from the normal chill that hung around in Skyrim.

It had been nearly a month since the incident with the Silver hand. Kodlak seemed disappointed when he found out that Evlina had been changed, even if it was accidentally. He was also disappointed that Sventr now knew the secret of the circle. Aela asked to be his forbearer apparently months ago and now it was unavoidable. Evlina had healed remarkably well and had been up and moving around within a week. Currently, she was just waiting for her moonblood… if that was going to happen or not. It was already late though.

Speaking of which, Vilkas and she had been tentative at best. They had started to share a bed again, although they had not been intimate since the cave. Evlina had not asked, and neither had Vilkas. He did start to take her up to Dragonsreach to see Farengar for healing. Since the moment, several weeks ago she had not noticed a considerable difference in her vision. Farengar seemed to think she was improving over time. Their last session was that morning. Either way practicing with Auriel's bow was relaxing. She had the quiver leaning against the stone wall. Inside there were still three blessed arrows that she made sure not to grab when she pulled arrows from the quiver.

"Would you like some water?" Vilkas asked her. The only person that knew that Evlina could be pregnant other than the couple was Farkas. They did not wish to say anything due to not knowing for sure. She still took small sips of wine or mead here and there, but overall, she had stopped drinking. Saying it upset her stomach during her recovery. Now it simply made her nervous to drink. In High Rock, pregnant women did not drink even if it was more common to do so in Skyrim. Vilkas did not argue though. His wife was educated, and Bretons were renown for their studies of various subjects.

"Yes please," Evlina responded to him.

"Lina!" A voice called. It was Eorlund coming into the yard. He was holding what appeared to be a crossbow in his hands.

"I'll be right back," Vilkas said to his wife as she nodded and walked up to speak with Eorlund. Vilkas turned and started to walk inside of Jorrvaskr. He figured he would also grab her a snack as well since she did not eat enough. The fruit was always a good go-to for Evlina. Aela was on his heel as he walked inside.

"Water Vilkas?" She questioned under her breath with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Why not?" Vilkas asked back as he picked up a clean tankard and filled it with clean water. It was warm from sitting next to the fire but would still be cooler than outside.

"You think I haven't noticed?" Aela asked him then. Vilkas started to get a bit nervous, but he kept his expression neutral.

"I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning." He said to her. Aela rolled her eyes.

"She needs to transform again. I'm sure the reason she feels sick lately is because of not letting the beast run free." Aela said to him. Crossing her arms over her chest. Vilkas wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. So, she didn't suspect that there could possibly be a child on the way. Instead, she was just annoyed with Vilkas over his view of the beast again. The latter was at least easy for him.

"It's her choice." He said to Aela.

"It's your influence." Aela retorted.

"Look, it's dangerous for her to shift Aela. Her fur is pure white. No camouflage at all." Vilkas said with a sigh. "She would be seen easily in the day or night and I don't want to put her in that danger."

"You told me this before. We would go as a group." Aela suggested.

"Why don't you ask her," Vilkas said as he grabbed an apple and a small paring knife.

"I did. She said no." Aela said with a laugh, "I'm glad you two are talking again, but now she is no fun."

Vilkas could not help but to smile at this. Everyone loved his wife, and for good reason too. She was a mentor, friend, and very wise even at her young age. He had to remind himself how lucky he truly was. Skjor came upstairs then followed by Kodlak.

Outside Evlina had been speaking with Eorlund. He had presented her a brand-new crossbow, completely made from skyforge steel. He looked sturdier than any wooden crossbow she had ever used in her life. The metal was plain with no details, but she could tell it was just a concept for her. Something for her to try out and really put to the test.

"I learned from one of your old broken crossbows you left with me years ago," Eorlund explained. "It took me a long time to get it right." He said. Explaining some of the features of the new weapon. He even made about thirty bolts to start with the promise of more later.

"This is amazing Eorlund. Thank you!" Evlina said with genuine excitement. It had been months since she held a crossbow now after the last one broke during the assault on Castle Volkihar. She went through crossbows as some went through sweet rolls. With her weapon of choice, there was no way to have a favorite since they would break. Well, she did have her father's silver sword. It was very old though and she did not wish to carry it since the silver was not a good material for general fighting.

"I'm working on some armor for you as well. Also, a bit experimental, but I think you'll like it. Do you want a sheath for your swords as well?" Eorlund explained to her with a smile. It had been a challenge to craft armor for Evlina in the past since she did not require the amount of protection other companions required. She also needed to move, and many metal-based armors were too restrictive. Even leather could be tricky as well.

"Yes, I do need a new sheath. Do you remember the one I carried years ago?" Evlina asked him.

"The one on your back? I can do something like that with some short swords." Eorlund offered.

"That would be perfect. Thank you Eorlund." Evlina said to him.

"Well go ahead and give the crossbow a try and let me know what you think," Eorlund said to her. Evlina nodded and walked back to the target being sure to place Auriel's bow against the wall next to the quiver. She loaded a bolt into the crossbow and held it up. Finding an easy and more natural stance for her. She drew in a breath before pulling the trigger. The bolt sang out and stuck into the center of the target. She had to admit that the crossbow was heavier than she was used to, but that could be fixed in later versions.

"It works great." She said. Vilkas had just walked out holding the tankard of water, apple, and the knife. He watched his wife take her stance and land her first shot in the target. The crossbow was always easier for her to use. He could not help but feel proud at the moment. He knew she was feeling frustrated for several months due to her vision. It was one thing to survive, but another thing to have to integrate back into normal life.

Since spending more time with her he noticed the small things. She would look at the spines of books with a sense of sadness on her features. Missing the target while practicing with the bow. Not knowing who was calling for her across the room. Waking up in the middle of the night because someone dropped a cup upstairs and it sounded like thunder to her. He got very frustrated at the market with her the other day. She wanted to pick up a few supplies, and one of the vendors tried to take advantage of her vision by charging her more. He saw all that now of course, but all he could think to do was take it all in and help her along the way. She was still the fiercely independent and stubborn Breton woman he loved.

He was still standing on the porch when a voice called behind him. "Vilkas." The voice belonged to Ria. Vilkas turned towards the imperial. "We need to talk." She told him.

"Ria-" Vilkas started to say. They were alone on the porch and were drowned out by the sounds of duals happening around them. Aela and Skjor walked outside and walked past them, ignoring them as they went to stand by Eorlund and watch Evlina. Vilkas wanted to join then desperately instead of being locked in a conversation he had been avoiding for the week. Apparently Ria was sick of waiting though.

"You have barely spoken to me over the last few weeks," Ria said. Crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back on one foot. "Ever since you came back with her it's like I don't exist."

"Ria, I'm sorry. She is my wife." Vilkas said to the imperial who frowned.

"That didn't stop you before." Ria threw back. Vilkas glanced over his shoulder towards the white-haired woman. She released another bolt from the crossbow, and it landed just above the first bolt, still in the center of the target. Evlina was wearing one of her simple dresses he had bought for her years ago. It was the color of the purple mountain flowers it had been dyed with. It was fitted to her and did not need a belt as it clung to her curves.

"It does now. I want to be with my wife." Vilkas told Ria sternly.

"By the nine, what the hell changed?" Ria asked through gritted teeth.

"A lot. I'm sorry Ria, we are over." Vilkas told her as he turned to walk away. Stepping down the stairs. Evlina turned as he walked up and offered her the water. She took it and took a few long sips before placing the empty tankard near Auriel's bow. Vilkas cut off a small piece of the apple and offered it to Evlina. She took it and popped it into her mouth.

"Eorlund made me a crossbow out of skyforge steel," Evlina told Vilkas and held it out to him. They traded their items and Vilkas held the crossbow. Evlina cut another slice from the apple and popped it into her mouth.

"Eorlund, this is excellent craftsmen's ship." Vilkas praised as he looked over towards Eorlund.

"Thank you Vilkas. I'm going to make the blades you mentioned to me as well." Eorlund responded.

"Bring it here Vilkas. I want to hold it." Aela said to Vilkas. He walked over and handed her the crossbow for Aela to hold.

"It is heavy," Aela said as she felt the weight of the weapon.

"I want to lighten it later, but the concept had to work too," Eorlund said as Aela held it up to pretend to aim. It was not loaded, so just getting an idea was all she could do. Aela had fired a crossbow only a handful of times and found them too cumbersome for her liking. Vilkas turned and walked back towards Evlina who had made her way to the target to start pulling out the arrows. She handed the apple and knife back to Vilkas. He noted that she ate about a quarter of the apple.

"You hit the center twice. That's great." Vilkas observed as she pulled the bolts and arrows out.

"The crossbow takes out a lot of the guesswork when using an arrow. It's cheating, but it's what I'm used to." Evlina said with a laugh. Vilkas chuckled as well as he gave her another piece of apple. He wanted to make sure she ate, and this tactic had worked when they were first married. He would get her taking and slowly give her small bites of food until she ate more than she meant to. Evlina never caught onto the trick though.

Ria watched the pair from afar. She felt rage build inside of her. How dare this bitch come and ruin everything? She left Vilkas for years and he was ready to forgive her just like that. It was not fair. She walked up, her feet moving her body involuntarily. Ria walked up and picked the bow up that was leaning against the wall, along with one of the matching arrows. She was so angry.

"Ria stop, put that down!" She heard Evlina shout as she released the arrow. It soared through the air, aiming for the Breton woman. Before it hit the intended target through the arrow stopped in midair, rotating just as fast as it had been soaring through the air. The feathers on the end of it were a complete blur.

Evlina looked at the arrow. Concentrating all her energy to stop the arrow from hitting her, the target, Vilkas, or anything near them. She then swung one of her hands towards the stone wall and the arrow followed the movement. Hitting the stone wall and exploding. Sending bits of stone in all directions. Before Ria could blink, she felt the bow being ripped from her hand. It flew across the yard and into Evlina's hand. Everyone was silent now as they looked at the two women.

"What the hell was that?" Ria demanded.

"Ria! Enough." Skjor demanded back towards her. Evlina felt a hand at the small of her back. It was Vilkas as he moved her to stand behind him. Putting his body in between Ria and herself. "You dare attack a defenseless shield sister and member of the circle?!" Skjor continued.

"She is no shield sister of mine," Ria said, spitting towards the ground.

"We need to go inside, now," Vilkas whispered towards his wife and started to walk towards the door. Vilkas made sure to pick up the quivers as he ushered Evlina into Jorrvaskr. Kodlak was on his way out with one of the junior members of the order who had gone to get him to form the commotion. Evlina was sure she would be speaking with them later. Kodlak knew about her abilities at least. They were not used for harm, so he allowed the magic use.

Vilkas brought the Breton to their room, closing the door with a sigh. Evlina tucked the bow under their bed with the arrows in its spot. She normally left them there but took it out today since the bow was very light when compared to the training ones. Lifting her hands over her head was still hard since her shoulders had been so worn out. Not that should she admit that.

"I don't know where to begin," Vilkas said as he turned towards his wife. His armor shifted as his moved.

"I'll start then. This bow is blessed by Auriel and so are a few of the arrows. They explode like you saw. It was how I took down Harkon." Evlina said as she stood up. "I should not have brought them outside, but I just grabbed the entire quiver not really thinking," Evlina admitted, scolding herself.

"How did you stop that arrow?" Vilkas asked calmly. Evlina was silent for a moment before she looked up. Meeting his eyes. Around the room, several objects started to levitate.

"Serana called it telekinesis. I learned it to survive. It started with stopping arrows and escalated from there. It was how I took down the dragon. I was able to fire the arrows using this telekinesis." Evlina said to him. Vilkas looked around the room. He like many nords did not trust magic, but unlike many Nords, Vilkas knew it had its uses. If she had not stopped that arrow, she would have been severely injured… or worse.

"Was that how all those silver hands had died in the room back at the fort," Vilkas asked, remembering the bodies. All their necks had been slit while Evlina was chained to a wall. He had not thought much about the room since leaving, but he realized that he probably should have.

"Yes." She said simply. She knew he could come to his own conclusions for that.

"Are there any other surprises I should know about?" Vilkas asked.

"I can see the Auras of all living and dead. It's how I always find my mark when the target moves." Evlina told him before continuing, "No fire, no healing, or other magic. I promise." Evlina said.

"I don't understand, I thought you couldn't use magic," Vilkas questioned.

"I apparently can to some degree when I completely lose one of my senses," Evlina said to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. There was never a good time." She said to him, sitting on the bed. Vilkas took the seat next to her on the bed. He was in armor though, so he was not as comfortable.

"It's okay. It was just a surprise." Vilkas said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm glad you did though. What that arrow did to that wall could have been much worse."

There was yelling down the hall now. Ria's voice was one of the voices, as was Skjor and Kodlak. They were walking down the hall and into Kodlak's room. There was much more angry yelling as a knock came at their door. Vilkas got up to answer it. It was Aela who allowed herself in. She was still holding the crossbow which Vilkas took and set on the table.

"Kodlak wants both of you in his room now," Aela told them. The harbinger did not rule over them, but he would also make hard decisions regarding disputes. Farkas appeared in the doorway behind Aela then.

"Is she okay?" Farkas asked. Obviously just hearing the news.

"Yes, I'm okay," Evlina said to Farkas as she stood up. "Come on, let's go to see Kodlak," Evlina suggested. Vilkas nodded and the four of them walked down the hall. Aela entered the room first followed by Evlina and the twins. Ria was sitting in a chair at the far end of the room. Vilkas looked at the imperial before motioning for Evlina to take the chair in the corner. She did so and waited.

"Alright, Skjor. Go ahead with your accounts." Kodlak suggested.

Skjor took a breath before speaking. "Evlina was practicing and had gone up to retrieve her arrows. Ria picked up Evlina's weapon and fired it towards her. The arrow stopped and was rerouted into the stone wall which we now have to fix for the city according to the guards that showed up." He paused to take a breath. "They are going to bring the builder up to take a look at the damage."

"Evlina, why did you have the enchanted weapon outside?" Kodlak asked her.

"It is lighter than the other training weapons we have," Evlina said.

"You have fired the training weapons before with no problems. What makes this time different?" Kodlak asked. Vilkas looked down at his wife who was contemplating her answer.

"Her shoulders are still recovering," Vilkas answered down her.

"I should not have brought the quiver though. I wasn't thinking." Evlina added, taking the blame for her stupidity.

"How is the weapon enchanted?" Aela asked.

"Auriel enchanted it. When you combine his enchanted bow with its arrow it creates an effect like you saw against the stone wall." Evlina said to the group. Kodlak nodded as he already knew this. "I only had three arrows left before the incident today," Evlina admitted.

"How did you stop it?!" Ria demanded again. "I thought we didn't let mages into our order."

"Mages have joined us in the past. We allow anyone with that fire burning in their hearts to test." Kodlak answered.

"Evlina is a Breton, it's in her blood," Farkas added as well.

"I can use telekinesis. It's the only spell that I know that can be used for offensive methods." Evlina admitted. Kodlak nodded as he knew this too.

"Evlina is also not a mage," Vilkas said to Ria in defense of his wife. "She uses the few spells as you would your own eyes."

"What compelled you to fire an arrow, to begin with, Ria?" Kodlak asked suddenly. Ria's jaw clenched at the question. She was silent for a few minutes before Skjor spoke up.

"The Harbinger asked you a question." Skjor eyed her carefully. Evlina looked up and met Vilkas's eyes. Her own hands crossed over her lap, but protectively over her stomach.

"I broke off our relationship today officially," Vilkas spoke quietly to the group. Vilkas kept his eyes on Evlina as the words left his mouth, but Evlina kept her head down. She felt guilty at breaking up a relationship, but then again Vilkas was hers first. She mostly felt guilty over having to put everyone through this unnecessary spectacle that should have just been between Vilkas and Ria. Maybe with Evlina as well, but she had nothing to do with their relationship.

"When was this conversation?" Kodlak asked as he took a seat at his table.

"Just a few minutes before the incident," Vilkas answered honestly.

"So, it was done due over jealously?" Aela questioned. There was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"This is absurd," Skjor said out loud. Feeling now that this was a waste of time.

"I was angry. I still am." Ria admitted to the group. "She left him for over five years and thinks she can just walk right in like nothing changed?!" Ria said. The words falling from her mouth like a raging waterfall as she stood up from the chair she was in. "I loved you Vilkas, can't you see that?"

The room was silent as Vilkas contemplated his response. He did not have to respond as Ria continued instead. "I want to challenge Evlina to a dual."

"No." Vilkas finally responded sterner than he meant to.

"Shouldn't Lina be the one to decide?" Aela suggested towards Vilkas, she then turned to Ria. "Even if it is ridiculous. Ria, they are married. A dual will not change that."

"I don't care. It's a dual to the death." Ria retorted.

"Absolutely fucking not," Vilkas growled towards the imperial. His beast was threatening to show. A hand fell to his upper arm and he turned to see that Evlina stood up to take hold of his arm. Her grip was stern as she held his arm back.

"In eight months, we can bring this up again," Evlina said while looking at Vilkas. "Ria, the reason he broke it off with you today is that I'm pregnant." She said to Vilkas who looked at her wide-eyed.

"When did you find out?" Vilkas asked her then.

"This morning when I was with Farengar. I asked him to check for me." Evlina told her husband. "I was going to tell you tonight in privacy, but in front of everyone also seems good enough." Vilkas picked up on the slight annoyance in her voice at having to announce it to the entire group. Especially when it might not even be his child, but only Farkas and Sventr knew that detail.

The room was silent as Ria's mouth opened wide. Vilkas turned and kissed his wife, pulling her into an embrace. One of his hands went to her stomach protectively. He could feel his heart racing in his chest over the thought of everything. He could have lost her today, during the duel.

"So that's why you haven't been drinking? Nauseous from the pup?" Aela asked with a slight chuckle, gaining a nod from Evlina.

"I can't wait to be an uncle," Farkas added with a smile.

"Looks like we won't be having a dual," Skjor said as he looked at Ria. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ria, I'm going to forgive today's incident. But half of all the payments will be going to paying the circle back for the damage done to the wall until it's paid back. I won't know the cost until later." Kodlak determined. "Any further outbursts no matter the excuse may not be forgiven so easily. Please return to your room."

Ria's jaw locked as she stormed out of the room. Her eyes narrowed as she passed the couple before she walked out of the room. Skjor closed the door behind her and sighed.

"You went too easy on her Kodlak," Skjor said to the harbinger.

"Nonsense," Evlina said before Kodlak could respond. "She is hurting. I understand."

"She nearly killed you and your unborn child." Aela retorted.

"Yes, so doesn't my opinion matter the most?" Evlina asked the small group. Aela could not help but to agree with this. Skjor reluctantly agreed as well. Skjor and Aela left after a few minutes, mostly to make sure that Ria was going to be in her room and not retaliate so soon. The woman had the imperial fire after all.

"Are you hungry?" Vilkas asked Evlina. It was close to dinner time after all.

"Yes, but I need to speak to Kodlak. I'll meet you upstairs." Evlina offered. Vilkas nodded and kissed her lips before leaving the room with Farkas.

This left just Kodlak and Evlina alone in the room. Kodlak was still seated at his table. Evlina joined him there, picking up her long dress when she sat down. Kodlak smiled warmly at her.

"What can I do for you dear?" He asked.

"I'll pay for the wall. You do not have to take it from Ria." Evlina offered in a hushed tone.

"The cost is going to be outrageous. The city always charges more because we are the companions." Kodlak told her. "Besides, she needs to learn a lesson."

"I think she has learned enough. The companions are not going to allow her to forget any time soon either. What she did was very public and there are many witnesses. Finding work is going to be hard enough for her now as well since she attacked a fellow shield sibling. Trust is very hard to gain in these halls. Let me pay for the wall." Evlina reasoned.

Kodlak thought her proposition over for a few long minutes before agreeing. Evlina was not worried about it since the Dawnguard had finally paid her for her years of working without pay. It was an annoying process since it was supposed to be going into an account for Vilkas that went to him if she died. They instead stopped paying her and never sent the account to Vilkas. Instead, it collected interest. She would have to bring Vilkas to the bank in Whiterun at some point to go over the accounts since she could not read the papers that they would show her. The clerk assured her of the payment though.

"So, a baby huh? We haven't had a child in these halls since the twins grew up." Kodlak said with a smile. "Were you two planning this?"

"I'm as surprised as you are." Evlina said with a smile, "I'm worried though. Magic is strong within my family. If the child is a mage, I would rather have them study in High Rock than Winterhold." Evlina said.

"I assume you haven't spoken to Vilkas yet about this?" Kodlak asked.

"No, not yet. I will though. It's on the list among other things. It's still very early, but I will talk with him. He just found out now after all. I should probably let him settle with that thought first." Evlina said with a sigh. "Kodlak, is there a cure?"

"I have been researching for years and have a few leads. Nothing concrete." Kodlak replied. Going to a shelf to take out a journal. He proceeded to go over some of his leads with Evlina. Even those who had led to a dead end.

"Who cast the original spell?" Evlina asked him curiously.

"The Witches of Glenmoril" Kodlak answered. He could see the wheels turning in Evlina head as she thought about something. Her mind went back to her years of studies. "What is it Evlina?"

"They are still alive?" She asked him, looking up and meeting his eyes. He nodded once, very slowly. Evlina smiled then. The answer was so obvious, but Nords distrusted magic so much they did not even think of the answer lies just under their noses. The old magic was some of her studies back in High Rock. She knew the basics, but that was mostly theory. "We need to take out the source and burn them close by those who are cursed."

"How do you know?" Kodlak asked her.

"Its basic magical theory. If one is cursed, you take out the source." Evlina explained to him. Kodlak seemed to roll her words around in his head before shaking his head and laughing. There came a knock on the door before it opened and Vilkas walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt. Its been a while and I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Vilkas said. Kodlak laughed as he looked at Vilkas. Vilkas was going to be very protective now over not only his wife but also his child. Especially after today. Evlina stood up and nodded towards Vilkas.

"I'll look into it Evlina. Enjoy your dinner." He said with a smile towards the couple. Vilkas held his hand out for Evlina to take which she did after thanking Kodlak for his time. Vilkas led Evlina upstairs to where Farkas was already sitting with two empty chairs. Evlina sat in the middle of the two wolves. She had a cup of wine in front of her that was only half-filled if she wanted it. She reached for some fruit, roasted meats, and grilled leeks.

"How was your talk with Kodlak?" Vilkas asked her.

"Productive. I'll tell you the parts you won't like later." Evlina told him with a smile. "He is excited for little feet in these halls again. Apparently, you two were the last ones."

"There is an interesting thought," Farkas said with a chuckle. "No one is going to know how to deal with a kid around here again."

"I guess we are all going to have to learn together huh?" Vilkas added to the conversation. Evlina picked at her food. Not finding anything in particular very appetizing. Except for the fruit. That was about the only thing she had been able to stomach over the last few weeks. She did make sure to take a few bites of the meat and leeks to appease her husband.

Vilkas leaned back in his chair and rested his arm across Evlina's shoulders. The main doors opened and in walked a city guard holding a letter. Presumably, the bill for the city damages. Farkas got up and walked up to the guard. They exchanged a few words before Farkas led the man downstairs to speak with Kodlak.

"Are you finished?" Vilkas asked Evlina. Noticing that she had started to pick at her food.

"Yes, I think so." Evlina said as her stomach turned, "I'm going to turn in for tonight."

"Okay. I'll come down in a little while." Vilkas said to her. Evlina nodded and kissed him before turning. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him for another kiss before he finally let her go. She smiled at him as she walked down the stairs and down the hall towards their room.

Once inside with the door shut, she changed into a short chemise and climbed into the bed. She made sure to leave one candle burning for Vilkas so he wouldn't be in the complete dark when he eventually came to bed. She moved into the bed, so her body was close to the wall underneath the layers of furs. Her side had a few extra furs since she was always so cold. Evlina was able to drift off to sleep after a short time.

She was woken up when the door opened. She heard Vilkas shuffle into the room and close the door. Being sure to lock it behind him. She could tell it was him though she detect life spell. Maybe it was paranoia, but if someone sent an assassin she would like to know. She heard him unbuckling his armor and putting it on the stand before his side of the bed sank in from his weight. He pulled the furs opened and climbed in. Turning towards his wife.

"Lina, are you awake?" He asked her.

"Mm-hmm," She said, not opening her eyes right away, but instead reached out for him. She found his bare chest and arm under her touch.

"I have something for you." He said, sitting up a bit in the bed. Evlina opened her eyes now, blinking a few times before yawning and sitting up herself. Her hair was a mess already from her few hours of sleep.

"What is it?" Evlina asked, stretching into the air, turning to face him. He handed her a small red leather pouch. She looked at the pouch quizzically before undoing the ties and dumping the contents out into her palm. Her rings fell out and into her hand. Although now they were polished, and the diamonds were replaced. They looked brand new. "You had them fixed for me?"

"Aye. I didn't want to give them back to you until they looked as good as the day you first wore them together." Vilkas said as she handed them to him and put out her finger for him to slide the rings onto. He did so with a smile. Pulling her to him to kiss her. Evlina held her lips there a bit longer and deepened the kiss. Tasting him as their tongues rolled around each other. Evlina climbed onto his lap, straddling him. His hands fell to her hips, her hands were in his hair and they simply wanted more of each other at that moment.

He flipped them so Evlina was one her back as he sank his fingers into her core. She would protest, but he knew he needed to warm her up. He stroked at her core, gaining soft gentle moans from the small Breton women. His name left her rosy lips more than once as her nails gripped his flesh and she met her climax. Her moans were hushed as she did not wish to let all of Jorrvaskr know what was going on in their room.

He reached down and released himself and pushed into her wet core carefully. Waiting for her to adjust to his girth. She swore under her breath when he was about halfway inside of her. He pulled out and pushed back in. Testing her… teasing her. His reward was to hear his name again. Begging for more as her legs wrapped around his hips. His pace quickened as his lips locked against her own. Capturing her moans as they grew increasingly louder and more frequent. She was losing herself in his embrace… it was beautiful.

"I love you." She said against his lips, and he smiled.

"I love you too." He said back and found his release. The sensation of his throbbing put her over the edge again as well. He watched as she started to gain control of her breath. There was a new layer of sweat on her body as he watched her come down. He had not pulled out of her yet. Enjoying the sensations of her spasming walls coming down on him. Her legs relaxed as she leaned up to kiss him. Vilkas pulled out of her and laid on the bed on his side. Pulling her to him and placing a soft kiss to her forehead. Her hand stroked his chest.

"I'm excited that you're pregnant," Vilkas told her as he turned onto his side. His hand went down to her stomach where he rubbed the area carefully.

"You're not concerned?" Evlina whispered to him, "It may not be your child…"

"It will be yours though… That's enough for me." He said back to her as he faced her. He saw her eyebrows knit together.

"What do you really think?" Evlina asked him them.

Vilkas kissed her forehead. His hand rubbing her stomach area as his other arm came up to rest under his head. "I didn't know who my father was growing up, but that didn't stop others from being a father figure to Farkas and I." He was quiet again for several long seconds.

"If you have any doubts though, you would tell me?" Evlina asked.

"Of course." He replied, lying. She would be the last to hear about any such thoughts. They would only do more harm than good. "You should rest. Its been a long day."

"I already slept for a few hours." Evlina countered as she rolled onto her back with her eyes closed.

"That's not enough," Vilkas said with a smile as he watched her. He realized the candle was still burning that she had left on for him. He started to move when he felt a hand on his arm.

"I can get it." She told him with her eyes closed. The candle snuffer they left on the table started to float. It approached the flame and covered it until the flame died out. The room was purged into darkness. He then heard the metal object fall to the floor. Evlina sighed. "I missed the table." She said out loud. Vilkas chuckled at that.

"That's a morning us problem." He said, closing his own eyes. He heard Evlina's breathing even out as she drifted off back to sleep. She was laying on her back. Vilkas moved his hand down towards her stomach and rested it there. His mind lingered on the life that was growing inside before his mind finally slipped to sleep.


	19. Skjor

A sharp loud knock came to the door in the early hours of the morning. One that made Vilkas jump out of bed and run to the door. Naked mind you. Vilkas had not been able to keep his hands to himself upon finding out that Evlina was pregnant. They had been intimate almost every night for the last two weeks since she told not only him but every one after the event with Ria. Evlina knew it was their beasts that were driving their lust since even Evlina could not resist her mate. She sat up in bed and pulled the covers over herself to cover her body. Her Husband may have been shameless, but that didn't mean she was. He opened the door and started to speak with whoever was on the other side.

"He's dead." It was Aela, she could hear the tremor in her voice as she spoke.

"Who?" Vilkas questioned.

"Skjor," Aela said. Evlina got up out of bed and pulled a chemise over her body. The same on that had been discarded to the floor earlier that evening. She walked around the privacy barrier they kept in their room and came towards the door.

"Aela, what happened?" Vilkas asked again, seeing Evlina come towards them with the thin fabric over her body.

"Sventr underwent the change tonight. We decided to celebrate by taking out some silver hand. Skjor went inside first while I waited for Sventr to wake up. When we finally found him he was already dead." Aela choked out. She was a warrior first and a lover second. Evlina could see that she was holding back tears with every fiber of her being. Evlina stepped around Vilkas and pulled Aela in for a hug which the redhead took. As soon as the huntress rested her head on Evlina's shoulder the tears started. Evlina turned to look at Vilkas standing behind her, glancing down at his nudeness, and giving him the hint to put some pants on. They were getting their day started early.

Vilkas took the hint and pulled some simple clothing on. He also grabbed a robe for Evlina for her to cover herself with. Evlina could tell that Vilkas was annoyed that Sventr was embraced. Mostly because the curse would live on now. Even if Aela and Skjor saw the curse as a blessing. Politics really… all Evlina knew was that she did not enjoy having the other lingering presence speaking with her. She had learned to toon it out.

The day progressed quickly after that. Evlina went to wake up Farkas and update him while Vilkas and Aela went to tell Kodlak. He was not happy with the embrace of Sventr as Evlina had assumed, but it was already done. Sventr chose it as well and he was within his right mind. Currently, he was sleeping after being up for most of the night.

Aela reluctantly went to bed as well after some comforting and suggesting by Evlina. Rest would only help, even if it gave the huntress the time she needed alone to mourn. Evlina then went back to the bedroom to get herself ready for the day. Pulling on a pair of black pants and a loose white shirt. She was still able to fit into pants for the time being, so that was exciting.

Even with the death of a dear friend, Vilkas, and she still had work to do that day. They had to go to the bank and pay the city for the repair of the wall. Something that Vilkas highly disagreed with, but also was not going to argue about it. It would also be the second time she brought him to the bank since he hated all that crap and left it to her. Last week he even gave her some of his savings to add to her own for them. Figuring she could deal with all of their finances.

Evlina slipped on a pair of boots and laced them up before grabbing Vilkas's swords and heading out of the room. She had a few daggers strapped to her body, but overall was not going to be armed just for going to the bank in the town. Maybe do some shopping as well, but they would see what the day brought. With Skjor's death, their plans would be changing that day. She walked out of the room and saw Kodlak standing down the hall.

"Are you going into town today?" Kodlak asked her.

"Yes, just for a little while," Evlina told him. He nodded and pulled out a small leather pouch, holding it out to her.

"Can you buy enough wood for a funeral pyre?" Kodlak asked her. Evlina took the small bag of coins and put it into her pocket. She would return it later to his room when he was out for a walk.

"I'll take care of it." They both walked upstairs where Vilkas and Farkas were sitting at the main table. Eating and speaking to each other. Evlina walked up to Vilkas and handed him his sword before giving him a quick kiss. Vilkas in turn picked up an apple and handed it to her where she took a bite out of it. Vilkas had noticed that her food intake had increased, but only slightly. He still had to sneak snacks into her though out the day.

"Are we still going to the bank today?" Vilkas asked her. He hated going and she knew that, but one of them had to be her eyes when she signed the paperwork for the transfer to the city. She had negotiated the price of the wall reconstruction down after finding out the outrageous price that the work was going to cost. She called the half-Breton foreman out, and in a very charismatic way had the price cut in half. It did take them less than a day to finish it after all.

"Yes, and the market to buy wood. Kodlak's request." Evlina told him as she reached over him to take some roasted venison from his plate that he was currently eating from. Popping it into her mouth. Vilkas took another bite from the plate as well as Evlina leaned into him.

"Alright, sounds good," Vilkas said as he took the last few bites of food. Offering pieces to his wife at the same time knowing she was not going to sit down and eat. There was time enough for that later once they were all together to celebrated Skjor's life.

They left after a few minutes and headed right to the bank. Inside there were mostly nobles there to manage their finances for their various businesses. Most of which were dressed in finery and seated waiting to be seen. As soon as Evlina walked in with Vilkas at her side they got the attention of the waiting nobles. Some of which scowled at the couple since they were not exactly dressed in the finest of fabrics that money could buy. Before Evlina could even take the only remaining seat an older Nord walked up and greeted her. Pulling them right back to the office and shutting the door. Much to the surprise of the onlookers.

They took their seat across from the desk where Evlina made her requests for several transfers and inquired about other deposits. The amount of numbers being thrown around made Vilkas's head spin. He knew he married a Breton noble and found out exactly how noble she was long after their wedding. She was not a normal noble though since she worked hard for everything she earned.

"You received a deposit last month from the King of Highrock. With it came this letter." The older Nord said as he took the letter out from the desk and handed it to her. To Vilkas's surprise, she simply slid it into her shirt instead of reading it then and there. Then it came time for Vilkas's reason for being there. She had him look over the documents she needed to sign to move finances around to make sure the numbers were right. He confirmed each one with her as she signed. It was funny to see the number of commas on some of the documents. One of them was from the Dawnguard which to his surprise she asked to be added to their joint account. They had a joint account?

"Vilkas, I opened this last month for us when you gave me your savings. You can access this at any time." Evlina told him. Pointing to the document with his name on it. It was enough money to buy a house or two in solitude he guessed.

"I don't want your money Lina," Vilkas said to her. Being here made him uncomfortable. There were several men who married for wealth and power. One of them had been the prince she was supposed to marry instead of him. She chose him though in the end.

"Good. This is ours. I would have opened an account for just you, but I know you would never use it. I figured this we could both draw from when needed. The rest is for emergencies." Evlina briefly explained. This is why she was so good at all this crap, always thinking strategy. He looked down at another of the pieces of paper and noticed something off about the numbers. They were not adding up. He pointed to the spot on the page and showed it to the older Nord who disagreed. Vilkas looked again and shook his head.

"It is wrong. We didn't make this withdrawal." Vilkas said.

"We don't make mistakes of that amount." The older man replied with a smile.

"We did not leave Jorrvaskr that day. The signature is wrong too." Vilkas countered. The man stood up and took the document before walking out of the room to compare it with their master documents. Evlina waited for the door to close before she smiled.

"I'm going to turn you into a Breton yet," Evlina said, reaching over and taking his hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze. He could not help but lean over and give her a small kiss. She could not read the documents herself, not any longer. This was why he was needed. He saw that now with the way they tried to move things without her knowing. Figuring the blind woman would just take their word for it. "Which account is it?" Evlina asked him.

"Your main one. Says you authorized a withdrawal on the day when you told me you were pregnant." Vilkas told her.

"They have down that before to pay off debts. They think it's okay to take a little from the larger accounts because we won't notice." Evlina explained slightly. "This is why I hate using the imperial banking system. They do this to nonimperials often." He could not help but notice the eye roll. Looking carefully over the other documents now to double-check. Nope, just that one. The elder came back after a few minutes apologizing.

"Yes, it's our mistake. I'll have it reversed." He said taking the document and crossing out the line before redoing the numbers. Evlina signed everything and make a small withdrawal that she authorized so they could do some shopping at the market. After several minutes everything was signed off, the city was paid, and she had a leather pouch of coins which she handed to Vilkas to carry. They walked out of the bank and back into the streets. Ducking down a few side streets as they walked hand in hand.

The couple made it down to the market where first they stopped at Belethor's General Goods to buy the wood that they would need for that night. Belethor also decided to tell Vilkas that they had some of the fancy Breton soaps in stock. The Breton male knew that his wife loved them, and he bought them whenever he could since they didn't get them in Skyrim very often. Evlina had been wandering around the store, looking at the general goods as Belethor wrapped up the items. Vilkas found his eyes watching her for a bit. She was picking up blankets that had been knitted by some artisan in the area.

"Baby blankets? Is our lovely Paladin expecting?" Belethor asked. He was leaning on the counter now as he looked at the woman. The arrangement of soaps was already on the counter in a small bag. There was also another package at the bottom of the bag that Vilkas had ordered last week. It arrived early from High Rock so Belethor packed it up as well.

"Yes, we are," Evlina answered him from across the store. She picked out one cream-colored blanket with some green detailing weaved into integrate knots along the border. There was another grey blanket with some more Nordic detailing in black possibly made by the same person. She walked over and showed them to Vilkas.

"Congratulations then! Your siblings must be excited." Belethor said. Vilkas knew that Evlina wrote to her siblings at least once a week. Her handwriting was much larger and less refined than it once was, but she felt it was important to write to them herself. Even if one letter used twenty pages due to how large she wrote.

"Thank you Belethor. How much for the blankets?" Vilkas asked the man. Pulling out the leather pouch. It was his personal one he took from. Before Evlina could object to him paying Belethor spoke up.

"They are on the house of course. I can't charge this beautiful young mother when all Bretons are in debt to her." Belethor said with a smile. It was funny how most Nords in the city complained about him for always being in it for the profit. He was always fairly priced when it came to anything for his wife. Hell, he even ordered items from High Rock with her in mind. Vilkas appreciated it as well since he could surprise her with little trinkets over the years.

"Thank you Belethor," Evlina said to him. The blankets were added to the bag and the arrangements were made for the pyre wood to be delivered to Jorrvaskr. They then left and headed back to Jorrvaskr. For the rest of the day, it was a light celebration of Skjor's life. Once it got dark enough, they lit the funeral pyre to send him to meet Hircine. It was after the funeral when the real party started to celebrate Skjor's life in a very companion's way. The drinks were flowing, the food was plentiful, and everyone told a story about the man.

Evlina had been sticking next to Aela for most of the night. Aela loved Skjor and the two were inseparable. This was especially hard on her, but even the redhead joined in on the laughing as they told stories about Skjor. Vilkas had been keeping an eye on his wife. She was holding a glass of wine and had been holding the same glass for most of the night to stop anyone from offering her a drink. No one else seemed to notice though. Even in Vilkas's altered state of mind, he noticed her small things. The biggest being it was past midnight and she had not eaten.

Vilkas took it upon himself to make her a plate of food and bring it down to their room before he was too lost from drink. It was common after these parties for Vilkas to wake up not in his own room. He had been sitting at the long table finishing his mead when his wife took the seat next to him. Reaching for a pitcher and looking into it. He noticed the slight scrunching of her face as she set it back down on the table.

"I'm so thirsty," Evlina admitted as she stood up. Vilkas knew there would be no water here though.

"I brought some water and food down to our room earlier," Vilkas said to her. Pulling her close and kissing her stomach. Her hands went to his hair and ran through the dark locks.

"You're the best," Evlina told him. Vilkas stood up then and smiled down at her.

"You're sexy," Vilkas said back to her. His hand went to the back of her neck as he pulled her in for a kiss. Licking along her lower lip to ask for entrance. Evlina opened her mouth and Vilkas started to explore as her hands went up to his chest. Evlina was the first to pull away with a slight giggle.

"You're drunk" She commented as he hands trailed down her spine and moved down to grab her ass. He was leaning into her now a bit more.

"Yeah, I am," Vilkas muttered into her ear before kissing it. She felt his hot breath tickle her skin and the smell of mead. The scent made her stomach turn, but she was not going to tell him that. His kisses started to trail down her neck.

"Want to go to bed?" Evlina asked sweetly. Reaching onto the table and grabbing a bottle of mead for her already drunk husband. The problem was she married a Nord and knew he was not finished drinking. Even with some of their comrades already passed out and sprawled across the furniture and floor. Evlina reached behind her where his hands were still holding her ass and took one of them, interlacing her fingers with his own.

"Yes, bed," Vilkas muttered against her skin. He came back up and gave her a gentle kiss before she turned around and started to walk away. The dark-haired wolf following behind her. The stairs proved to be the first obstacle since Vilkas had to hold the railing and put his arm over her shoulders as they slowly made their way down the stairs. After several minutes Vilkas was seated comfortably on their bed and Evlina was shutting the door for the night. Vilkas was leaning over and attempting to untie his boots.

"Here," Evlina said with a small smile. How many times had she had too much to drink and he had to do this for her? The thought made her smile. She knelt and started to unlace his boots. Pulling the first one off before going to the second. She felt his hands in her hair and she noticed that she was eye level with an enlarged cock. It was currently covered by his trousers. She averted her eyes and went to pull off his other boot.

"You know… while your down there…" Vilkas said with a small smirk. Picking up the bottle of mead and taking a long drink from it.

"Maybe later," Evlina told him as she stood up and went over to the small plate of fruits and cheeses Vilkas had been thoughtful enough to set aside for her. She ate quickly as Vilkas laid down in bed. Falling asleep almost instantly. Evlina had to climb over him in order to get into bed herself.

✧✦❁✦✧

The celebration had gone on for around three days. After that Aela and Sventr had made themselves scarce. That left a pile of work for everyone else to catch up on. Vilkas had left to go kill a bear just outside of the city with one of the newer whelps. Evlina since Vilkas was not comfortable having her doing anything strenuous left her home. Currently, Evlina was up at the skyforge. A few times a week she started to help Eorlund out with some of his orders. She could bend metal rings for chainmail and do some simple sewing since those were things, she could do without being able to see up close.

To her left Eorlund was hammering away at a new sword. Evlina rose her arms into the air and bent her back backward. She had been leaning over the chainmail for over an hour now. She knew how to do a simple four in one and was currently working on a shirt that could later be adjusted for whoever wore it. The more complex designs Eorlund's wife handled. Today she was selling Jewelry in the market square which left Eorlund shorthanded.

"Take a break if you need it Lina," Eorlund suggested, plunging the sword into a barrel of water.

"I'm okay. Thank you though." She said. Looking towards the stairs to see Kodlak climbing them. He was holding a basket of food that Tilma probably sent him up with. Evlina made a spot for Kodlak on the table she was working at and he placed the basket there. Opening it up and starting to unpack while he exchanged pleasantries and small talk with Eorlund and Evlina.

The three of them sat down to each. Both Kodlak and Eorlund felt the need to lecture Evlina that she needed to eat more. She tried to continue to eat, but every bite of food just wanted to make her throw up.

"I'll ask my wife what helped her. She wasn't able to eat without feeling sick either." Eorlund said as he took a bite from a piece of bread.

"Oh, I would appreciate that. The little cub isn't letting me keep much down these days." Evlina said, putting her hand over her stomach. She was wearing the new dress that Vilkas had surprised her with a few days ago. It was ivory with some green Nordic detailing along the hems. She also had a brown leather belt tied around her waist with a dagger at her side. Evlina saw a flash of silver out of the corners of her eye hit the sun and blind her for a second. As she turned to look, she saw nearly a dozen Silver Hand running up the path and towards Jorrvaskr.


End file.
